Two Worlds Collide
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Kurt Hummel son of lord of vampires while Blaine Anderson son of lord of werewolves all over America. The feud between the vampire and werewolves was for ages and passed on to the next generations. Kurt moved into Dalton after pleading to his father for being educated outside the mansion. When he meets Blaine they are against each other, but can't help but fall in love! M-Preg
1. prologue

**Two World Collide**

**Prologue**

Whenever people said that love is a battle field I always thought they were being overly dramatic, I mean how would I know? Being trapped in the confined walls of the vampire territory and only leaving those walls just to get blood or to get some work done _with_ a bodyguard or poor my brothers assistance.

I was trapped.

But I never thought that my first love could be my last love.

He met me in the most unusual way as possible and to be honest I hated him because I loved him and because in the start I just _really hated him._ I knew he was being stupid and ridiculous risking being with me. After all we come form two different worlds; he is from my family's enemy clan.

For ages vampires and werewolves had been at war ends. Though the war has died down but the hatred still lies between both tribes, the only thing separates us is that we are just trying to find a reason to strike at each other. But up till now there is none. Our family feud is inevitable for both of us all we wanted is peace, so we can cherish the love we have. But as we all know it its tragic to think life is not easy. And yet fate has it, somehow we both were to be with one another, fate has a tricky way of showing it. And also tends to ruin you during its time.

I hated the times I had to part with my love, only the silent dark night, the few hours spend with one another were all we had. The only place we could be together was the abandoned lake where no one came that separated out lands, those few hours spent by the water fall alone, in our own little bubble of peace and serenity was all we looked forward too. The nights we spent I can still feel his warm touch on my ice cold skin, his lips against my stone hard frozen one.

When you have so much love to give to one another that's all maybe we need to set things right and nature sure had a shocking way of showing it. The day we mated was the best day of our life. I loved his scent on me and his blood on the tip of my tongue. But my father always hated the fact I went to a school on my stubbornness which was in his own words:

'_Infested with dogs'_

How I longed for the one day I would get to spend with my love every night without fear of getting caught or igniting the fire which is just waiting to start in the two kinds.

**A/N: Review? from tomorrow the story BEGINS!**


	2. Chapter 1:Dalton Academy For 'Wolves?

**Chapter 1: Dalton Academy For _Wolves?_**

It was Kurt Hummel's first day outside the cramped walls of his family's mansion, 50 years of staying inside and leaving on rare occasions, after pestering his very stubborn father finally, Kurt was allowed to get education form _outside his home_. Though it was not needed for Kurt, but he just wanted and excuse to leave the house, it was getting on his nerves and fortunately even born vampires can't die... and he did not plan to stick around a house full of vampires for all his life at least.

Kurt now dressed in his favorite designer outfit strutted down the grand stairs and over to the main door hoping he wouldn't have to cross his father along the way. Oh what wishful thinking that was.

"Kurt!" called out a heavy, dark voice from the living room area, these days Kurt hated that vampires just had to have super sensitive hearing. He paused and turned to walk over to the living room where his father sat across from his step mother reading a newspaper.

'Yes, father?" Kurt asked politely, but the impatience was dripping form his voice.

"Where are you going?" Burt simply asked not looking up form the newspaper.

"Dalton, father" Kurt reminded Burt, though he knew Burt already knew he was just intentionally prolonging the time.

Burt sighed and cut right to the chase "why is it so important for you to attend this _school_ you have gotten the finest educat-"

"At _home"_ Kurt corrected him

"You had the _best_ tutors which-"

Again, Kurt cut in saying "from which one of them practically _jumped on me and tried to have his way with me!"_

"Language! Kurt!" Burt growled at his son.

"Forgive me father… it's getting late, I should leave now"

"why don't I send a guard or maybe Fi-" Burt w as about to recommend Kurt's stepbrother though he didn't hate his brother but he was everywhere where Kurt went outside.

"PLEASE! NO! It's a private school, I think I can take care of a few werewolves or anyone of the matter" Kurt pleaded to his concerned father. Burt sighed, and looked up from his newspaper for the first time through out the conversation.

"very well… go off to your _dog infested_ school" Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away thinking to himself how ridiculous such _old _feuds tend to play with others mind, for him all this fighting was useless and not necessary it was after all our ancestors fault.

* * *

Kurt looked around the school as he approached the crowded stair case, it was hard to avoid the _smell_ of werewolves everywhere and at this point Kurt _had_ to agree that this school was _infested with dogs_.

Everyone around him were least concerned of the tall, thin vampire walking among them but it did seem that there was seriously no vampire here, everywhere he looked he saw wolves walking here and there all busy in their own work. Kurt was so busy in his class schedule that he did not notice when he lost his balance on the last steps and next thing he knew he was falling

But his landing was saved when he noticed he _fell_ on someone else,

"And I thought vampire had killer balance… good to know I'm mistaken, watch where you are going newbie" said the boy beneath him, Kurt yelped and got off of him.

"_Newbie_ how charming" Kurt said bitterly and fixed his outfit, he could see Blaine eyeing him form head to toe, it made him feel insecure for a moment.

"Well you do stick out like a sore, thumb vamp. Boy" Blaine pointed out as he fixed his blazer, still eyeing Kurt's outfit.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname and said "my name is not nam-"

"yeah I know its _Kurt Hummel, _we heard a vampire would be coming, but what is a vampire like you doing in a place like this?" the boy got up and turned to face the vampire and was taken aback as he looked at the vampire, his blue eyes, were mesmerizing…. But he could have been using compulsion on the wolf.

"as cliché as that sounds, I'm here to get education as I suppose _most_ of you must be… unfortunately _expected_ a warm welcome, but that just goes to show don't have high expectations form a dog school" Kurt had no idea why he was all 'bitchy' all of a sudden, he was nice but somehow this werewolf was just …. _Annoying!_

"As _racist_ as that statement of yours is, Yes! This _was_ a 'dog school' before a fruit bat had to come here, but what did you expect? As a welcome, group of wolves singing _teenage dream_ for your welcome"

"I see I wasn't mistaken, name calling came way earlier than expected, and I think prejudice won't get you anywhere dog" Kurt said he ignored the rest of Blaine's bitter remark.

"Says the racist, but it sure got _your attention_" Blaine smirked at Kurt who snickered in response, when did he started to _flirt?_

Kurt chuckled bitterly and said "flirtatious are we? Please last thing I want is to be with a dog"

This sure threw Blaine off, after the reply that came from the wolf "what makes you think I was flirting!" it wasn't a question though.

"That's what you had been doing from the last minute" Kurt pointed out and gave him a smirk.

"I didn't know my insults were considered as a flirt tactic, and trust me Dracula I, you're the last one I'd ever want to have a _quickie_ with"

Kurt didn't know why but that coming from a werewolf even made him feel unwanted and offended, but Kurt didn't let it show.

"Well that's sweet, but if you excuse me I have already wasted precious time, talking to a dimwitted werewolf"

Kurt said and pushed pass Blaine with his head held high, the last thing he wanted was to stay here and be insulted further.

* * *

**A/N: Review? or any request or stuff you want to see in future chapters let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Heart Beat

**A/N: don't worry readers smut would be in story soon… and there is a surprise at the end ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heart Beat**

"Where were you?" Wes asked as Blaine finally came into the class room, and sat down in the empty row in front of Wes and David.

"I was held up" Blaine simply answered he was still a bit caught up on the vampire.

"Seems to me someone met the new vampire" David said to Wes, who nodded in response.

Blaine chuckled to himself and said "met is a _small_ word" thought Wes and David didn't understand what exactly Blaine meant by it, but looking at Blaine it wasn't hard to judge.

"Oh! Is it now? so Mr. Anderson why is it-" David was cut short when the door burst open and in came Kurt running at vampire speed. He stopped in front of Mrs. Tanner's desk.

And said to the teacher breathless "Oh Thank God! I found this classroom after being held hostage by a crazy werewo-" Kurt stopped in dead tracks as his eyes widened, not only the classroom was full of werewolves but Blaine was here too, Kurt swore in his mind. Kurt nodded to himself and he turned on his heel to face the teacher his back against the werewolves starring at him.

"I see where the attraction comes from" Wes whispered into Blaine's ear.

"_Attraction!?_ More like **compulsion**" Blaine mumbled, and folded his arms across his chest.

Jeff leaned to his side towards Blaine sitting on his left side and said to him "he is not using compulsion when vampires do, there pupils go wider" Jeff always knew everything about vampires from head to toe.

"Whatever the case is, why would I be attracted to _him?"_ Blaine said and scoffed, though it was useless trying to hide his reaction form his friends.

"One you are playing with your tie, you do that when you are nervous" Wes pointed out and Blaine stopped doing that instantly.

"Two you are stealing glances at him" David pointed out this time and Blaine instantly looked down, he didn't notice he was doing that.

"Three, you hair are sticking up at the back of you neck, we all know why that happens, you _like _him" Nick teased sitting next to Jeff; this made Blaine choke on the water he was drinking.

"Quiet! Class!" Mrs. Tanner said and turned her attention back to Kurt and said "well, I'm happy to have you here at Dalton Kurt, its good to see another good vampire joined our school, I hope to see you next time in the meeting" Kurt smiled at her and nodded saying

"Hopefully if I'm not busy"

Blaine looked at Jeff and asked "he knows Mrs. Tanner?"

Jeff nodded and whispered "apparently you were too caught up staring at his ass, that you didn't hear them, Mrs. Tanner is apart of Kurt's coven"

Some one cleared his throat and when Jeff and Blaine looked up it was Kurt standing in front of the only empty seat in all of the class, which unfortunately for Blaine was right next to his.

"Firstly, you did know that I am a vampire, who could hear everything you two were saying and I'm flattered…. Secondly, is this seat taken" Kurt asked kindly from the boys.

Blaine blushed and was about to reply but Wes beat him to it, he stood up and said "no by all means, sit… my name is Wesley Montgomery, this is David, Jeff, Nick, and as you would have already met Blaine… Welcome to Dalton" he held out a hand for Kurt to shake, Kurt grabbed his hand, and to his surprise the young wolf kissing his hand in a very old fashion mannered.

Kurt smiled and said "Kurt Hummel, pleasure to meet you" Kurt sat down, while Blaine gave Wes and Kurt death glares, his nails elongating and his jaw clenched.

"so Kurt have you read Jane Eyre?" the teacher asked and Kurt nodded and smiled saying "I read it first when I was 10 and second time when I was 25" Blaine eyes were wide e turned to look at Kurt thinking _exactly how old is he?_.

* * *

During the whole lesson Blaine had been starring at Kurt with the corner of his eye, watching his features carefully, Kurt knew Blaine was watching him so he finally turned to look at him only to find Blaine in shock and twist in his seat so Kurt wouldn't be able to see his blush. Kurt chuckled lightly to himself.

The bell finally rang and Blaine made a move to get up and leave before Kurt, but only to find Kurt already gone, he turned to look at David who shrugged and said "Vampire speed"

…...

It was Kurt's free class so he thought to take a complete tour of the school to get acquainted. While his mind was thinking about Blaine looking at him with so much intensity during class, and the way he blushed _twice_ in Kurt's presence which was new for Kurt, to see such reaction from some one let alone a wolf.

Kurt walked down the hall and he heard the sound of music coming form a room, Kurt followed the music that led him to a common room which had a big banner on a table saying _the warblers_. And a bunch of werewolves singing an dancing to _teenage dream_ not only that was ironic but when he saw who was _singing_ the song, he was shocked to find out it was _Blaine_ who just not to long ago made a joke about this.

**Let's go all the way tonight****  
****No regrets, just love****  
****we can dance, until we die****  
****you and I, will be young forever****  
**

**You make me feel****  
****Like I'm livin' a****  
****Teenage dream****  
****The way you turn me on****  
****I can't sleep****  
****Let's run away and****  
****Don't ever look back,****  
****Don't ever look back****My heart stops****  
****When you look at me****  
****Just one touch****  
****Now baby I believe****  
****This is re-**

Blaine stopped singing when he looked at Kurt standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face watching Blaine.

Kurt chuckled darkly and said 'No, by all means continue… oh my how the tables have turned" Blaine felt like he was slapped across the face, _**karma is a bitch**_ he thought to himself still not able to speak.

"What was that you said…? I think it was something like_**… '**__**What did you expect? A group of wolves singing teenage dream for your welcome'….**_ Karma sure has someway of showing up" Kurt chuckled again; the warblers were quite and confused too.

Kurt walked over to the group a few feet away form Blaine and said "what silent are we? When caught red handed, poor little B-" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence because Blaine clenched his jaw and pushed pass Kurt running out of the choir room. Kurt stood there shocked.

* * *

Kurt followed the scent of coffee and wet mud in other words, _Blaine's scent_. He was confused and somewhat concerned that he must have _really_ hurt Blaine, even though it wasn't his intentions too.

He finally came to the end of the trail that lead him to a common room, which was empty besides Blaine sitting on the floor in front of the fire, his coat and tie, was taken off and on the couch.

Kurt took a deep breath and said "Blaine, I-"

"Go. Away" Blaine said through his teeth not even turning to face Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"I said, **GO AWAY!**" Blaine yelled out loud, Kurt whimpered a bit, he did not know why but when Blaine did that he sounded a bit scary. Blaine turned to face Kurt who was standing still in the doorway his hand rubbing his arms, his head down and eyes closed. He did not dare look at Blaine; Blaine eyes were pitch black with anger. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes met with Blaine which instantly softened and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and says softly this time.

"Kurt, are you crying?"

Kurt looked down and shakes his head wiping the tear that left Kurt's eye, and said "N-No" Kurt didn't even notice he was crying let alone _remembers when he last cried_

Blaine clenched and un clenched his fists and walked forward saying "yes you are, I… **fuck-** I'm sor-"

"D-Don't" Kurt said sharply his voice like daggers.

"What?" Blaine stopped walking just a few feet away from Kurt.

'' I said don't… what is **wrong** with you?" Kurt said loudly his voice on edge as he continued saying "one minute you are angry the next you are affectionate, than when_ you _insulted _me_ it was fine with you, but when I did the same some how you can't even man up to bear it?!"

"I… you… GOD YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! Ever since you came-**fuck -** what is wrong with _you_ I mean…. You shouldn't have come, this is all _fucking messed up_" Blaine said and ran his fingers through his gelled hair.

Kurt chest heaved and he nodded wiping the tear that betrayed his strong exterior, "your right" Blaine looked up and felt his heart clench again when he saw Kurt wiping the tear as he continued saying "I shouldn't have come, this was a mistake" after that said he turned to leave. But a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, the next thing he knew he was wrapped in a _wolf's arms!_ And Blaine's lips were devouring Kurt's stone cold ones.

Kurt eyes were wide and he was frozen in shock as Blaine kissed him, Kurt didn't know why but it felt _good!_

He pressed his lips forward and moved his hands to cup Blaine's warm cheeks. Blaine moaned against his cold lips, he felt a sensation boil up inside him.

Kurt's mind was spinning and he felt Blaine's warm wet tongue lick his bottom lip, Kurt moaned deep in his throat and titled his head to deepen the kiss as he opened his mouth slowly, letting Blaine in.

The moment Blaine's tongue met Kurt's, not only it was something new but Kurt felt something beat inside him which he did not knew, than he pressed forward and let Blaine devour his mouth further and he felt another beat. Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips and Blaine moved away letting his arms drop from Kurt's waist even though he didn't wanted to.

Kurt pressed a hand on his chest and there was the beat again, he looked up at Blaine who was looking at him in a lustful yet passionate manner. Kurt bit his lip and ran out the room leaving Blaine standing confused.

"shit!" Blaine said, he just had full blown make out with a boy, a vampire, the _enemy_ of his family...

* * *

**A/N: Review? **


	4. Helping Note and Question

okay first thing... i have to ask how many of you would be comfortable reading M-Preg in the future... i won't include it if you don't like it because i have two story lines and plot of this story and i need to know before chapter 5 because the real deal starts then and do let me know in PM or Review...

also the update might delay but i promise to at least update on 09th or on 5th or 6th January but after 11th Jan. my updates will be hopefully on regular basis like i used to.

Other than that do let me know about your opinion and also here is a short stats of this Fic you might want to know...

**Burt Hummel**: He is a 700 year old vampire. Soul mate was Elizabeth Hummel... He re married after her death to another original vampire Carol who is 400 year old.

**Kurt Hummel**: 200 year old original born vampire, stopped aging at 19 years. Soul mate Blaine, friends closest are Puck, Mercedes and step brother Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** 210 year old vampire also born. Stopped aging at 20, soul mate Rachel.

**Noah Puckerman:** 210 year old made vampire, soul mate Quinn (original vampire of Kurt's coven) daughter born vampire.

**Blaine Anderson:** werewolf 18 year stopped aging original age is 20 years. Soul mate Kurt Hummel, one brother and sister both older anf brother is mated.

**Walter Anderson:** Blaine's father head of pack 70 year old stopped aging at 30 yr, hated vampires passed on by generation.

**The Warblers:**  
Wes, David, Greg, Nolan, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent not fully apart of Blaine's pack but are werewolves too similar to Blaine's age.

Nick and Jeff are a mated pair.

**The Feud: **

Vampire and Werewolf have had a long term feud as the stray werewolf by accident killed the Lord of Vampire in the 17th Centuary. The vampires claimed it was an act of rebellion against their coven and declared war.

**Future Characters:**  
Sebastian Smyth, Chandler Kheil, Dave Krovosky, Mike and Tina Chang (no relation... YET!)

**witches:**  
Rachel, and Mr. Berry's Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Jade.

**The Territory Layout in Lima and Westerville :**

The Hummel's Coven is on the West side and The Anderson Pack is on the East. The abandoned Lake,Waterfall separates the two territory crossing territory if enemy means invasion and war.

And another thing i need help with for Chapter 3. The wolf insignia is a Crescent and a Witch is a star...

I need to know that what would be the insignia of a vampire coven?

Please let me know because i can't update unless i know...

_**M.Z.B.**_


	5. Chapter 3: Confrontations and Decisions

**A/N: …thank you all for the reviews and suggestions and for mostly liking favorite and adding it on alert you made me happy: D…. And thanks for your **

**Suggestions and answering my questions ****…**

**You will find out late what I have decided for the story… ;)**

**And also thanks to ****_miss jayne76_ for suggesting vampire diaries insignia because I found the exact one I wanted plus it gave me a new idea to add in my story, thanks A LOT! :D**

**And to **_TVD Lover18_**_ for giving me ideas for this story and for helping me decide what to do with thirst or love_ **

**And now onwards to the story….**

**Hope there are less grammar errors… this Chapter is dedicated to you all for your reviews and alerts and to TVD lover18 as we both and the rest of my friends are about to face some shit in college which I know is gonna start the clash of the titans right in front of the whole college….. we all need a little sunshine and Klaine to make us smile **** though this chapter **_**might**_** not ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confrontation and Decisions**

Kurt ran all the way home not even bothering to get his car from the Dalton parking lot, his _heart_ was beating for Christ Sake!

He made it hope and pushed open the he doors not even bothering to say hello to the butler's maids and guards as he usually did, he just crossed his father's office when he heard him call out

"You're home early"

Kurt stopped in front of his door and said the first excuse that came to his mind "I was uh, thirsty A LOT! Saw a human their AB she was…"

"And how was school?" Burt asked raising an eyebrow at Kurt as he sat behind his large desk.

"Okay… you were right it was a dog school… I have to go" Kurt said and without hearing his fathers reply he ran straight to the east side of the mansion where his room was situated. He burst open the doors and panted. He ripped his shirt off and his tie and threw the shredded pieces on the floor as he rushed up to his full length mirror and gasped. He clasped a hand over his mouth to stop the scream from penetrating his lips. He stared at his shoulder with wide eyes and there it was the insignia… red and freshly appeared on his pale white skin, Kurt touched it to see if it got off but it was sealed and permanent. Kurt removed a hand from his mouth and placed it on his chest, and there it was the heart beat. Kurt bit his lip, he didn't even bother second guessing as he ran out of his room to the west side of the mansion while he passed Carole along the way in his speed he said "hi".

Kurt pushed the double door open and found his brother sitting in front of the plasma T.V. playing resident evil 4, he ran up to Finn and turned the X Box off hearing Finn whine in return "Dude! I was just in the middle of bashing that zombie!"

"Not now! Finn!" Kurt yelled at him and pushed the console away form Finn's hand and grabbed his hands "Dude, why are you not wearing a shirt and… what are you doing?!" Finn exclaimed as Kurt placed Finn's hand flat on his chest.

"Ku-"

"Ssh! listen" Kurt said and closed his eyes Finn narrowed his eyes and then gasped when he felt the beat, "what the- Kurt! Why the fuck do you have a wolf insignia!?" Finn exclaimed loudly ripping his hands away from Kurt's. Kurt slapped Finn's face not hard but yes, it would have hurt a human A LOT!

Finn placed a hand over his cheek as Kurt said "shut it! Keep your voice down! I need to go to Puck and Quinn but I can't go alone… I'm just need some one with me" Kurt said softly at the last sentence and looked down to his shoulder blade where the insignia was "sure as hell! I'll go my little brother needs me… but can you put on a shirt first?"

* * *

"Blaine! What happened man? Where's Kurt?" David said as Blaine wobbled back to the choir room shaking.

"Blaine, you look like you've seen a ghost what happened?" Wes said and helped Blaine to sit on the couch as his friends huddled around him.

"I kissed him" Blaine said and the warblers gasped and exclaimed "YOU WHAT?!"

"I don't know it jus happened I couldn't help it… I needed too… and he ran I think I heard a beat… he … I don't think he is ever coming back" Blaine voice cracked he was on the verge of breaking into a teary eyed mess, he covered his face and groaned. The warblers were quiet and were deeply concerned for Blaine. Jeff was the first one to speak up; he kneeled in front of Blaine and whispered "what did he do in return"

"He… k-kissed me back… he didn't pull away for a while but I don't know something happened and he gasped and placed a hand over his chest…. Then he ran… I think he's gone" Blaine sobbed.

"Take you shirt off" Jeff simply said and stood up, the guys raised an eyebrow at Jeff's request "dude, you are mated" Thad said.

"I know that… but let me do what I am doing" Jeff said eh looked at Nick who nodded in return Nick understood what Jeff was up to. Blaine shrugged his coat off and then his shirt too, Nick looked down and he heard the rest gasp.

"What! What is it?" Blaine jumped eager to know what caused everyone to go in shock. Jeff placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and handed him a small mirror as he said "you are a mated pair".

Blaine grabbed the mirror and looked to find an insignia on his right shoulder, Nick and Jeff had it too, as they were a mated pair. "What? But… he's a vampire, he is my enemy!" Blaine said and placed a palm on his mark.

"So? Doesn't mean he can't be your only love" Wes said and Blaine looked at him dumb founded. Jeff narrowed his eyes and said "but that's… not a Vampire insignia it's a hybrid insignia…"

* * *

"Hey! It's Hummel! What's up porcelain?" Puck said happily and hugged Kurt as they entered his house in Lima. "Hello to you too, Noah" Kurt smiled and hugged him back.

"Quinn! Frankenteen and Porcelain's here!" Puck called out as he shakes hands with Finn.

"Coming!" Quinn said and she ran down the stairs with their vampire daughter Beth in her arms.

"Kurt, Finn it's good to see you!" she hugged the boys and Kurt kissed Beth's cheek and so did Finn, she looked just like Quinn but had Puck's pout lips. Kurt sat down on the couch and said "something happened and I need your help"

"What's wrong?" Puck asked and sat down with Quinn across from the two brothers. "Kurt has a heart beat… and the _mark_" Finn explained and took Kurt's hand as he was shaking in nervousness next to him.

"Really? So who's the lover boy?" Quinn said and bounced the little baby on her lap.

Kurt bit his lips and sighed "it's Blaine Anderson…. The son of Lord of Dalton and Westerville" the couple gasped and Finn rubbed Kurt's back.

"How us the mark" Puck said after a while of processing the information in his mind. Kurt moved his shirt down and showed them the wolf insignia. "Did you two mate?" Quinn asked softly.

"No I don't know what to do… he just kissed me" Kurt told them.

"Kurt…. You only get one mate… always remember and NEVER let them go…. You deserve it" Puck placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"What if your dad finds out?"

Blaine replied suddenly on his guard at the mention of his strict father "He can't know

About this… I don't want Kurt to get in trouble or get hurt because of me"

"So what are you going to do now?" Nick asked after a pause of silence. Blaine knew that Being with Kurt is not only a risk for him but is bound to get Kurt into terrible danger, and Though he had only known the boy for just a day somehow seeing him in pain or

Letting him fall for someone like him, he would never want to disappoint Kurt and he knew he would never be able to be with Kurt as much as wanted to…. He never wanted to let Kurt go… but he was willing to sacrifice everything for the pale cold boy. Blaine sighed and looked up at the warblers and said "if you love some one so much it hurts you have to let them go"

* * *

Kurt returned back to Dalton the next day fully determine and happy as he walked down the spiral stairs and down towards where he knew he would meet Blaine outside the English classroom. Kurt was now dressed in his Dalton uniform tailor fitted and made by himself. He saw Blaine approaching with his head down, hands in his pockets as he walked alone to the classroom. Blaine looked up at Kurt when Kurt called him, but he didn't respond instead he turned around to walk away. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and walked after him calling as he did.

"Blaine, Stop!" Kurt said and grabbed his arm. "what do you want" Blaine said in a low dark voice. "I just…. About tomorrow I… I just wanted for you to know that I-"

"_nothing_ happened yesterday Kurt…. It was just a one time thing… it doesn't matter" Blaine said harshly and Kurt narrowed his eyes he tried to shrug out of Kurt's grip but Kurt spun him to face him and he glared at him.

"NOTHING! HAPPENED!? You know what happened I can see it in your eyes Blaine…don't lie to me"

"forget about it Kurt" Blaine simply said turning his gaze toward something else than Kurt's judging eyes.

"forget? I… what's wrong with you…. You kissed me… and you know what happened after that…. It happened to me too it alright, I was just shocked and I had a hea-"

"KURT! STOP IT! When I said forget it cant you just do what you're told to do…. What happened between us was a mistake… I didn't wanted any of this, we are enemies for god sakes just leave it alone…. And don't bring it up again" Blaine yelled at Kurt, who stood there shocked and hurt. Kurt bit his lips and let Blaine's arm go, he took a step back and nodded. Blaine thought '_**fuck! Please don't cry!'**_ Kurt's eyes started to well up with tears.

"fine… if that's what you think… okay, I'll leave…" Kurt said and turned around wiping the tears that fell, he walked away slowly _**'don't leave, I wish we could never **__**part, Kurt trust me I need you too…'**_ Blaine thought as he his heart clenched he could feel the pain and hurt Kurt was feeling and he wanted to crawl in a hole and die for hurting the one he actually _loved _Kurt didn't know what to say he felt, it was rejection, pain, hurt, not loved, not cared for, useless, and not even strong enough to not let him self fall apart in front of _him. _He stopped walking and turned around just as he was about to walk to the class and he called out to Blaine who was still frozen in place,

"you know, no one would ever love you as much as I would have" Kurt said and walked in the class, leaving Blaine to himself as he tried not to cry.

* * *

**A/N: so they know they are mates… their friends know… and now what will the two boys do when Blaine rejected Kurt cuz he doesn't want to get him in danger? **

**Review? or PM?**


	6. Chapter 4: Visitor and Reactions

**A/N: Pretty fast update right? You guys are lucky I am on the roll currently… but Thirst or Love has to wait cuz it requires MOREEEE ATTENTION than Two Worlds Collide…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Visitor and Reactions**

Kurt was pretty damn miserable now… he was sitting alone now in the front row, Blaine has been avoiding Kurt for more than a week he never sat with him instead sat at the very end of the class away from Kurt's eyes.

Kurt decided to be the better person… he knew that if Blaine hadn't been avoiding him only _then_ the kiss they shared was a mistake but Blaine's reactions to him say otherwise. Even when they passed in the hallway Blaine would hardly even look at Kurt instead whenever Kurt was near he would go to the other side and Kurt felt the rejection stung more than it did before.

He was exiting the World History class and he just made It to that spiral staircase when he heard Blaine mumble from far off "more vampires t this school…. What are they doing here?"

Kurt head shot up and he ran to the spiral staircase, Blaine was stunned when Kurt appeared out of no where and much to his surprise when he saw what happened next…

"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt cheered and the taller boy standing on the top of the stair case showing his plain black outfit as if he ruled the world smiled and said "there's my boy" he jumped off of the last few steps and landed smoothly in front of Kurt who ran after him and threw his arms around the new vampire.

"It's so good to see you? How was Paris? What are you doing here? You have no idea how mu-"Sebastian stopped his rambling of excitement with a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled at Kurt, who smiled in return.

Blaine who was standing next to his friends watching the display of affection right in front of him could feel the anger and hatred for the man who had his arms around Kurt and worse _kissed __**his**__Kurt!_

The warblers grabbed Blaine's arm they could see the nails elongating and the faint color of black and rage appearing in Blaine's eyes, which was ready to rip the man's arms off of Kurt.

"I'll answer your questions baby doll, first things first what are you doing at the dog school… I thought you said your father won't allow it?" Sebastian said and Kurt sighed and said "you know me and my persuasion skills… I wanted to get out… its been so lonely at home _seriously_ those 50 years you left for Paris was tragic I had to spend time with Finn"

Sebastian chuckled and said "damn! That's tragic…" Kurt sighed and Sebastian patted his back.

"So how long are you her-"

"Only for a few days… I am still busy guarding the post… I came because Finn told me what happened and…. I'm guessing _he _is the _one_?" Sebastian motioned with his eyes. Kurt turned to see what he meant and he was surprised to see Blaine and his friends standing there and _Blaine_ snarling at his friend.

"Can we help you?' Sebastian said in a rude tone of voice. Kurt slapped his arm and whispered "_Sebastian!"_

"Yes as a matter of fact you can blood sucker… what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine shrugged his arms away from the grasp of his friends and walked forward it seemed like he was on edge. Sebastian smirked at Blaine "Ah! I see where the attraction comes from… baby doll you could do better you know… and _I_ am here to meet my best friend if you _mind_ go find a fire hydrant or something" Sebastian leaned and teasingly kissed Kurt's cheek as Kurt watch the way Blaine looked at Sebastian he could see the hint of jealousy in Blaine when Sebastian kissed him.

"_**Get your hands off of him" **_Blaine growled at Sebastian he could feel every part of him willing to rip the man in to pieces. Kurt eyes were wide, he didn't know from where all the territorial and possessiveness came from in Blaine after all, he was the one who turned Kurt down.

Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes "sweet thing, you should have said that _if_ you didn't turn my boy down, you snooze you loose, and besides you haven't even claimed my doll. Should have thought about it before you made him cry" he said harshly this time. Kurt could feel the rage in him and he nudged at Sebastian's sleeve when he saw the way Blaine looked at Kurt in a broken heart way, and Kurt could feel the sting on his mark and feel the sadness and pain that Blaine was having. He didn't _want_ to feel it he _wanted_ Blaine to suffer.

But he couldn't

"Sebastian, enough lets go" Kurt said quiet frustrated now. Sebastian looked at Kurt once and nodded he still wanted to push Blaine's buttons more so when he turned he wrapped and arm around Kurt's shoulder, as Kurt led them to one of the common rooms.

* * *

'How are you feeling?"

"Happy, sad, annoyed, furious…. _Rejected_" Kurt said in a low voice his voice hoarse.

"Okay come on tell me what's wrong?" Sebastian said and leaned forward across the wooden table.

"It's _him! _He's the problem! Everything thing he does, I want to leave him but I can't he has me bound to him and I _hate_ him for that… he _kissed me!_ And he expects me to let it go?" Kurt said and scowled at Sebastian and huffed folding his arms across his chest. Sebastian knew that position it meant Kurt felt insecure and doubted himself.

"What the fuck are you crying about? Go get him Hummel! Slip on a pair of skin tight jeans and do that _totally blonde _thing the _'bend and snap'_ one and get him to jump on your ass" Kurt blinked at Sebastian his lips in a straight line, Sebastian sighed and said "I'm sorry bu-"

"No! You are right! How dare he that to me and lie to _me!_ But I can't I'm tied down remember… I want to him but even if Blaine had reciprocates is feelings for me and told me he loves me I would have accepted him. But we all know that I am tied down…"

"So forget about _him_ when the time comes we'll talk to Burt and get it settled and tell him the thing is off you can stay with Blaine fully"

"it's not that easy" Kurt mumbled and sighed Sebastian squeezed his hand and chuckled "sure it is, like come on did you _see_ his face when I kissed you? EPIC!"

"That's because you're French you kiss everyone, even Finn sometimes who can't help but gag or sometimes _blush_" Kurt laughed with Sebastian and than he sighed and said what he should have "he said I was a mistake, Seb"

"HE WHAT!?" Sebastian said loudly and gasped than he stood up and said "that son of a _bitch!_ Now that does it, get up Hummel! You are gonna torture the life out of that dog whether _you_ like it or not… I don't care if _you feel his pain_ but he needs to be reminded of what he did was wrong!"

* * *

"Okay boys I want you to pair up and discuss the next chapter, Blaine sit with Kurt. Kurt didn't move he stood still as he heard Blaine sigh and drag his feet till he sat down in the empty seat next to Kurt.

"Okay so, I'm guessing you have read… and uh, I have too, so um…" Blaine said in a low voice looking down at his hands not even looking at Kurt, Kurt gritted his teeth and thought of the words his best friend/cousin Seb said _**I don't care if you feel his pain but he needs to be reminded of what he did was wrong**_. Kurt sat up straight and raised his hands and said without even answering Blaine.

"Mrs. Tanner! I have already read the book, so I think I can for go this class discussion, I can help you if you like with the quiz checking" Kurt said and Blaine eyes shot up and he looked at Kurt it _stung _A LOT! Kurt had rejected him and didn't want to work with him. And it hurt Blaine; this was the first time Kurt had done that.

"Oh, uh sure, honey come on up… Blaine pair up with Nick and Jeff" Kurt got out of his seat without even looking at Blaine who he knew was staring at him and was feeling the pain of Kurt's dismiss.

_**Why are you doing this, Kurt? **_Blaine thought and tried ignore the anger and pain crossing his veins.

* * *

"Okay, guys! Shut up! Blaine would do a medley of Katy Perry songs and that's FINAL!" Wes said hitting the mallet on the table, Blaine sat on the window sill looking out and thinking of Kurt as he mostly id now in his pass time.

And _think_ of the devil!

"Uh, Hi Wes… Hello warblers… I uh, was hoping if I could you know audition for the club?" everyone stared at him and so did Blaine as Kurt stood in the door way. Nick and Jeff exchanged looks and so did Wes and David.

"All in favor of Kurt auditioning?" David said and everyone raised their hands _except _Blaine who looked at him with confusion as he thought _**how much more do you want to HURT me?**_

"Do you a song?" Thad asked sweetly and Kurt smiled at him and handed him a CD from his messenger bag.

Blaine looked at Kurt all through out the song as Kurt started singing in the most angelic voice he could ever imagine.

**Someone to hold you too close,****  
****Someone to hurt you too deep,****  
****Someone to sit in your chair,****  
****To ruin your sleep.****Someone to need you too much,****  
****Someone to know you too well,****  
****Someone to pull you up short****  
****To put you through hell.****Someone you have to let in,****  
****Someone whose feelings you spare,****  
****Someone who, like it or not,****  
****Will want you to share****  
****A little, a lot.**Then Kurt looked at Blaine directly and Blaine felt that ache in his heart as Kurt sang

**Someone to crowd you with love,****  
****Someone to force you to care,****  
****Someone to make you come through,****  
****Who'll always be there,****  
****As frightened as you****  
****Of being alive,****  
****Being alive,****  
****Being alive,****  
****Being alive.****Somebody, hold me too close,****  
****Somebody, hurt me too deep,****  
****Somebody, sit in my chair****  
****And ruin my sleep****  
****And make me aware****  
****Of being alive,****  
****Being alive.****Somebody, need me too much,****  
****Somebody, know me too well,****  
****Somebody, pull me up short****  
****And put me through hell****  
****And give me support****  
****For being alive,****  
****Make me alive,****  
****Make me alive,****  
**

Kurt still looked at Blaine the warblers on the other hand knew what was happening and they felt _really_ bad for Kurt as a tear drop ran down his cheek.

**Make me confused,****  
****Mock me with praise,****  
****Let me be used,****  
****Vary my days.****  
****But alone is alone, not alive.****Somebody, crowd me with love,****  
****Somebody, force me to care,****  
****Somebody, let me come through,****  
****I'll always be there,****  
****As frightened as you,****  
****To help us survive****  
****Being alive,****  
****Being alive,****  
****Being alive!...**

Blaine chest heaved and the room broke into applause, the warblers got up and huddled around Kurt shaking his hands, complementing him and welcoming him.

"I think it goes to show that _we_ need you Kurt…. All in favor of Kurt joining?" Wes said out loud and everyone raised their hands _besides Blaine!_

Kurt felt happy when he looked at Blaine and the two mates locked eyes, Blaine could see the last tear drop escaped Kurt's Blue eyes and he couldn't help but keep it in, he bit his lips and turned his gaze out the window, and Kurt could see Blaine move his hand up which according to Blaine's faint reflection in the window, was to wipe the tears.

Kurt bit his lips, he didn't know what to feel…. Blaine was everything he felt ever since the day he met him.

* * *

**A/N: Review? Long chapter I think of 5 pages ;p**

**And who can guess what Kurt meant when he said that he is **_**tied down?**_

**Hope you liked Sebastian's entry… here is his stats in the story**

**Sebastian Smyth: ****he is Kurt's first cousin from his mother Elizabeth's side he is 3 years older than Kurt, but he and Kurt are **_**extremely**_** close, after Elizabeth passed away the two boys spent all their time together and told each other everything, Kurt was only allowed to leave the mansion with Seb. Cuz his father only trusted Sebastian. But Sebastian left for Paris as his father(Kurt's uncle) called him to guard the lands of Europe for him. It had been 50 years since he left and only called or skype called Kurt, that's why Kurt said in the beginning of Chapter one of 50 years living in confined walls, because ever since Seb. Left Kurt was rarely allowed to leave the grounds. And another reason why too, but you will find out in Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 5: Baby Its Cold Outside

**A/N: Lol… you guys guessed wrong about the **_**tied down thing **_**but no worries… you'll find out what I mean by the end of the chapter… till then a little warning in this chapter which I won't tell….. Find it out on your own…**

**And if I owned glee I would have just made it 100% Klaine Central ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Baby Its Cold Outside**

Kurt was late he mostly isn't… it was the second week of Kurt in The Warblers and he was always on time. Surprisingly for Blaine and rather annoyingly Kurt didn't even look at him, but instead ignored him completely. It was _agonizing_! And yet Blaine didn't even know who that vampire was sucking his mates face….

_Mate_ Blaine sighed, if only he was… he wanted Kurt a lot he was perfect… but some how he knew Kurt would regret it and it would hurt.

Right then Kurt came tumbling in the choir room and panted "sorry! Got held back by Miss, I hope I'm not too late" Wes chuckled at Kurt's dramatic entrance his hair disheveled slightly his cheeks red.

"no your on time Kurt we were waiting for you, sit" Kurt nodded to Wes and casually sat down on the couch next to Nick what he didn't notice was that _Nick_ was actually sitting in the middle of Kurt and Blaine but that was until Jeff, clicked his tongue and Nick got up.

Kurt knew Blaine was there he could sense it but he didn't even look to his side, and Blaine was disappointed. His attention diverted from Kurt when Wes said "okay so as you all know that sectionals is on the way AND! We need a song… so after much deliberation… and discussing with all the council…. _We_ have decided that to put our two best singers in for the opening duet number, Congratulations, Kurt and Blaine!" the room cheered both of them and Blaine could only think this was a _plan_. The warblers were doing this on purpose, but even so Blaine felt relief that at least Kurt would be singing with him and not some other guy and also he could spend time with him. Though they would never do anything.

Kurt on the other hand remains still and didn't even look at Blaine he just stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson.

By the time the bell rang everyone piled out of the room, Blaine was about to go to Kurt and consult about the song they would sing but Kurt beat him to it.

"Come to the common room after school and bring a list of songs, don't! Be. Late" and he turned on his heel and left Blaine standing there thinking if that was an invite or was it just a, _I'm annoyed as fuck! To work with you but just get it over with!_ Blaine knew it was exactly that.

* * *

Blaine fixed his tie in the mirror in the corridor as he made his way to the Common Room; he peaked in only to find Kurt sitting on a chair his arms crossed as he waited.

Blaine didn't know if he should say Hi, so he simply walked in his hands in his coat pocket to keep them from trembling, he cleared his throat and Kurt's blue eyes met his.

"I hope I-I'm not to late" Blaine said and sat down across from Kurt, Kurt rolled his eyes and said "not much, but it will do, do you have the songs?" Kurt asked jumping straight to the point his voice calm and leveled _how the fuck can he act so calm!?_ Blaine thought, he gulped and said

"I uh didn't have the time to write… but I have a few songs in mind…" Kurt sighed and said, not moving and inch.

"Do tell" Kurt said plainly.

Blaine nodded and pursed his lips than said "how about…. Raise your glass?"

"No, Never"

"Uh… Perfect?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "No"

Blaine sighed and thought _this is gonna be frustratingly long!_ "Um, how about…. Candles?"

"Maybe" Kurt said and sighed.

Misery, Maroon 5?" Kurt raised and eyebrow and said "I am NOT singing THAT song"

Blaine had t try not to laugh when Kurt said that as he remember the lyrics of the songs "Animal, Neon Trees"

"Would not even be my last and only choice for a Duet"

Blaine sighed and bit his lips than said loudly as if he just had the _light bulb_ moment "TEENAGE DREAM!" he beamed at Kurt who tried to muffle a laugh as the face Blaine made of pure excitement was not only cute but was achingly adorable.

"Seriously?" Kurt raised and eyebrow and gave Blaine a judging look. Blaine sighed and leaned back in his chair and remained quiet for a while, he dint notice Kurt looking at him until he snapped "Kurt Baby its cold outside!"

Kurt eyes were wide and he tried not to feel weird as the way Blaine just said that and he said "uh, yeah, um I know it's cold outside"

"No" Blaine said and he blushed thinking about that Kurt thought he called him baby, "I mean, Baby Its Cold Outside, the song!" Blaine explained.

And Kurt eyes wide again and he nodded saying "OH! Okay… uh do you have it with you?"

Blaine nodded, and walked over to slip in the CD.

* * *

**really can't stay****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****I've got to go away****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****This evening has been****  
****Been hoping that you'd drop in****  
****So very nice****  
**

**I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice **(Blaine held Kurt's hand and Kurt tried not to laugh because his hands were like ice)

**My mother will start to worry****  
****Beautiful, what's your hurry?****  
****My father will be pacing the floor****  
****Listen to the fire place roar****  
****So really I'd better scurry****  
****Beautiful, please don't hurry****  
****But maybe just half a drink more****  
****Put some records on while I pour**

Blaine moved to grab Kurt's hand and pulled him up leading him to the window as they looked outside and Kurt sang:

**The neighbors might think****  
****Baby, it's bad out there****  
****Say what's in this drink?****  
****No cabs to be had out there****  
****I wish I knew how****  
****Your eyes are like starlight now****  
****To break the spell****  
****I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell****  
****I ought to say no no no, sir **(Blaine Slid closer to Kurt, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist, their hips touching)

**Mind if I move in closer?****  
****At least I'm gonna say that I tried****  
****What's the sense in hurting my pride?****  
****I really can't stay****  
****Baby, don't hold out****  
****Oh, but it's cold outside****I simply must go****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****The answer is "No"****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****This welcome has been****  
****How lucky that you dropped in****  
****So nice and warm****  
****Look out the window at that storm****  
**

(Kurt was half on the armrest of the couch and Blaine in front of him, his nose brushing against Blaine's)

**My sister will be suspicious****  
****Gosh your lips look delicious****  
****My brother will be there at the door****  
****Waves upon a tropical shore****  
****My maiden aunt's mind is vicious****  
****Ooh your lips are delicious **

(Blaine was leaning In closer unconsciously and Kurt lifted his chin as he said in a low throaty voice, going off key from the music)**  
**

**But maybe just a cigarette more****  
****Never such ….a blizzard… before…**

the rest of the song was lost as the two boys couldn't help but press their lips forward. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face tightly in his hands and turned so he was in front of Blaine and he pushed Blaine down on the couch, quickly straddling his hips, as he kissed Blaine hard.

Blaine moaned and dug his fingers in Kurt's hips and groaned as Kurt bit his bottom lip, and slid his tongue inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine shivered at the touch of Kurt's cold tongue against him and Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's sweater, pressing his fingers to the bare part of Kurt's hips. Kurt detached his lips form Blaine's and attached them to Blaine's pulse as his heart beat that had died down quicken as Blaine's hands slid upwards on his bare stomach.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hips down to his and felt Kurt hard against his own hips. Kurt moaned and he looked up at Blaine who looked back into Kurt's eyes. Both looking as if they must have crossed a boundary but Blaine's reaction said otherwise, he growled low in his throat and pushed Kurt back and climbed on top of him and bit his neck, Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine undoing the button of Kurt's sweater, as he kissed and bit Kurt's neck and collar bone, Blaine found it hard to undo Kurt's dress shirt as they rutted against each other so instead he ripped the shirt into shred and placed his palms flat against Kurt's chest and felt the heart of a vampire beat. Kurt pulled Blaine's face up with his hands and clutched his hair as he kissed him passionately, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist for more friction.

But then Blaine heard Wes call out from outside "Hey! Blaine! We have to go your dad's calling you!"

Upon hearing this Blaine eyes snapped open and he ripped Kurt's arms off of him and stood back, and panted heavily as he saw Kurt looking at him in confusion and disappointment.

Blaine groaned and fisted his already disheveled hair, and mumbled to Kurt "I'm sorry, this was a mistake I-I I have to Go!" Blaine grabbed the coat that was lying on the floor and buttoned up his shirt.

Kurt watched Blaine with sad and hurt eyes as he ran out of the common room, leaving Kurt still lying shirt less on the couch, with small lines of Blaine's nails on his chest which were now vanishing.

Kurt tried not to cry.

* * *

The Next day, Blaine tried to talk to Kurt about what happened, if they hadn't been disturbed Blaine would have spent the whole time just worshipping Kurt's god like body, But Kurt had been avoiding Blaine all day. And Blaine decided it was best to leave him alone.

Kurt had cried to Sebastian as his best Friend/cousin held him in his arms, while Kurt's tears stained his shirt. Sebastian had told him to be strong… and to just let Blaine go, if he tries to explain him self.

Kurt was walking in the parking lot which was now empty to his car, after school.

He had just reached the driver seat door, when he was pun around violently and pushed against the door, rather harshly.

Kurt eyes were wide and he gasped "D-DAVE! What-" Kurt didn't had the time to finish because then came a slap across his left cheek, that knocked the wind out of Kurt as he fell down on the floor, clutching the side of his face in pain, as the huge Vampire snarled and growled as he spoke grabbing Kurt's shirt from the collar and said.

"_**DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CALL THE ENGAGEMENT OFF AFTER 30 YEARS AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT! YOU ARE MINE AND I AM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!"**_

* * *

**A/N: RELAXXXX guys take a deep breath! Its okay, everything will be told in next chapter, cliff-hanger, I know…**

**And Yup the Dave mentioned here is David Krovosky and Yes! You read it right, Dave and Kurt are engaged but **_**KURT **_**called it off after being engaged with him for 30 years ever since Seb. Left…**

**Till next time… **


	8. Chapter 6: Save Me, and Never Leave

**A/N: AND so we are back with regular update everyday in a row… hope you enjoy this chapter as much as hurt and emotional I felt when I wrote the dialogues for this….**

**You'll find out why… just read and enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Save Me, and Never Leave**

Blaine could _feel something_ was wrong he just knew he rush outside to the parking lot, he felt adrenaline pulsing through him and by the time he reached the lot, he growled.

A huge vampire had his hands around Kurt's neck as his angel whimpered and a tear left his eyes. The weak punches his mate threw were useless against the vampire who held him up against the car, and when Blaine eyes landed on his cheek, the blue purple bruise slowly appearing, then he heard a scream coming from Kurt as the vampire dug his nail into his shoulder, and Blaine felt the pain on his mark too. This Made Blaine break into a run .

Kurt eyes were wide as he saw a Blaine with dark black eyes and long sharp teeth rip the vampire off of him and climb on him, making Kurt fall to the ground clutching his side and gasping, as he saw the werewolf attack the vampire.

Kurt didn't realize how strong Blaine was till now, as he kept Dave pinned down and threw punches at his face.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" Blaine growled at the vampire who tried to escape from Blaine's grasp, Kurt felt new tears stinging his eyes, which were from the way Blaine was defending him and what he said but also because he was scared if Blaine got hurt.

Blaine pulled his lips back showing his teeth he opened his mouth aiming to rip the vampire's throat out.

"BLAINE! DON'T!" Kurt yelled as loud as he could through the tears, but Blaine didn't listen, just as he was about to go down Kurt reached forward a bit and said "_please, Blaine Don't" _the fear in Kurt's voice snapped him and he turned to see Kurt holding his side and sitting on the cold ground. Blaine looked back at the vampire who looked at Blaine in fear.

"_**Consider this a warning"**_ Blaine snarled and snapped Dave's throat knocking him out.

Blaine chest heaved and he got off of the unconscious cold blood and looked at Kurt, who was crying, in a barely audible volume. His heart split into two, he kneeled in front of Kurt and placed a hand on his cheek which was slapped, though the wound was fading slowly now but it made Blaine really want to kill him for letting someone do this to his mate.

* * *

Kurt looked at Blaine with teary eyes but said nothing, Blaine placed an arm under Kurt's legs and placed Kurt's arms around his neck and lifted him off the ground, in a swift movement. And he ran away into the forest.

Kurt remained quiet he didn't know what Blaine was doing and even if he did he didn't want to talk, the thought of his _ex_ almost killing him was still there and Blaine's words shouted in Kurt's head.

Blaine had reached the waterfall, that separated the two territories, that water fall was the only area where which was neither the vampire's nor the wolves and no body came here. Blaine placed Kurt down on the giant rock beside the lake.

He looked at Kurt's expression less face; he then again placed a hand on the mark that was slightly red showing the werewolf insignia, he looked at Kurt who looked at him in question.

"You should have let me kill him" Blaine said and clenched his hands in fists.

"I couldn't have let you" Kurt mumbled and he turned his gaze away from Blaine.

Blaine gritted his teeth trying not to think about what the vampire was doing to Kurt "why?'

"Because if you did, you would be in danger and it would have caused a war" Kurt reminded Blaine of the story by which the vampires and werewolves were still at war ends.

Blaine was too frustrated to even think of that so he asked what he was aching to ask "who was he?!" he demanded from Kurt, and glowered at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a bitch glare and said "why would you care"

Blaine growled, he snapped and yelled at Kurt for even _saying_ that** "FUCK! WHY WOULD I CARE?! HE WAS FUCKING HURTING YOU THAT'S WHY! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! DO YOU EVEN THINK WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DONE TO ME! DO YOU EVEN THINK ONE MOMENT WHAT I FEL-"**

"**YES I DO THINK ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME DAMMIT!"** Kurt screamed at Blaine, stopping him in mid sentence and Blaine eyes wide at the tone of voice of Kurt "**and** **you would have felt the same way as I did as many times you have rejected me! As many times you left me alone without an answer and treated me like I wasn't important and LIED! To me and made me feel unwanted useless, DESPERATE! And simply pathetic! Every time you **_**kissed**_** me I just thought for **one** god damn second that you cared! That maybe somehow you changed your mind rather than putting me through hell of knowing that how much I love you and how much I fucking **_**need**_** you but all you did was reject me! And call me a **mistake**! That's exactly how you would have felt! It was better for me to die or get hurt than get hurt from my own FUCKING MATE! FOR ALL I CARE!" **Kurt yelled at Blaine with tears falling down his cheek as he stood a few feet away from Blaine who was quiet.

"**and every time, I think maybe there is hope that after waiting years of finding someone who loves me and would want me to be with him no matter what, rather than knowing that my own **_**mate**_** doesn't even love me and doesn't want me… I feel like shit every time I have to see you! Ignoring you is fucking impossible! All I want is someday for you to just hold my hand and make me feel as if I matter to you…but looks like you are disappointed that **_**I**_** the so called '**_**enemy**_**' just bound to be your mate! I wish… I wish things wouldn't have been complicating… maybe we could… I'm a mistake, that's all I would ever be to you" **Kurt didn't say anything else and he wiped his cheeks roughly and sighed angrily as he turned away and looked at the lake rather than face Blaine who felt like he was about to faint.

"I-I did all this, I didn't… w-want you to be in trouble… I just wanted to keep you safe…" Blaine said in a low voice looking at Kurt with pleading eyes, hoping that someway his mate stops crying.

"**THEN EXPLAIN TO ME! WHY DID YOU DO IT?"** Kurt demanded still not facing Blaine his fist in balls.

Blaine sighed and his voice stuttered "I-I… When you _love_ someone, so much you know it hurts… Y-You have to L-Let them go even when you C-Can't"

Kurt eyes went wide and he turned around and looked at Blaine who wiped the tear from the corner of his eye, Kurt narrowed his eyes and said in a cracked voice "Y-You Love me?"

Blaine nodded and said looking up in a low voice "I love you, so much it hurts having to make you feel pain of letting you go everyday…and when that _vampire_ he-"

"David" Kurt interjected, Blaine looked up confused and said "W-What?"

"David Krovosky, that was the vampire's name, He… was my fiancé" Kurt said and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"WHAT!" Blaine screamed now upon hearing the word _fiancé_ Kurt was _his_ how could he be engaged to someone else, it broke his heart, Blaine gritted his teeth and just when he was about to turn and stalk off, Kurt said "he _was_ my fiancé … I broke things up with him"

Blaine sighed in relief and looked up at Kurt "why did you… did you love him?" Blaine asked in an angry voice.

"No, My father he set things up with him, when my cousin Sebastian, who came to Dalton a few days ago… he left for Paris and My Father decided I can't wait to find a mate, he decided to arrange my marriage with the son of the head Vampire's in Alaska… though I didn't want too… but I didn't know what to do, than say yes… Sebastian always helped me… if I had known I would have m-met you I wouldn't have…. A few weeks ago, Sebastian and I talked to my father pleading him to break things off with Dave, he did but I didn't expect such a reaction from him… I did this because, I never loved him, and I would only have been able to give my self to you as I wanted without any one holding me back… but… I guess I didn't think you would let me go…" Kurt mumbled the last words and sighed trying to control himself.

Blaine moved forward and stood in front of Kurt now he placed a gentle hand under Kurt's chin and made him look into his eyes and said "I would never stop loving you".

Kurt swallowed hard and sighed "I-I have to go…. It's late" Blaine released Kurt's chin and he started to walk away slowly towards his lands. But before he could cross the boundary line of his territory, Blaine spun him around and kissed Kurt's lips, not hard but softly, the kiss was full if love and passion and not at lustful or intense as they had kissed before. Kurt head felt like moving in circles as Blaine's hands caressed his cheek while he kissed him softly, Kurt moaned in a low voice.

Blaine moved away and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's cheek, Breathing in his vanilla and jasmine scent and sighed "you take my breath away"

Kurt bit back a moan when he felt Blaine caress his sides, as he breathed in his scent and said "I thought I was a _mistake_" he said bitterly the last word.

Blaine looked at Kurt and cupped his cheeks in his hands and stared into the blue eyes saying "you are _not_ and _never_ will be a mistake… not now, not ever" he kissed Kurt.

Kurt sighed and said "then why did you say that to me?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered in his ear "come tonight at midnight and meet here…"

"But…." Blaine looked at Kurt with deep emotion and _puppy dog eyes!_ Kurt smiled and breathed "okay, tonight" Blaine smiled back.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips softly again and traced his tongue across

Blaine's bottom lips, and parted his lips. Blaine smiled and pulled away brushing his fingers across Kurt's smooth jaw and said "till tonight, my love". He let Kurt go, who sighed and hummed happily giving one last peck on Blaine's cheeks and ran into the forest.

Blaine felt his heart beating fast, he never felt so loved as much as he did knowing Kurt loves him back and knowing that his own mate sacrificed and risked so much for him already, thinking how foolish it was to let Kurt go just because he _thought_ it would protect him.

Blaine vowed to himself and he would do it for Kurt too, that he is _never letting Kurt go_.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Dave's small appearance is not done yet by the way…**

**And are you happy about all the things Kurt was holding inside him just burst out in flames in front of Blaine? And Duh! Blaine would have saved him….**

**And… for the next chapter… I hear a four letter word ringing in my ear repeatedly… and that is….. S.M.U.T.!...**

**Yup they'll finallllllyyyyy mate! In the next chapter and completed their eternal bond.**

**Hope you liked the update **

**Till next chapter….**


	9. Chapter 7:mated for eternity

**A/N: so we are back and this chapter is STRICTLY! RATED M! And all people uncomfortable with gay making love DO NOT! Read….. Hope you like the smut *fingers crossed***

**SPOILER SEASON 4! RYAN MURPHY VIA TWEET!**

**Kurt will not bring Adam as a date to the wedding he will go with Blaine and they sing a duet at Emma's wedding and make out in a steamy car! **

**And two couples will come back together on Valentines day… I am guessing Klaine…**

**My birthday is here early people!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mated For Eternity**

"SEBSTIAN!" Kurt yelled half way through the main gates of the mansion, the guards open the double doors and Kurt stumbled in and yelled for his cousin once again.

"IN HERE BABY DOLL!" Sebastian called out from the library where he and his father were sitting and laughing. Kurt gave his father a quick hello hug and said "come on!" he pulled Sebastian to his feet and ran up to his bedroom. He shut the door and panted.

"Okay…. Should I be concerned?" Sebastian asked looking at Kurt who was beaming at him.

"We kissed" Kurt blurted out.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and said "and that's _new?_" Kurt sighed and breathed and said "he kissed me I kissed him back he saved me from Dave and took me to safety and he told me an-"

"WAIT! Dave _attacked_ you?!" Sebastian yelled out loud, Kurt eyes went wide if his father hears he is doomed and on complete lock down. "WHAT THE FUCK? THAT SON OF A B-" _slap_. Sebastian held his cheek and mumbled "_**ow!**_ That one _actually _hurt… what's with you and slaps".

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "if you are done will you _listen_?" Sebastian nodded and sat down on his bed.

_**(After a while)**_

"… So now Blaine asked me to meet him there at midnight"

"That's great, but IF he hurts you I _swear to god! I'll-"_

"He wont Seb, he _practically said_ he _loves_ me, what more would I want" Sebastian nodded he leaned forward and hugged Kurt, Kurt hugged him back.

"I'm happy for you, so now! We will sneak you out… don't worry leave that to me"

* * *

Kurt walked wearing his sweat shirt and sweat pants with sneakers, dressed casually to convince his dad that he was going out with Seb to hunt, so he doesn't know what his other intentions were.

Kurt finally reached the lake and the moonlight made the lake sparkle and so did the waterfall, but Blaine wasn't in sight.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt hissed. Still no answer he stepped closer to the lake and called him out again, when suddenly he was wet, Blaine was half submerged in the water and he smiled at Kurt, as Kurt huffed annoyed and said "_seriously!_ Now I'm wet!"

Blaine chuckled and he floated in the lake and said "just take them off and put them on the stone, they'll dry pretty soon" he smirked at him. Kurt rolled his eyes at him and said "yes, and what is your advantage to all of this?"

Blaine smirk grew wider and said in a low voice "well…. I get to see you naked, and… you will be in the water with me and _that's_ a BONUS!"

"Your ridiculous" Kurt shake his head in laughter.

"But you love it" Blaine stated and leaned closer to wards Kurt. "I'm here to talk"

"so am I, but I rather have you in my arms while we do… all those time I missed to hold you I have to make up for it… besides we haven't had a decent converstaion" Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt's blue eyes which seem to sparkle in the moonlight, like the hope diamond.

"And you being naked makes it decent?" Kurt challenged Kurt, though he knew it was pointless, but he wanted to tease Blaine.

Blaine smirked and motioned with his index finger for Kurt to join "come on! I know you want to and I'll keep you warm" Kurt sighed as if he had no choice and stripped his shirt off, and _slowly_ took his sweat pants off, wearing nothing underneath them. Kurt looked up to see Blaine eyes wide with lust.

"Enjoying are we?" Kurt smirked at Blaine and saw Blaine eyes raking up and down his pale body. Blaine nodded and Kurt slowly stepped in the water. Until he was near Blaine who moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's bare waist, and Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck, his finger's playing with the nape of his curls.

"I thought you wouldn't come" Blaine said after a while of silence and Just feeling Kurt's cold bare skin touch his own.

"I would have" Kurt admitted and looked at Blaine's golden honey eyes full of sadness when he said "I-I'm sorry, Kurt…. I thought I was protecting you, I thought you would regret being with me because it's a risk and I didn't want you to get in trouble… we c-come from two different worlds and I just felt that its impossible though I _desperately_ wanted you every moment I saw you, I'm so stupid and-" Kurt cut his rambling off and said

"So when you said I was a mistake, you-"

Blaine interjected "I NEVER meant it, you are a wonderful and everything right in this world and all I want is to-" Blaine was cut off again but this time, by Kurt's lips pressed against his, Kurt titled his head for better access and Blaine moaned, he tightened his grip around Kurt's waist his fingers digging into Kurt's hip bones as the vampire tugged his curls, their rapidly hardening bare erections touching in the cold lake as they desperately held onto each other, moaning into each others mouths.

Kurt's lips parted and he pressed his tongue against Blaine. Blaine pulled back and whispered against his lips. "I'm never letting you go…. I love you so much" he breathed and Kurt felt his heart beat quicken. He took Blaine's hands off of his ass and placed it on his heart, and said "_this_ beat shows how much I love you" Blaine smiled and smashed his lips to Kurt.

They felt as if they were floating in space as the string of their bond started humming. Kurt pulled back and breathed "take me, Blaine… make love to me… I waited 220 years for you to come"

Blaine facial expression froze and he exclaimed "YOUR THAT OLD!" Kurt narrowed his eyes and said in a dark voice his blue eyes red "is that a problem?"

"No, not at all… I find elderly sexy vampires, incredibly HOT!" Kurt swatted his arms and giggled kissing the tip of Blaine's nose, and sighed in happiness. Blaine's eye color changed from Honey to black, h pressed his lips to Kurt's shoulder blade where the wolf insignia was and whispered causing sensation of Blaine's warm lips against him, make his eyes roll back into his head.

"Your _**mine**_!" Blaine growled possesively. As he placed his hands on Kurt's ass and lifted him up as Kurt compiled and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist his fingers nudging Blaine's curls.

"_**I'm yours, make love to me"**_ Kurt groaned as he felt Blaine's throbbing member rub against him in the water. Blaine moved and walked towards the water fall as he sucked on Kurt's neck

* * *

He had reached a deep cave behind the water fall as they walked in deeper. Blaine dropped Kurt's legs to the ground and realized that they were so deep inside that the water barely was higher than their ankles. Blaine moved and lit up a candle he had brought from home.

"You brought a candle" Kurt asked his breathing heavy, Blaine looked at Kurt with lust blown pupils and said "I wanted to see your face every time I touch you". Kurt groaned, Blaine kissed him and slowly pushed Kurt down onto his back on the hard wet floor of the cave.

He straddled Kurt's hips and grounded into him as he watched Kurt moan in pleasure his fingers digging into Blaine's thighs. "ugh, _take me!"_ Kurt screamed in pleasure as Blaine's hard on rubbed against his own. Blaine smirked and pinned Kurt's wrist above his head and bite at Kurt's neck. Kurt threw his head back as werewolf teeth sunk in his hard cold skin.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as his mate drank his blood from his pulse point. Blaine ripped his lips away form Kurt and kissed Kurt with his bloody lips "your fucking delicious" Blaine groaned as Kurt licked the remaining blood form Blaine's lips making Blaine growling response. Kurt moved his wrists out of Blaine's grasp.

"my turn" Kurt said in a dark seductive voice, he gripped his fingers in Blaine's hair and roughly pulled his head back revealing Blaine's delicious throat made for Kurt to drink from, he licked his lips as he saw Blaine's Adams apple bob as he gulped. And that did it for Kurt he suck his fangs into Blaine's neck and Blaine screamed "KURT! FUCK!"

Kurt moaned and he drank the delicious addicting warm blood from Blaine as one of his hands tangled in Blaine' hair while the other caressed the thighs that were on his side.

Kurt was done and said "fuck me until I can't get enough!"

Upon hearing those words Blaine forced Kurt's legs apart and he moved them so they were bend, he kissed his way down Kurt's chest and Kurt writhe in pleasure and want. Blaine was now at his erection he briefly wrapped his lips around his and just gave it a teasing lick on its underside before moving lower and sucking at the vampire's balls and when his tongue reached Kurt's hole he gave it a few licks before slowly pushing his wolf tongue in its pushing pass the ring of nerves and pulling back he didn't have lube.

"FUCK! I don't need lube, I can take it just fuck me god dammit!" Kurt threw his head back and lifted his lips Blaine smirked at him and moved up sliding his hands up Kurt's silky smooth porcelain chest brushing past his nipples and breathed in his ears "_prepare me, baby"_ Kurt opened his eyes and slid down without second guessing he took Blaine's cock whole and sucked on it Blaine could feel the slightest touch of the fangs and he never imagined how good that cold mouth felt against him. Kurt was done soon and he moved and kissed Blaine.

Blaine lifted one of Kurt's legs and placed it over his shoulder and the other around his waist as he positioned him self and pushed his saliva covered cock into Kurt's tight hole.

":**ugh-that feels good-only you cane make me-**_**shit right there!-**_**feel this way" **Kurt groaned as the pain had subsided as Blaine pounded into Kurt, his werewolf strength in handy as with every push his erection brushed against Kurt's prostrate.

"_That's right, baby only I can make you feel this way…. You so good and __**tight**__ for me_" Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth as they hungrily kissed.

It wasn't long till Kurt felt the bubbling sensation inside his stomach And he ripped Blaine's lips from his neck where he sucked a hickey next to the mark as he nibbled on Blaine' earlobe he said "I'm gonna come… _come with me Blaine… come inside me and fill me up!"_ That did it for Blaine and he came long and hard into Kurt as Kurt followed just with him.

After they had been done with their orgasms Blaine lied on top of Kurt kissing gently Kurt's chest as he licked at some of Kurt's come.

"I love you so much" he said to Kurt who ran his fingers through Blaine's damp sweaty curls.

"I love you too" Blaine beamed at Kurt ad gave Kurt a soft kiss on the lips and said "we're mated for eternity, and I am _never_ leaving you"

* * *

**A/N: SMUTYYY smut smut ;) long smut right?**

**So what do you think, they are FINALLY mated… go one do a victory dance! **


	10. Chapter 8: Our Time

**A/N: smut, in chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Our Time**

"Mhmmmmm _Blaine!_" Kurt moaned as he had his legs around Blaine, when both of them were fully clothed and were standing on the land, Blaine had Kurt pressed up against the tree as he kissed, the slowly fading bite mark, and the mated bond insignia on his shoulder, while Kurt gripped at his hair.

"I love you" Blaine breathed against his skin and kissed behind Kurt's ear sucking there for just a brief moment, Kurt nuzzled his nose in Blaine's wild curls and kissed his cheek "I love you too, but it's late…. I have to meet Sebastian"

Blaine groaned ad let Kurt's thighs drop in anger and he fisted behind Kurt's back pulling him in a bone crushing hug and kissed him furiously "I-Don't-want-to-let-you-go!" Blaine said in between the kisses... Kurt felt a hot tear move down Blaine's cheeks; he pulled back only to find Blaine's eyes full of isolated unshed tears.

"Baby, don't cry" Kurt cooed and wrapped Blaine in a softer soothing hug; Blaine placed his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of his lover.

"I'll miss you" Blaine murmured against the cold skin.

"Baby, I'll miss you too… we will see each other in couple of hours…. At school okay and I'll meet you here tonight"

"I'll still want you more" Blaine said and smiled kissing Kurt softly.

"But I'll ride you this time" Kurt smirked in the kiss and he heard Blaine groan and thrust against his hips, saying "ugh! Don't get me hard!" Kurt chuckled darkly and gripped Blaine's ass, and said seductively in his ear "I'll ride you so hard that I would feel it every time we are apart".

Blaine arched his back pressing his rapidly Harding member against Kurt's thigh, until someone cleared their throat causing both of the lovers to part. "As sexy as my cousin making my future brother in law hard is… we have to go now baby doll" Blaine blushed and Kurt bit back the giggle.

"we are not getting married now" Kurt said he looked at Blaine who looked as if his heart just sunk and he quickly added "as soon as I get the chance I don't care if you say yes or not, but I'm dragging you to the chapel and I will force you to say 'I do'"

"You don't have to force me…. I already say _I do_" Blaine smiled and moved towards Kurt and kissed him passionately, when his hands just traveled south of Kurt's back Sebastian said "okayyyyyyy… you can do that when I'm NOT here… btw I'm Sebastian" Blaine smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I know… sorry for the bad first impression" Blaine apologized and Sebastian pushed it aside and said "hey, no problem! Besides that's how I got to know how much possessive you are about him… I know you will protect him when I'll leave tomorrow"

Kurt eyes snapped and he said in shock "YOU'RE GOING BACK!?"

"I have to, baby doll… duty calls…. Besides I think you have a new way to occupy your time" he winked at Blaine who chuckled and he added "okay I'll give you 5 minutes say bye and come on Kurt" Seb. Vanished into the woods.

Kurt turned to Blaine who already had Kurt pushed up against the tree and kissed him hungrily "I'm telling the warblers…"

"Will they accept it?" Kurt asked breathless and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead Blaine nodded and smiled "they'll love you" he kissed Kurt's Adams apple and Kurt unlaced his arms from Blaine's neck.

Blaine pouted, Kurt chuckled and kissed his lower lip, "I love you see you at school, love" he caressed Blaine's cheek before he vanished.

Blaine sighed and placed his forehead against the bark of the tree.

* * *

Kurt had said a tearful and happy good-bye to Sebastian before he left for Dalton. Blaine was standing by his locker, Kurt smirked at him, and he looked around to see the hallway vacant and took his first chance. He stood behind Blaine and pulled the back of his coat down revealing his spine and sank his teeth into it. Blaine groaned and bowed his head for Kurt to drink more from him.

"Miss me?" Blaine asked teasingly, he felt Kurt's lips leave his skin as his tongue darted out to lick the remaining blood sealing the two punctured holes. "More than you can imagine" Blaine spun in his arms and kissed him on his lips.

"I would return the favor but we're late"

"GUYS! GUYS! PATIENCE! We still have Blaine's and Kurt's song choice" Wes yelled and silenced the room of arguing warblers who sat back down and huffed. Right than a pair of giggles were heard as Kurt and Blaine walked in hand in hand. The only thing different was Kurt's tie was open and there was a healing wound on his neck along with a hickey near his collar. The warblers were all silent and watch the two mates sit down _incredibly_ close on the couch.

"Why don't you just sit in Blaine's lap Kurt" Trent said teasingly and that sure did get the two lovers attention as Blaine growled at him.

"Well _finally!"_ Nick sighed in relief and Kurt chuckled.

"Okay _all that stuff _later the sectionals practice now" David said.

* * *

Kurt had made an excuse to his father again of going out to hunt in the nearby grounds and Finn covered for him, he had made his way to the lake and by the time he just crossed the territory line he was swept in Blaine's arms and spun around as the werewolf peppered kisses all over his jaw, Kurt giggled and said "we have till 4 in the morning".

Blaine smiled and stood back, he pulled Kurt's shirt over his head and pressed his palms flat on his abs and said in a low throaty voice 'lets make the most of it shall we" Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand kneaded his hips as Kurt took Blaine's clothes off. Blaine lifted Kurt up in bridal style and kissed his neck as they walked into the lake, towards they're safe place.

Blaine was on his back, as his mate placed kisses on every pat of his skin, he rolled his head back and moaned as Kurt sucked on his abdomen, while his hands roam Blaine's thighs. "Mhmm I missed you so much, babe" and Kurt hummed in response, he slid up Blaine's chest where there were several bite marks. He licked a long stripe from Blaine's collar-bone and up to his ear, "bend your legs for me, love" he whispered seductively into Blaine's ear who hurriedly compiled.

Kurt moved back and spread his legs; he positioned himself on Blaine's hip and sunk down on his throbbing member. Kurt moaned and threw his head back as he felt Blaine fill his tight hole.

Blaine groaned as Kurt roll his hips against him "Mhmm, your always so tight for me, sweetie"

Kurt moaned and rested his back against Blaine's legs as he moved up and down on Blaine's cock, as he yelled out his name every time it touched his cock. Blaine growled and pushed Kurt off of his lap and on to the rocky ground of the cave. Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs as he panted still trying to catch his breath as Blaine's fast movements caught him off guard. Blaine placed Kurt's legs over his shoulder and slammed into him.

"BLAINE!-OH GOD!-UGH!-** iloveyousomuch!"** Kurt screamed on top of his lungs ad Blaine pounded into his, grunts left the werewolf's mouth as he gripped Kurt's legs tightly and bent down to bite into Kurt's hips, he drank the vampires blood making they're bond strengthen and Kurt couldn't even breathe, he felt as if he was going to pass out of sheer pleasure and that's when he came spilling his seed all over Blaine's chest, Blaine could feel his own orgasm near and he slammed into Kurt as he came. The werewolf licked Kurt's come as it mixed with the blood he drank from the cold man.

Kurt sighed and felt his legs turn into jelly as Blaine let them drop from his shoulders, he rolled to his side and his chest heaved. Kurt turned himself over and rested his head on top of Blaine's chest "your mine"

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer "I'm yours"

They bid their goodbyes before the sunrise and Kurt ran back to his home and so did Blaine. He wasn't question as he entered the house, neither his father was there like last time; he must have been sleeping by now. Kurt walked up to his room, and lied down on his bed, it had been two nights since he hadn't slept for a long time, after three hours he woke up from the alarm and got out of his bed and towards his attach bathroom.

He washed his face and did his skin moisturizing, what he had not expect was _this_ to happen next as he felt his throat burn and next thing he knew, he was throwing up blood into the sink.

* * *

**A/N: hehehehe… anything need to be said? I think not ;) ;)**


	11. Chapter 9: Feeling

**A/N: Short chapter but hope you love it **

**Has sexual talk and sex DUH! A descriptive blow-job (this is what happens when you read **_**fifty shade of grey**_**)**

**Hopefully less spelling mistakes… wrote it quickly cuz you guys have reviewed so much and I LOVE YOU GUYS =D thanks for liking my story**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Feeling**

Kurt had been feeling a bit off al week but it didn't stop him from seeing Blaine, he had sneaked about every night and spent the night with his mate in their secret peace sanctum. They talked about each others life and told each other about what the liked and hoped for.

This time tonight they just spent the night sitting in the edge of the lake half submerged in water as the moon showed only a day left till the full moon, Blaine had been recently quite dominating in their sexual acts than before, Kurt didn't mind it as long as he didn't part with his mate.

Kurt sat in-between Blaine's legs pressed his back against his lover's chest as the werewolf traced his finger tip up and down Kurt's thighs

"Will I see you one the full moon?" Kurt asked as Blaine massaged his hips, moaning every now and then. Blaine nibbled at his ear lobe and hummed in response.

"You do know I usually throw ridiculous tantrums during the full moon, but you have changed that… and yes…. Three days without seeing you would suck… though I would be in my wolf form meaning we can't fuck…_maybe_"

Kurt swatted at Blaine's leg and said 'I may love you unconditionally but I will NOT have sex with a boy in werewolf form, I would not get to kiss you"

Blaine laughed and said "well, we can't have that can we sweet heart… but don't worry, at least I'll get to _lick_ you all I want" Kurt would have blushed if he could, but instead he felt himself going hard.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and straddled his lap, wrapping his pale porcelain arms around his lovers neck and whispered seductively "well, I may take you up on that offer, but make love to me all night before sunrise" his hands trailed south grabbing Blaine's member in his hand and giving it a rough squeeze Blaine growled and rolled them over so he had Kurt pinned down beneath him.

Kurt giggled and kissed his lips in for a searing kiss. Blaine bit on his lower lip causing Kurt to gasp and Blaine devoured him, sucking the blood that dripped off of his mate's lips, Kurt gripped Blaine's ass and slid down into the water, he ripped his lips away from Blaine and whispered hoarsely "make love to me"

* * *

*****_**very descriptive blow-job***_

"don't' I always" Blaine said cockily and he grabbed Kurt's thighs wrapping them around his torso as he felt Kurt grind his dick against Blaine's abs "Mhmm impatient are we?" Kurt moaned as Blaine walked them under the waterfall and to the cave, he was still standing when Kurt let his legs drop from Blaine's waist and he dropped down on his knees in front of Blaine he grabbed the base of Blaine's dick and latched his lips on to it.

Blaine gripped Kurt's soft chestnut hair as the vampire as he fucked into the vampire's talented mouth, he sucked on it _hard_. He felt the cold tongue gather up all the pre-cum and slide the cold pink tongue under his member and trace his tongue on the very sensitive vein as his hands moved along with the rhythm of his tongue as they rolled the eager wolf's balls. "**Ugh! Fuck! I'm gonna-"**

Kurt cut him off and he bit into Blaine's thigh and said as the blood came out "come into my mouth, love" and when Kurt attached his lips back to Blaine's dick that's when he came, and Kurt swallowed all he could.

_*__**blow –job finished***_

"Mhmm, your fucking perfect, but I am not done yet" Kurt said and Blaine picked up on the mood quickly he pushed Kurt face down and climbed on his back without a second thought or warning he pushed in Kurt who screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Scream my name!" Blaine demanded and he fucked hard into Kurt. Kurt threw his head back and screamed his hips moved up into Blaine with rhythm, Kurt flipped him over with his arms and started riding him, Blaine growled appreciatively and grabbed Kurt's hips as the vampire bounced up and down on him.

Kurt moved his hands between Blaine's legs and he reached for his own mate's hole and he pushed two fingers deep inside the werewolf who groaned.

It wasn't long till he came inside Kurt and Kurt all over his legs.

* * *

Kurt gasped and coughed in his bathroom, it had been another morning of three weeks since he had threw up blood again, he was finding it hard to keep blood in him, as he always threw up most of the time, and mostly after he had sex with Blaine, and this time he _actually _sweated!

Kurt had told Finn about it when his step brother had caught him hunched over throwing up in the bathroom, he had said to take Kurt to Kurt's best friend Rachel's father who was an expert witch doctor. Kurt felt his stomach churn every time he _tried_ to run and whenever he did fats movements at vampire pace, it was unusual but Kurt didn't wanted to worry Blaine for no reason.

Though Kurt thought that the blood he must have drank from Blaine had infused with the feed. So he ignored his throwing up and made his way to school. As he walked in the school hallway he was greeted with a kiss by his mate.

"Good morning, beautiful" Blaine smiled and Kurt chuckled he kissed Blaine's cheeks and moved away and said "careful love, we are on low-key remember… come on lover boy, we have class" Kurt kissed him swiftly and ran towards the English classroom.

Kurt sat in the front row with Blaine by his side, but they kept a gap between the chairs yet still held hands when no one was looking, the class was busy in their pair book report, Kurt tried to keep an annoyed faced as Blaine talked to him, as they played out their _still hatred for each others kind_ look until the door of the classroom opened.

"Can I help you sweet heart?" Mrs. Tanner asked as she stood up from her desk, while a new _vampire_ student entered the classroom, whom Kurt has never seen before.

"Um, yes… I'm new here, I just enrolled here" the short boy said as he walked into the classroom while everyone stared at him with either annoyed or, disgusted looks.

Mrs. Tanner shakes his hand and said "good to see a new student join, what's your name?"

The boy smiled and said "Chandler Kheil"

* * *

**A/N: NEW CHARACTER entry….. So what is Chandler going to do NOW?**

**Any guesses, suggestions, requests?**

**Let me now =D**

**Till next time…**


	12. Future Warning

Dear readers,

Don't worry I'm still alive, not dead. My laptop charger is busted so i have delayed the update.

Other than that i will update by today but i think i should give you a warning for what's coming up next.

There will be 4 major charcter deaths in the story... Its best you don't know now... But don't worry Klaine would be safe from this.

And the story... Is now M-Preg...

Hopefully you won't hate the M-Preg thing because i have added this as the major mix up in all of the plot.

So till my chapter update...

Bye, and thanks for reading the note:) 


	13. Chapter 10: Never Easy

**A/N: hope you enjoy **** I AM BACK!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Never Easy**

"Blaine would you mind being a dear and sit somewhere else, I think Chandler needs a Warm welcome from a fellow vampire" Mrs. Tanner said to Blaine who looked at Chandler with daggers. Kurt patted Blaine's leg for him to leave. And Blaine tried to _act_ calm as he got up.

Mrs. Tanner smiled at the new vampire and gestured at Kurt "Chandler this is K-"

"Kurt Hummel, son of Burt Hummel, Lord of vampires, he is practically the prince of our kind" Chandler gushed over Kurt who gave him a flattered smile. "It's an _honor_ to meet you"

"Pleasures all mine": Kurt said kindly, as Chandler sat down next to him.

"This might sound so _cliché_ but what is a vampire like you doing in a place like this?" Kurt eyes went wide and he stole a glance at Blaine who seemed as if he heard that after the response he got from him.

Blaine thought to himself **that is my fucking line! Don't you dare touch him!** Kurt smiled and told him his side of the story and he nodded to it, he was all happy and excited as if Kurt was a shiny toy for a five year old.

Chandler kept trying to move in closer and just get into Kurt's personal space bubble which only his best friends and Blaine had the privilege to penetrate it.

When Chandler placed a hand on Kurt's arm, Kurt heard a faint growl come from Blaine, Kurt smiled uncomfortably and pulled Chandler's hands off of him and said "look you are sweet, but its best you keep distance and not cross my space if you know what's good for you…. I may not have my bodyguards here, but my brother is not far from here" Chandler nodded vigorously and apologized "I'm so sorry, I'm usually just overly excited hope you don't mind I just-"

Kurt placed a hand in front of him to stop his rambling and said "its okay I get it, but it was your _first_ warning of the day"

With that said Kurt turn his attention towards the rest of the lecture.

By the end of the lecture Kurt was the last one to leave with Chandler at his tale, luckily he was fast enough to dodge him and leave. As Kurt walked down the hall, a strong pair of arms grabbed his hips and threw him over his shoulder and ran into the nearby empty class.

"You know when a prince sweeps his love off of his feet, its suppose to be romantic…not as if he is taking me to his personal torture room" Kurt commented and Blaine dropped him down on the desk, and kissed him fiercely.

Kurt moaned and locked his fingers in Blaine's hair, as his hands snake up the vampire's shirt and carressed the cold flesh underneath the thin fitting dress shirt.

"Mmmmm, Blaine I love the sneaking and making out, but wha-"

"Who is that vampire, do you know him?" Blaine demanded as he gripped the hair from the back of Kurt's neck and pulled his head back.

"I don't know him, I hate him incase you are jealous" Kurt smirked as Blaine sucked on Kurt's collar bone, while the vampire wrapped his legs around the werewolf.

"_Jealous!?_ Of _him_? _Please!"_ Blaine scoffed. Kurt thrust his hips up to meet with Blaine's.

"Your reaction says otherwise" Kurt replied and moaned when Blaine gripped his ass and picked him up from the table and moved behind the teacher's desk. Blaine muttered under his breath "let me remind you that _**you are mine**__!_" He dropped Kurt down on the floor with a light thump and Kurt's stomach churns.

Kurt winces in pain and Blaine looks at him horrified "**oh god!** I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kurt shakes his head in a no and grabs the back of his lover's neck and pulls him down in for a kiss, as Blaine starts to unbutton Kurt's pants.

Little did they know the vampire they agreed to hate was standing outside the door with a satisfied grin as he muttered while he walked away _"perfect"_

* * *

"RACHEL!" Kurt screamed as he ran slowly up to witch waiting for him by the front door of her house "KURT!" she said cheerfully as the taller vampire engulfed her in a hug "oh, my GOD! Its been ages! I missed you!" Rachel jumped up and down.

"_Finn_? Hi!" she said as Finn looked at her timidly.

"Hi, Rach" he said.

Kurt looked at both his brother and best friend exchange glances and he cleared his throat "oh, uh, my daddy will see you in his office, come on in" Rcahel said breaking her gaze away from Finn.

"Hello Hiram" Kurt and Finn greeted the witch as they looked around the office full of equipments, in Kurt's mind _equipments of torture and pain_. He may have been an original but he sure hated Doctors and hospitals.

"Come take seat boys" the witch said as both of them sat on the two chairs on the other side of Hiram's desk.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked. Finn gave Kurt a nod.

Kurt sighed and said "its, uh me… um I've been throwing up _a lot_ recently, been sweating and haven't been able to keep blood in my system"

Hiram nodded and note it down, "have you experienced this before, son?"

"No"

"And are you mated?" he asked and looked up, Kurt looked at Finn for support and he nodded again.

"Yes…. With a werewolf" Kurt said and sighed finally, getting _that_ out of his system.

Hiram nodded and said "the enemy?" Kurt nodded and he asked "how long has it been since you had a blood bond"

Kurt tried to calculate and replied "uh, 3 weeks ago, we had mated…. And after that we had it everyday" the topic became soon uncomfortable as Hiram asked.

"You're gay, right?" Kurt nodded.

"And your mate, he is the receiver or you are"

"I am" Kurt said and bit his lips, as he shifted uncomfortably as the next questions came.

"And have you used protection"

"No"

"Have you had oral intake?" Kurt nodded and looked down embarrassed that his brother was looking at him in surprise.

"Would you mind lying on the examination table, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and got up as he lied down on the table, Hiram walked over and lifted Kurt's shirt and pressed his fingers hard on his abdomen. "Tell me where it hurts"

"Here" Kurt motioned to his left side.

Hiram pressed around, then placed his hands flat on Kurt's stomach and closed his eyes.

After a while he opened them startled.

"I don't know how to tell you this… but there is no other way… your with child, son… and a first werewolf/vampire hybrid ever in history"

Kurt eyes watered and he pushed Hiram's hands off of his stomach and placed his hands over his stomach in disbelieve; he sat up in sudden movement and felt the pain strike his back, so he slumped back down.

He was with child…. Blaine's child. A child of two enemy clans.

"What are you going to do about it" Finn asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around his panicking brother's shoulder and hugged him close.

Kurt breathing becomes heavy as he sobs into Finn's chest, "so what now?" Finn asked this time from Hiram who placed a comforting hand on Kurt's arm and said

"The pregnancy would be of 5 months,_ if_ my calculation is correct…. I'm not 100% sure but this is the first time in history a vampire and werewolf combine would have a biological child, let alone a male vampire"

"H-How's its possible?" Kurt's voice broke

"well, it hasn't happened before in history and your sudden case, of vampire-werewolf mating is a first including,_ your_ parents both were pure bloods, so it would make it easy for you conceive… but its quiet rare for male to give birth as they are quiet a few capable of reproduction"

Finn cleared his throat as he held on to Kurt's trembling hands "so, what do we do now?"

"well considering, the child is 100% hybrid, and vampires and werewolves have fast growth, the child would take up to 5 months maximum and you will definitely start to show within a month or so… however you can get abortion, it won't be easy as not many vampires have mated with wolves I'll tell you that and I have a little experience considering those two kinds hybrids… but I can arran-"

"NO!" Kurt snapped and sat up straight, he wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach, he looked up at Finn and whispered "I don't want to give this baby up, I just c-can't do this F-Finn"

Finn smiled and rubbed his back "Mr. Berry, would you tell anyone about this?" he asked and glared at the witch as he wrapped an arm around his brother possessively.

"No, most certainly not, even if I wanted to Rachel won't allow it" he winked at Finn.

"Well, for now on, you are Kurt's doctor and I hope we won't regret it…. But first things first what do we need to do for the baby?" Finn asked.

Hiram sat down and tapped the pen on his notepad and said "well, I need a blood sample of Kurt than of the babies father of course, for now, Kurt eat normal _human _food too along with blood… and we will see what happens from then on wards"

Kurt froze, he had to tell Blaine…. Who had difficultly agree to mate with Kurt… let alone did it _after_ Kurt was almost killed by his ex.

Kurt only thought if Blaine would be willing for the child… and what would Kurt do when in matter of months he will start showing…. And the consequences of his father finding out that the direct heir of his family would have mated with an enemy and was pregnant with a werewolf/vampire child.

* * *

**A/N: thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 11: Nobody said it was easy

**A/N: okay so let the angst BEGIN! You MIGHT need a tissue box… so just be prepared ;)… don't say I didn't warn you **

**And also the M-Preg of this story: since some vampires who are born whose parents them selves were original born vampires, the vampire can reproduce… as every born vampire male or female have reproductive organs and they are the same, the only difference is their physique and physical features and genitals… only by those they are separated as male or female other than that, the vampires are born with same organs….**

**And since there are quiet few **_**male-**__**original**_** vampires who have mated with the same sex have been able to reproduce.**

**Since Kurt's parents Burt and Elizabeth both were originals and belong to pure blood (or you can say true blood) families. That's why Kurt is able to reproduce… **

**Any questions you have you can ask me on PM or review**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nobody said it was easy**

Kurt was silent through out the drive back to the mansion, Finn didn't say anything. He knew it must be hard for his brother right now.

The two brothers exited the car and handed the keys to the guards to take it back to the garage. Finn walked with Kurt up the steps cautiously, prepared to catch Kurt if he falls.

Kurt groaned and said "Finn, I am only _3 weeks_ so please, I think I can at least _walk_"

Finn nodded and didn't say anything. He walked the younger vampire up to his bedroom, Kurt sat down on his bed and sighed, he felt the tears sting his eyes and he broke down completely. Finn ran to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Ssh, it's alright… we'll think of something" he calmed Kurt down.

"No, Finn… what if father finds out… he _will_ see eventually… I can't go back to Dalton now… and Blaine… h-he would hate me, he was difficult to convince that he loves me let alone he would accept _me_ an abnormal vampire who is _pregnant_ for god sake!" Kurt sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

"Your not abnormal Kurt, who would have known male vampires can reproduce… it's not your fault… and what you have, is a miracle, Blaine would _not_ leave you" Finn re assured Kurt who shake his head.

"What am I going to do now?" Kurt looked at Finn with scared eyes.

Finn sighed and thought for a while "okay, here is what we do… we tell, Quinn, she has been pregnant before so she can help, and Puck will definitely take your side and will deal with anyone who crosses us and when the times right we tell Burt, and call Sebastian for convincing him… and Puck and I will go to Dalton tomorrow, and cut your name from the school board, and as for Blaine, why don't you rest today and I will take you to see him tomorrow at the lake" Kurt nodded and sighed.

Quinn and Puck were extremely affectionate when Finn told them about Kurt's _situation_, and they immediately agreed on helping. Quinn had decided to stay with Kurt most of the day, until Sebastian (who Finn called the same night) would come back to Ohio.

Kurt was scared about what was going to happen, he stayed in bed and avoided seeing his father who luckily was going to visit the vampires in Alaska. Kurt stayed in bed and in the confinements of his bedroom to keep himself and his un-born child safe.

* * *

Blaine was confused, Kurt hadn't come by the lake last night and neither he came to Dalton this morning, he was concerned and worried. Chandler was there though, and much to Blaine's surprise he saw Finn and Puck, Blaine knew that Finn was Kurt's step brother and Puck was his friend.

He saw them walking into the dean's office, and Blaine knew something was not right.

He stayed out to wait for the two vampires to exit the office.

Finn sighed in relief as he and Puck had gotten Kurt out of Dalton without any questions involve. They walked out and were stopped by a shorter honey eyes wolf.

"What's your problem, short stack?" Puck questioned and glared at Blaine.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked ignoring Puck, last thing he wanted was to get in a fight with Kurt's clan.

Finn looked at Puck to assure him that _he_ was Kurt's mate "he is… um, he said he will see you tonight" with that said they turned to leave but Blaine caught Finn's arm.

"Is he alright?" he asked urgently.

Finn nodded and Blaine let his arm go, and watched the two vampires walk away.

* * *

Blaine waited impatiently by the lake, pacing continuously, hoping for Kurt to come.

He heard a rustling from far and than caught Kurt's scent, and then he saw Kurt walking slower than usual towards his waiting mate.

"KURT!" Blaine cheered and rant towards him, picking him up in his arms and twirling him around.

"_Wait!_ Blaine not that fast!" he exclaimed, his head feeling dizzy.

Blaine chuckled and placed him down and kissed him fiercely "why weren't you at Dalton, I missed you" Blaine said in-between the kisses.

"I was… uh, sick" Kurt gasped for air and Blaine started sucking on Kurt's neck wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Sick?" Blaine chuckled and licked a long stripe up to Kurt's ear and bit on his jaw tasting his mate "since when do vampires get sick?"

"Only the abnormal ones" Kurt said shaking.

"Mmmm, you're pretty normal to me" Blaine said and captured Kurt's lips with his, Blaine could sense something bothering Kurt, one he was trembling and second he wasn't responding to the kisses.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked and pressed their foreheads together. Kurt bit his lips as tears left his eyes he looked at Blaine and hugged him, trying to get all he could before this all ended.

Kurt mouthed on Blaine's neck and his jaw as he said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Kurt stop! What's-"

"I'm pregnant" Kurt blurted out and moved his arms away from Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and said "come on, seriously…. "

Kurt sniffed and grabbed Blaine's hands he placed them on his stomach, where there was a slight bump now, "what this is impossible-'

Kurt nodded and wiped his tears he looked at Blaine who was confused "I went to the doctor, with F-Finn… I have been pregnant ever since we mated first… the doctor said that… since I am a pure blood I can easily be a carrier"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes for any doubt, but it was true everything that Kurt said was and he couldn't wrap his head around this "_shit!"_ Blaine swore and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Blaine I didn't want this to happen, but even if you are in it or not I am keeping the baby and-"

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" Blaine snapped and Kurt bit his lips "did you even think **what this would do to you, to **_**us**_**…** if my dad or yours find out we are doomed all because of this-(gestures to Kurt's stomach)- I didn't ask for any of this" Blaine said and sat down on the rock holding his head in his hands.

"Neither did I Blaine, but this happened for a reason and I am not letting it go-"

"Your dad will kill you Kurt if he finds out; he will kill you and the baby…"

"He won't Blaine I can deal with it everything will be okay just-" Kurt pleaded walking towards Blaine who snapped again

"**do you **_**think**_** he would welcome, that god forsaken child into this world and even let it be born once he finds out that it's a **_**hybrid!?**_** A FUCKING half werewolf! We are already at war ends and that thing is not going to help sort it out! It is going to make matters worse, I already can't risk losing you and now having a fucking baby won't ensure me that you will **_**live**_** or we could eve be happy" **Blaine yelled his eyes pitch black with rage and his wolf teeth visible.

Kurt took a step back and wiped the new tears that left his eyes; he placed his arms protectively around his stomach and gritted his teeth.

Blaine started yelling again "**oh what now!? You know that having that baby won't-"**

"**THAT BABY!? It's YOUR CHILD GOD DAMMIT! **_**God forsaken child!**_** How can you even **_**say**_** that or even **_**think!**_**... that's all I needed to know, I was right… this was what it all took… you said that you will **_**never**_** leave me… but I can see it clear now, you don't want me and you rather have our child dead than be **_**thankful**_** that we even have one that shows the symbol of our love! I can't believe you are so pathetic that you can't even risk or even **_**fight**_** for us… I rather be dead with my baby than be alive and live another day with **_**you**_**! Don't **_**ever or even think that I am coming back to you!**_** I rather raise our baby by myself than let it even know what a coward his father was! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" **Kurt screamed at Blaine and sobbed, he covered his face with the hood he had on and ran back into his territory in hope Finn would be able to carry him rest of the way back home, he was emotionally and physically drained.

* * *

Blaine stood there watching Kurt leave as the words repeated in his head

'**-I rather raise our baby by myself than let it even know what a coward his father is! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!-'**

'**-I rather be dead with my baby than be alive and live another day with **_**you**_**!-'**

'**-I can't believe you are so pathetic that you can't even risk or even **_**fight**_** for us-'**

'**-**_**Thankful**_** that we even have one that shows the symbol of our love-'**

Those words repeated again and again and Blaine looked at the place where Kurt vanished to, he collapsed on the ground and covered his face in with his hands as he sobbed _**come back to me, Kurt… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… I just can't lose you.**_

* * *

Kurt sat in his room to where the piano he and his mom used to play. He pressed his fingers on few of the keys testing the sounds, he looked down and placed a hand on his stomach and whispered "_we'll get through this, sweetie… I promise, Uncle Finn, Uncle Noah and Uncle Seb. Are here and Aunt Quinn loves you too… we don't need him I'll keep you safe and happy… I love you"_ he cooed and rubbed his stomach.

"Hey… how're my two favorite people in the world?" Finn asked as he, Quinn and Puck entered the room with Quinn holding some human food, which was hardly appealing.

"We're great" Kurt said half heartedly

Puck picked up on the sadness and squeezed his shoulder "don't worry dude, we're here and we won't leave"

Kurt nodded and gave him a smile "what are you playing?" Quinn asked and sat down next to Kurt on the bench.

"Nothing I was just… " Finn cuts him off

"Come on play something, dude"

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry****  
****You don't know how lovely you are****  
****I had to find you, tell you I need you****  
****Tell you I set you apart****  
****Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions****  
****Oh let's go back to the start****  
****Running in circles, coming up tails****  
****Heads on a science apart****Nobody said it was easy****  
****It's such a shame for us to part****  
****Nobody said it was easy****  
****No one ever said it would be this hard****  
****Oh, take me back to the start.****I was just guessing at numbers and figures****  
****Pulling the puzzles apart****  
****Questions of science, science and progress****  
****Don't speak as loud as my heart****  
****And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me****  
****Oh and I rush to the start****  
****Running in circles, chasing our tails****  
****Coming back as we are****Nobody said it was easy****  
****Oh it's such a shame for us to part****  
****Nobody said it was easy****  
****No one ever said it would be so hard****  
****I'm going back to the start**

"Everything will be okay Kurt, I can't promise it… but we will try as much as we can"

Puck said and Kurt wiped the tears from his cheek and sighed to him self as he placed his hands on his stomach '_**we will be okay**_**'**

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Concerns?**

**Let me know what you think?**

**I didn't originally plan for Blaine to lash out on Kurt but it just popped into my head and I was like 'that would be more fun and cruel'**

**I don't hate Blaine or Kurt I love them both A LOT! But yeah…. I can be cruel and make people sad…**

**Anyways….. Hope you enjoyed **

**I have a question for all the warblers, klainers and Blainers out there… what is your favorite Warbler song?**

**Till the next update…. TTFN (ta ta for now) ;)**


	15. Chapter 12: Not Alone

**A/N: nothing much to say….**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Not Alone**

Blaine felt his whole word rip into two, he knew he was never good for Kurt and yet he knew he couldn't live without him. Love seriously did suck at this point.

He couldn't muster up the strength to go home; he didn't want to see anyone than be lefty alone and rot in his own self-made personal hell. He walked into the empty lot of Dalton and climbed the wall to the nearby window of the choir room. He had planned to stay the night there.

Blaine thoughts kept racing back to when he mated with Kurt, when they first kissed, when Kurt said to him 'I love you' and 'you are mine'. Just hearing those words from the pale boy's mouth drove him crazy, and when his thoughts went to what Kurt said to him tonight if never wanting to see him again, and he would be a coward father for his child still stung. Blaine knew he deserved every single word of it. He just wished he hadn't reacted that way.

He was lying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"Your baby, kicked you out already?"

"Get lost! Cooper… I'm not in the mood" Blaine said as his brother hoped inside the room from the window Blaine came in.

"Aw, baby bro. you do know it's your fault right?" Cooper said as he picked Blaine's legs and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you for reminding me…" Blaine retorted.

Cooper rolled his eyes and said "Wes, told me"

Blaine sighed and placed an arm over his eyes saying "I thought so"

Blaine could tell Coop. pursed his lips and said laughing to himself as he did "you do know how to choose' em… though Jeffery showed me the picture of him… I have to say… you sure got your self a tall drink of sexy wrapped up tight in those layers" right than Blaine kicked his older brother's legs and said "shut up! Don't talk about Kurt like that!"

Cooper chuckled and said "I was just complimenting… he sure is cute you know, I'm happy for you baby bro."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and sat up looking at his brother's face in the dark, searching for any doubt "wait… so you won't tell dad?"

"Why the hell would I? I know how daddy dearest would react… plus I'd like to meet Mr. Sexy Pants my self which got my brother so hopelessly in love" Blaine chuckled sarcastically and sighed "I'd take you to him… but he hates me, coop."

Copper groaned and rolled his eyes and said angrily "what the hell did you do now? I knew you should have taken anger management classes here at Dalton BUT Sooooooooo_… I'd be good, I promise, I am not pointlessly aggressive, Cooper I am just 'emotional' I don't need help-_"

"He's pregnant" Blaine said the two shocking words cutting Cooper off in his Blaine impersonation.

Cooper's mouth hung open and he looked at Blaine who held his head hung low.

"Wait… your not joking?"

"Does it LOOK like I AM!" Blaine snapped at him.

"Easy! Big boy! calm down… so _how_ and _when_ did this happen?"

"he said 3 weeks ago when we _mated_ after that he felt sick and went to the doctor with his Frankenteen brother… he is pregnant… and its I think because I didn't know it was true but remember what we were told that vampire's can reproduce but only if they are born to pure bloods themselves…" Cooper nodded, urging Blaine to continue "so Kurt's parents are originals… and he _can_ be a carrier… we both didn't know and now… he is pregnant and doesn't want to give up the baby"

Blaine waited for the aftermath but instead he was caught by surprise when Cooped pulled him in a bone crushing hug "DUDE! THAT'S AMAZING! I'm gonna be an uncle! NOW I seriously have to meet him! I can't believe it you are gonna be a dad and-"

"Kurt doesn't want to see me" Blaine said interrupting Cooper's joyous moment.

"Wait, what… what did _you do?"_ Cooper narrowed his eyes and Blaine gulped and said in a low voice "I said… that baby is… a god forsaken child and… that we are doomed because of it" Blaine started sobbing into his hands and Cooper didn't know whether to slap his brother or comfort him.

"_**He said that he rather be dead with the baby then live another day with me... he's never coming back to me" **_Blaine yelled as he cried.

The older werewolf sighed and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder "you are a screw up… I think Kurt needs to know that first… and second… he will forgive you baby bro. he needs you as much as you need him and okay what you said was fucking rude, especially when he was in that state and YOU think it's not hard for him? Do you think he is stupid enough because he is risking his own life for the life of YOUR child?

For what I've heard and I can see… I can tell he make you happy, and I can tell Kurt is worth dying for and I think… if you really love him… you would go to worlds ends to keep him and you baby safe and happy… your mate is worth risking your own life Blaine, and you only get one in a lifetime… don't let him go… wait all night for him if that's what it takes… he will come one day"

* * *

Kurt groaned when he felt something jumping on the side of his four-poster king size bed he opened his eyes and saw Seb. Smiling at him with all teeth.

"What's up baby daddy… didn't you get _some_ a lot in the past three weeks… a naughty daddy you are" Sebastian winked at him and Kurt chuckled to himself.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes saying "good to see you to, Seb."

"So… I heard… and I told my dad I am gonna do some work for about 10 months here sooooo that means, I get to spend time with daddy here and with the new Little Hummel _(he says in a baby voice patting Kurt's tummy softly)_ You are stuck with me and a bunch of other people too" Sebastian said and crawled over to Kurt.

"I'm happy, for you Kurt… and Finn filled me in about what went down last night… and don't worry… let me handle this" Kurt gave him a smile and hugged him "thanks Seb… by the way… who are the bunch of _other_ people?"

"Come on, baby daddy" Sebastian winked at him and lends him a hand helping Kurt up.

* * *

"KURTIE!" came a loud cheer from the living room and Kurt gasped… all of his friends were, Santana with her mate Brittany, Mike with Tina, Mercedes and Sam, Artie,

Rachel and Carole… _wait_.

"Finn told you?" Kurt asked Carole who nodded and smiled, she walked towards Kurt and placed her hands on his shoulder "don't worry, sweetie when the time comes we will tell your father, we all are going to get you through this" Kurt gave her and the rest a watery smile and hugged her than he walked over to his friends and hugged them.

"OKAY! Enough of this emotional fest, _we_ have a song for you, Lady" Santana said

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "how nice of you, Satan".

_**[Quinn:]**_**  
I'm sitting in a railway station  
Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh**

_**[Puck:]**_**  
On a tour of one-night stands  
My suitcase and guitar in hand**

_**[Puck and Quinn:]**_**  
And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band**

_**[Mike:]**_**  
This wave**

_**[Santana with Mike:]**_**  
Wave**

_**[Mike and Santana:]**_**  
Is stringing us along (**_**[Santana:]**_** Along)**

_**[Mike and Quinn:]**_**  
Just know you're not alone**

_**[Mike:]**_**  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

_**[Santana and Rachel]**_

**Everyday's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh**

_**[Mercedes with Santana:]**_**  
And each town looks the same to me  
The movies and the factories  
And every stranger's face I see  
Reminds me that I long to be**

_[everyone]_**  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found**

_**[Finn with Santana:]**_**  
Just know you're not alone (**_**[Mercedes:]**_** Know you're not alone)**

_**[Puck and Quinn and Sam]**_

**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

_[Everyone]_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

_**[Santana:]**_**  
Where my thought's escape me**

_[everyone]_**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

_**[Mercedes:]**_**  
Where my music's playing**

_[everyone]_**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**_**[Mercedes:]**_** Oh, oh)**

_**[Quinn:]**_**  
Where my love life's waiting  
Silently for me**

_[everyone]_**  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found**

_**[Finn and Rachel]**_

**Just know you're not alone (**_**[Mercedes:]**_** Know you're not alone)**

_**[everyone]**_

'**Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

_**[Santana:]**_**  
Oh oh oh oh!**

_[everyone]_**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

_**[Santana:]**_**  
Where my music's playing**

_**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**_**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

_**[Mercedes:]**_**  
I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home**

_[everyone]_**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**_**[Mercedes:]**_** Know you're not alone)**

_**[Santana:]**_**  
Where my music's playing**

_[everyone]_**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**_**[Santana:]**_** Whoa oh)**

_**[Mercedes:]**_**  
I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home**

_[everyone]_**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

_**[Mercedes:]**_**  
Know you're not alone**

_[everyone]_  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**_**[Mercedes:]**_** Oh…)**

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's shoulder who wiped his tears thinking to himself and his baby

confident then before _'we will get through this, sweetie I promise… we love you'_

* * *

Blaine skipped school the next day and stayed all day and night by the lake looking out at the shimmering water under the moon light; he could smell Kurt still whenever he came here.

He felt as if they had never parted ways… but the thought was still painful. He thought he rather stay and suffer for all he had done than think he can move on knowing that Kurt hates him.

He sighed and cupped his neck as he sang to himself in a low voice:

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed****  
When you get what you want, but not what you need****  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep****  
Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace****  
When you love someone but it goes to waste****  
Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home,**

**And ignite your bones,****  
And I will try to fix you,**

**High up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**

Lights will guide you home

**And ignite your bones****  
And I will try to fix you**

"that still doesn't make me feel even a _tad_ bit sorry for you"

"nice to see you, too Sebastian" Blaine muttered not turning around tall vampire walking towards him.

"you do know, that sitting here and being as pathetic as you already are is NOT going to make things better… you have NO idea what you _literally_ put Kurt through… he _thinks_ he will be fine but your fucking rejection to him let me see…. One, two… well god knows how many times you turned him down because my dear good man, you _are_ a fucking asshole!... how does it feel… knocking Kurt's hope down… he needs to be happy and _you_ think that him being pregnant is an easy choice that everything would be rainbows and unicorns and you will live happily ever after? You don't deserve him… especially after what you did to him"

"are you done?" Blaine asked and got up to face him.

"you think I don't want to kill my self after what I said to him? I was angry and-" Sebastian chuckled and said "ha! It's not about you! Idiot! It's about the man who is now carrying _your_ child"

"I know tha-"

"can't you fight for him? Can't you risk even a little bit for him?"

"I can but he won't talk-" Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes and said "do you think he wants to be hurt more, that baby is enough for him to throw up every night and for him to know that his _own_ mate is there comforting him while his friends wait on his hands and feet"

Blaine bit back the tears that were daring to cloud his vision.

"if the poor baby, is not worth the fight… than lets do this… why don't we kill him that is what you want-" Sebastian was cut off as he was now pinned against the nearby tree by Blaine's hand clamped around his throat.

Sebastian looked down at the wolf who growled and said "don't you _dare_ touch him!"

The vampire chuckled and said "you think _I_ would harm my best friend and my nephew? I am not like you"

When Blaine heard that it literally did make him wish he was dead on spot Sebastian looked at the sudden change in Blaine's expression from anger to sadness "go ahead kill me… make matter worse for Kurt" Blaine let Sebastian go. And he stepped away from him running his fingers through his hair.

"if you really _love_ Kurt and the baby more than anything and if you really did mean what you were just singing… than you need to know that Kurt and _your_ baby really need you…" Sebastian said that and walked back to the mansion leaving Blaine by himself with his thoughts of knowing what ever Sebastian said is true.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooo long chapter…. And what do you think?**

**Now another thing**

**Mika and Tina are vampires, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Rachel are witches… and **

**Sam is a hybrid (half human-vampire) ;)**

**So hope you liked it **


	16. Chapter 13: Come Back To Me

**Chapter 13: Come Back To Me**

**_2 weeks without Kurt…_**

Blaine sighed as he walked back to his house… his grades were down, he barely ate, and he was cranky than usual… and he missed Kurt…every night he would imagine what Kurt would be doing.

He often had the temptation to cross the territory and wait outside Kurt's window but he knew that would mean war.

Blaine had a family dinner today and e could not miss out. He was dressed up in a suit as looked at himself in the mirror. He had a disturbing yet pleasant image cross his mind. He imagined Kurt standing next to him dressed in a stunning well-fitted Black suit holding Blaine's hand as they said their vows. The wolf let out a growl and slammed his fist in the mirror causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Blaine…" Cooper peered through the doors and looked at his angry brother.

"What!" Blaine snarled as he looked at the blood come out of his tan skin. "Everyone is here… so come on" he said and left. Blaine looked at the broken pieces of the mirror scattered over the floor. He didn't know what to do… cry or just rip his own guts out.

* * *

"Finally!" Blaine's father Walter said as Blaine walked down the stairs of his family mansion. Blaine's father was a dad you would just love to have (pun intended) he was simply accepting of his son being gay and NEVER called him a disgrace to the family name almost everyday.

Blaine wished Kurt was at least accepted, unlike his own dad he practically made Blaine feel like he is just a poor excuse of living for him.

"Next time don't embarrass me, you good for nothing child" Walter snarled into Blaine's ear and retorted "why I wouldn't want that"

"Watch your tongue!" Walter snapped at Blaine. The younger werewolf rolled his eyes and shrugged Walter's grip off of him.

The dinner went okay, not that it matter… and now all of the wolf clan was seated for the meeting. Blaine sat next to his father on the left side while Cooper on the right.

The wolves went on and on about how they should expand the boundary like the vampires… and how much they needed to put restraints in school where wolves and vampires go.

"you have no idea, just 3 weeks ago, Blaine here he goes to Dalton right… so get this the faggy son of Burt Hummel came to fucking Dalton! Ho can you even live in that stench… I mean that fag should be kicked out rather than stick around the school… vampires have no place here… and thank god that disgusting creature dropped out of Dalton, probably realized that he is not up to the standards of-"

"SHUT UP!" Blaine voice echoed as he threw his chair back and stood up glaring down at his father.

"What did you say?' Walter narrowed his eyes, his eyes changing from brown to black.

**"You heard what I said! Just shut the fuck up! That was our forefather's war! It's no necessary for us to fight with them when they did nothing to us!"** Blaine yelled at his father.

**"So what you are just going to let them pass by when they attacked us-"**

**"Because one of us killed their clan member-"**

Walter added standing up slamming his fist down on the table as he did so "**that wolf was NOT from our pack-"**

**"But it was our FUCKING KIND!"** Blaine replied showing his sharp wolf teeth at his father.

**"You listen to me you pathetic piece of shit! Are you taking the blood suckers side?"**

**"Well its better then this god damn packs! You all are worthless piece of crap just living on a decade worth of grudge over a kind who didn't do anything TO YOU!"**

Blaine said and stomped his way out of the room where every one of his family, and pack member just starred at the father and son banter in silence.

**"Don't ever come back here! Until you get your fucking priorities straight!"** Walter yelled as he watched Blaine walk towards the door. Blaine stopped and growled balling his hands into fists as he said through his teeth **"I rather am dead than stay in this so called ****pack****"** and than the young wolf opened the door and walked out.

Blaine ripped his coat, tie and shirt over his head and dropped them on the huge rock as he reached the lake. He took his shoes of and tossed them into the water as he slammed his fist into the nearby tree.

Blaine could feel his heart beating fast as he pulled on his hair freeing them from the gel, he let out a growl and took off running and as he did he growled and shifted.

* * *

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he looked at Kurt who had dark circles under his eyes, his face in a pout as he played with the string of Finn's gap hoody. He looked out the window as he muttered under his breath 'I don't need him'

Sebastian drove Kurt's navigator as they just left from visiting Hiram, they had given him Kurt's blood sample and did an ultra sound in which the baby was healthy but the sex could not be determined. One thing was for sure, Kurt was still getting huge, he could barely fit into his jeans as he now settled on wearing sweat pants of Finn, the baby bump was visible and but at least Burt was still on his business trip… that meant it gave them time for deciding how to present Kurt's "situation" to him.

"I'm FINE! Sebastian!" Kurt said out loud, he could tell his cousin looking at him through the reflection in the window.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, Kurt has finally started acting on the hormones… he was bitchy than usual.

It was the worse when Sebastian and Kurt had one hell of argument about his jeans.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"NO!"_

_"SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY KURT I AM WARNING YOU"_

_Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes he gave him a bitch glare and said "you wouldn't hit a pregnant vampire"_

_"Take. Those. Jeans. Off!" Sebastian said through his teeth and Kurt rolled his eyes and kept on fumbling with the zipper which was hardly even half way up. Kurt's baby bump was very much visible and Kurt was in denial that he could still fit in his clothes, it was hard enough to make him wear XX-Large T-Shirts of Finn's which was long enough to cover hips._

_He kept on trying to pull his jeans up to his waist while Sebastian watched Kurt who was fuss-trated._

_"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You are wasting time!" Sebastian snapped at his cousin as they had the doctor's appointment half an hour ago, but Kurt's fussy attitude was so not helping with the whole pregnancy. _

_Sebastian heard Kurt mumble under his breath which sounded something like 'I hate you, Blaine'_

_The taller of the vampire rolled his eyes and said "where did Blaine come in all of this?"_

_Kurt looked at Sebastian and stuck his tongue out saying "he loved my skin tight jeans… I'm getting in these if it's the last thing I-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kurt exclaimed as Sebastian kneeled in front of him and he grabbed Kurt's jeans he was unsuccessfully putting on and stripped them off tossing them around the room._

_Sebastian than disappeared into Kurt's walk in closet "what are you doing?!" Kurt asked._

_Sebastian remained quiet and then walked out holding each and every thin fitting jeans Kurt had ever owned and ignored Kurt's colorful language as he walked out of the room at vampire pace. Kurt couldn't catch up with him because he kept the fats movements to a minimum as they always resulted to throwing up. _

_The guys were sitting in the living room and laughing, but they stopped when they heard Sebastian walking down the stairs with Kurt yelling._

_"Sebastian Erickson Smyth! Get your ass back here and drop those jeans! I'm warning you!"_

_Soon their questions were answered as they saw Sebastian walk towards the fireplace with Kurt waddling behind him panting and holding his stomach._

_Kurt gasped and said "don't you da-NO!" he screamed when Sebastian tossed the jeans in the fire. "Sebastian! Why the hell you did you do THAT!?" _

_Santana chuckled as she saw Sebastian giving him a death glare and said "go and put Finn's sweat pants on and I want you front and center here and if I hear another word from your mouth about not wearing those I swear to god Finn will take you to the doctor from now on!" Kurt groaned and made a pout as he walked back to his room._

**_(End of flashback)_**

Kurt sniffed and Sebastian looked at him with worry eyes as he saw a tears trek down Kurt's cheek.

"TO HELL WITH THIS!" Sebastian groaned and sped up the speed of the car.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Doing what you should have done 2 weeks ago, now shut up and ACT LIKE A GROWN UP FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

* * *

Blaine was back in his human form as he sat on the ground cross legged holding his head in his hands as he sobbed, he had just left his house, he would never be welcomed back… he lost Kurt and his baby… and now he is left alone to face this.

He had no where to go, he couldn't go back to Dalton, he couldn't go home.

He wiped the angry tears as he sang to himself thinking of Kurt once again.

**Oh, why you look so sad?**  
**Tears are in your eyes**  
**Come on and come to me nowDon't be ashamed to cry**  
**Let me see you through**  
**'cause I've seen the dark side tooWhen the night falls on you**  
**You don't know what to do**  
**Nothing you confess**  
**Could make me love you lessI'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by youSo if you're mad, get mad**  
**Don't hold it all inside**  
**Come on and talk to me nowHey, what you got to hide?**  
**I get angry too**  
**Well I'm a lot like youWhen you're standing at the crossroads**  
**Don't know which path to choose**  
**Let me come along**  
**'cause even if you're wrongI'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Take me in into your darkest hour**  
**And I'll never desert you**  
**I'll stand by youAnd when...**  
**When the night falls on you, baby**  
**You're feeling all alone**  
**You won't be on your ownI'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt youI'll stand by you**  
**Take me in, into your darkest hour**  
**And I'll never desert you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**and I'll never desert you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by youI'll stand by you**

* * *

"I hope you aren't lying when you say that?"

Blaine's snapped in disbelieve he looked up to find Kurt standing a few feet away from where Blaine was sitting at, he was wearing an over size hood, with an oversize shirt and sweat pants which were half under the ankles of his feet.

Blaine wiped his tears and got up stumbling his way towards Kurt as he said in a hoarse voice "K-Kurt, I'm so s-sorry, so so so fucking sorry, p-please take me back I c-can't live with out y-" when he reached Kurt he stopped talking as Kurt looked at him with a pained angry expression his mouth in a straight line his jaw clenched.

Blaine bit his lips and said "say somethi-" slap! Blaine held his cheek where Kurt had just slapped him, he could feel the burn on his skin as he looked at Kurt whose lips trembled.

"_You son of a bitch!"_ Kurt said as tears well up in his eyes and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Blaine was taken aback, but didn't wait long to respond to the kiss, he tighten his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him back with all the love and passion he could coil up.

"I hate you" Kurt said against Blaine's lips as he gripped his fingers in Blaine's hair, pulling them rather harshly, Blaine moaned and ran his hands all over Kurt's body feeling and remembering every dip, and curve in Kurt's body until his hand settled on Kurt's stomach. The vampire stiffened and pulled back from the kiss as Blaine's hands crept underneath Kurt's hood and shirt, pressing his warm hand against Kurt's bump running his fingers up and down on Kurt's stomach.

Kurt looked at Blaine with worried eyes and whispered "I know this isn't appealing and it abnormal-" Blaine silenced Kurt's with a kiss. He removed his hands and caressed the vampire's jaw and pressed small kisses on his cheek and jaw.

"You are still beautiful to me… I'm sorry, Kurt… I shouldn't have reacted that way… I was shocked but that's no excuse you deserved love from me rather than that, I don't know if I can make up to the weeks I didn't get to be with you while you spent the time with our baby-" Kurt pressed a finger on Blaine's lips silencing him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him as tears left his eyes.

"Please, don't talk about it… you are here with me that's all we need" Blaine gave him a watery smiled and kissed his cheek and sighed.

Kurt hands traveled his way down Blaine's chest and he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you wearing?" he moved away and examined Blaine who had ripped dress pants and a dress shirt on while he stood there bare foot.

Blaine chuckled and hid his sudden embarrassment and said " I know this isn't in style but it's a long story… I ran from home… my dad… he… I don't want to talk about what he said but… lets just say eh practically disowned me"

Kurt bit his lip and grabbed Blaine in his arms and rubbed his back as he whispered soothingly in his ear "I'm here honey… I won't let anything happen to

You" Blaine chuckled hysterically and said as he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck, smelling his sweet vanilla scent.

Kurt stiffened and h gasped, Blaine looked at him with confusion as Kurt held his hands.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he stared at the cracks and cuts in Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine rolled his eyes and said "it's nothing, I just punched a tree… and than my bedroom mirror"

Kurt looked at the dried blood on Blaine's knuckles and kissed them, he looked up at Blaine who stared into the beautiful glayz eyes he missed so much "I am not going to let you do this on your own… I'll be there to raise the baby"

"He will love you" Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine's forehead. "He? It's a boy?" Kurt shook his head and said "the sex is still not determined Hiram said in a few weeks or so"

Blaine nodded, Kurt kissed his lips than whispered "drink from me"

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt with confusion "drink… I can't bear you hurt" Blaine smiled and stroked Kurt's cheek, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder for support and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist as he bend down and licked at Kurt's neck, before sinking his teeth in the cold hard skin, tasting the wetness of his lover once again.

Kurt moaned as Blaine drank from him, he felt as if all the stress he had in the past two weeks miraculously disappear just as his senses too.

"I love you, Blaine"

Blaine licked his lips and said "I love you too, sweet heart… I love both of you" than he went back to drinking from his mate.

Kurt sighed and relaxed he opened his eyes and stared at the sun starting to slowly set, everything was perfect… back to the way it was… but only if that could last longer than expected.

Kurt eyes widened and he pulled Blaine's hair as he panicked "B-Blaine! BLAINE! Stop!...(Blaine didn't budge)" and than everything happened to fast, Blaine was ripped away from Kurt all of a sudden and was thrown on the ground while Kurt's father hovered over him shielding the wolf from his son, Blaine shifted his position and growled at the man who just pushed Kurt away from him ready to pounce at the man.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"** Burt yelled. Kurt stood frozen in place as he looked at his father… he wasn't suppose to come for at least two weeks from now!

* * *

**A/N: Da Da Da Dum! Burt is back! And he saw Kurt in Blaine's arms, while the enemy drank his son's blood.**

**….**

**This idea of Burt showing up was given to me a few weeks ago in colg. By my friend TVD Lover 18 when I asked her how Burt and Blaine should have first encountered….**

**Originally she said that Burt would just see Kurt and Blaine getting their Mack on or drinking….**

**Though it wasn't expected that it would happen when the two lovers just made up…. I did that on purpose…. Hehehehe ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed :-D**


	17. Chapter 14: Questions

**A/N:**

**You must be wondering why I updated Chapter 13 so early… simple… I am celebrating just as many Klainers would be that [SPOILER ALERT] **

**Kurt and Blaine will sing **_**come what may**_** on the rooftop in NYC where there would be paper lanterns… and they will make out in the car [its official and R-Murphy confirmed via **_**Twitter**_**] while they talk I think as they snog… and the song playing in the background on the car radio will be **_**'at last-Etta' **_**and Blaine would know about Adam [a.k.a. Kurt's new love interest] in episode 12 and 14… Klaine would be together HOPEFULLY completely by episode 14 or 15 but on Valentines Day…..**

**SOOOOO WHO IS FUCKING EXCITED AND DYING INSIDE BESIDES ME? XD XD**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Questions**

Both of the men growled at each other waiting for them to attack. Burt was the first one he grabbed Blaine by his throat and tossed him to the nearby rock. That harsh blow sends Blaine in a hell lot of pain. He saw the vampire approach him once again.

Kurt let a growl rip from his throat; he grabbed his father from the back and pushed him off of Blaine affectively. Kurt bent down in front of Blaine

"Oh my, are you alright? Tell me where it hurts?" Kurt panicked he cradled Blaine in his lap, Blaine didn't respond he kept his eyes on Burt who sprang up and was about to attack Blaine but paused he saw Kurt holding Blaine in his lap as he rubbed soothing circles in his back where he must have been bruised by Burt.

Blaine tensed suddenly when he saw Burt's eyes landing on Kurt and the bulge.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist keeping him close.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Burt growled and tried to rip Kurt away from Blaine, which resulted quiet bad as Kurt stumbled back and fell down, Blaine screamed and pushed Burt to the nearby tree, he wrapped his arms possessively around Kurt and rubbed his stomach.

"Are you alright, baby?" Blaine asked Kurt rubbing his sides.

Kurt nodded and tried to sit up.

Burt was just about to attack when Sebastian jumped in front of the Lord out of nowhere "STOP! Burt!" he said.

"Get out of my way, Sebastian"

"BURT STOP!" came a few other voices and then came Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Carole, Artie and Sam.

They made a barrier around the two mates who were on the ground holding on to each other. Sebastian moved back and kneeled down in front of Kurt who mouthed a thank you.

Blaine kept a hold on to Kurt as their _protectors_ said to the angry lord "Burt, you have to listen to us" Finn said.

Carole added "this is not what it seems, but yes… Kurt has mated I found out 2 weeks ago but Finn, Puck and Quinn knew before me… and…" Carole paused a bit for a while and Sebastian took it from there

"He's pregnant".

Everyone waited for the attack, words and Burt's anger but non came. The lord rubbed his temples and growled, he sighed frustrated and said in a harsh voice "everyone! Back to the mansion! You too Kurt… without _him_" Burt said 'Him' venomously.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and kissed him one last time and whispered in his ear "I'll come back tonight… I love you"

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand not letting him get up and said "what if he hurts you?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and said "he won't"

"Love you" Blaine replied still not fully convince after just watching and _experiencing_ his father's anger.

Blaine helped Kurt to his feet and gave him a forced smile, "NOW! Kurt!" Burt said again, Kurt looked at Sebastian and said "uh, Seb… can you um, carry me back… but not that _fast_" Sebastian gave him a smile and said "only if you won't bite my head off"

"I won't… bye, Blaine" he said and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he picked Kurt up in bridal style.

Blaine watched as everyone disappears into the vampire territory. He hoped everything would be fine.

* * *

Burt had asked Sebastian to take Kurt to his bedroom and leave as he had to talk to his son. He dismissed the rest of the vampires and waited for them to walk out and close the door.

Kurt sat on his bed and played with the hem of Finn's hood biting his lip.

Burt paced back and forth in front of Kurt.

The silence was nerve-racking and Kurt blurted out "I'm sorry, Daddy I didn't mean to but don't kill-"

Burt held up a finger silencing Kurt and said "when did you meet him?"

"At Dalton, my first day"

"Was he the reason why you came home early?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded and watched his father still pacing his room.

"When did you get the mark?" he asked next.

"When we kissed…. The same day… I ran away" Kurt added.

"When did you mate?" Burt asked.

Kurt bit his lip and sighed "at first he didn't admit that… we are mates… but than uh, Dave he came to Dalton three days after I called the engagement off… he was attacking me and Blaine saved me, than took me to safety and-"

"_Wait!_ Dave? Attacked you?" Burt asked and he looked at Kurt who nodded.

"We will talk about that later…" Burt said and waited for Kurt to continue.

"Then we mated the same day at night"

"Does his _father_ know?" Burt asked saying 'father' bitterly the same way as he said 'him'

Kurt shook his head in a _no. _Burt nodded and stopped walking he sighed and sat down on the bed "what have you gotten yourself into, Kurt"

"I swear! Father … I didn't ask for any of this, but I couldn't let him go…" Kurt replied his eyes beginning to water.

"And what about this pre… Preg-"

"Yes, I'm pregnant… Dad… as you can see, I have been for 5 weeks since we had first mated"

Burt sighed and placed his forehead in his hands "why was he drinking from you?"

"His father and he got into a fight… about _our_ kind… Blaine lashed out on him and walked out… his father doesn't want him to return…he-he disowned him" Kurt stuttered and added "dad, he needs a home…I can't let him leave… he is my life… I just can't-"

"He _can't_ stay here… you know werewolf crossing the vampire territory means war… and I can't risk the safety of our kind… I know I can… tell he means a lot to you… a-and to the b-baby… but he can't come here" Burt said and sighed heavily. Kurt nodded and remained quiet.

"Will you kill him?" Kurt asked after a while. But shook his head in a _no, _Kurt than asked "will you h-hurt my… baby?"

"This maybe hard to take in Kurt… but I would never harm my grandchild or your mate… I may not _approve_ of _him_ but… I won't harm you or _him_… I… that's all… I'll sent Sebastian up… and uh, rest Kurt… it will be good for the b-baby"

Kurt nodded and he lied down hoping for comfort to come.

After his father left, Sebastian came up… Kurt told him about Blaine's current situation and what his father said. Sebastian felt _extremely_ sympathetic… he sat next to Kurt and got an idea.

* * *

(_Later that night_)

Blaine had cleaned himself off in the lake and had stayed under the water and just hoped for all the thoughts and fears drown from his mind.

"_Blaine_" came a hiss from the surface; Blaine swam up and saw Kurt standing by the edge of the lake.

"Your back! I take your dad didn't do anything bad to you" Blaine smiled at Kurt, He sat down holding his stomach and grabbed Blaine's wet hands.

"He didn't…. he uh, won't talk to me for a while… but its okay…" Kurt rubbed circles in the back of Blaine's hands. Blaine placed his hands on the side of the ground and lifted himself up just enough for Kurt to easily bend down and kiss him.

"At least he didn't disown you" Blaine kissed Kurt softly again before going back down.

Kurt moved his hand down and ran his fingers along Blaine's wild damp curls.

"About that… uh, I got some help and well um… _Sebastian, Mike, Tina"_ Kurt called out the names and Blaine quirked an eyebrow he looked over Kurt's side to see a bunch of sheets blankets and pillows in a man's arms and a huge mattress and a tent in Sebastian's arms than, Tina walked behind them with a basket and a duffel bag.

"Where do you want'em?" Sebastian asked Kurt. Who pointed under the larger of the trees that would be easily able to hide the tent.

'What's all this?' Blaine asked and looked at Kurt.

"we are helping our new clan member…not officially… but _this_ is to show that we got your back" Tina said and she placed the stuff down, as Sebastian worked opened the tent and then with Mike's help shoved the double bed mattress inside filling out the space in the tent than placed a sheet inside with the blankets and pillows.

When they were done they walked over to Blaine "I'm Mike by the way and this is Tina my mate" the two smiled and moved a hand forward for Blaine to shake. Blaine smiled back and said "pleasure to meet you, I'm Blaine… I'm guessing you already know" they nodded and Blaine chuckled nervously and said "uh, this would have been better if I had clothes on" they laughed.

'okay… so that's means… thank you… I'll be back before after sunrise" Kurt told them and waited for the three vampires to leave.

He turned to face Blaine and said 'now come on…" he went and tossed Blaine a towel and a pair of jeans and shirt and boxers from the bag.

* * *

"Kurt you didn't have to do this for me" Blaine said as Kurt made a face as he ate a bunch of strawberries while they sat on the mattress in the tent.

"I wanted to and shut up… don't tell me what to do" Kurt spat at him. Blaine smiled and put the plate in the basket, he took the strawberries away from Kurt and cupped his cheek, bringing his face closer to Kurt.

He brushed his nose against Kurt's sweetly and whispered "you are amazing" and then he pressed his lips to Kurt who moaned appreciatively and licked Blaine's lip. He turned his head to the side kissing his way down to Blaine's neck and stopping to suck on his pulse. Blaine groaned and breathed "you are horny"

Kurt licked Blaine's pulse where a hickey just started forming and said "Mmmm, it's just the beginning… we still have 4 months" Blaine smiled and moved his head back, Kurt licked his lips and bit into Blaine's neck making the wolf moan and writhe underneath the feather light touches of the cold fingers on his bare chest.

Kurt didn't drink much, but just enough, he pulled back and licked the blood from his lips and Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed and lied down pulling Kurt on top of him and wrapping a blanket around them.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back as he lied behind him, his finger rubbing Kurt's lower back.

Kurt moaned relaxing against Blaine's fingers as he worked up and down his lover's back. Blaine paused and Kurt whined "why'd you stop?"

Blaine slid down and raised Kurt's shirt, he pressed a kiss on his stomach and said "I can't wait to see our baby"

Kurt smiled and turned to face Blaine; he hooked his right leg around Blaine's waist and moved enough to rest his head in the hollow base of Blaine's throat. He kissed the warm skin and snuggled.

After a while Kurt muttered against Blaine's neck "I didn't ask for you to stop rubbing my back"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's forehead and rubbed Kurt's back with his free arm while he kept the other securely around his mate's waist.

Both of them soon falling asleep comfortably for the first time in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: fluffy ;)**

**Hope you liked it… all is good for now… hopefully for a bit longer **


	18. Chapter 15: Caught Red Handed

**A/N:….. I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY… and exhausted…**

**I am HAPPY because I FINALLY got 100 REVIEWS! Thank you ALL sooooo VERY much! I love all of my readers who are following and reviewed this story… YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST and it makes me want to update more so you all are happy….**

**And also special thanks to **_**miss jayne76**_** you have reviewed on every chapter since the beginning and ALSO YOU WERE MY 100****th**** Reviewer so THANK YOU for your sweet reviews... and also since you asked about the new love ineterest... i _think_ he is not _ugly_ i mean he is cute... BUT not Blainey cute... but acceptable, PLUS he is english, and i like his accent... the actor name is Oliver Kirean Jones google him... and i have the same veiws, i only watch _Glee_ mainly because of Klaine, and it hurts watching them not together... BUT LETS WAIT FOR _COME WHAT MAY_:-D**

**And also to rest of my regular reviewers who had reviewed on every chapter:**

_**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid**_**[by the way I really like your penname, it has all three **_**Harry Potter, Glee, and Starkid ;)**_**]**

_**TVD lover18**__** [as always… I don't need to say much about my fellow klainers]**_

**chelleg29**

**Rori Potter**

**Luz Estrella**

**yaoi gravi girl**** [your reviews are fun to read:-D]**

**Thanks to all :-D**

**And I am exhausted because I have extra classes in college so I am just tired ;-p so ignore my AWESOME spelling error because they must be tons... i am half alert and awake right now...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Caught Red Handed**

Kurt was dressed in his baggy pants and a simple shirt with his over-sized coat, he was going to go to Hiram today with Blaine… Blaine had insisted on seeing the Doctor, and since Blaine was now back he had to give his blood sample to Hiram too.

Kurt started his Navigator and pulled out of his mansion, and all the way out to meet Blaine near the vampire territory gate. Blaine was wearing one of the clothes Kurt had given him as he waited patiently keeping a look out. Once Kurt was out of the territory, Kurt climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, asking Blaine to drive.

Kurt gave him directions to Rachel's house.

"Hello Hiram" Kurt greeted the witch as they entered his office.

"Hello, Kurt… your back soon and Oh My, Mr. Anderson? What are you doing here?" Hiram stilled as he saw Blaine walk in, right behind Blaine helped Kurt sit down on the chair and took a seat next to him.

"please, call me Blaine… no formalities, Hiram" Blaine gave him a genuine smile.

Hiram eyes wide he looked at Kurt than back at Blaine, he put two and two together and gasped "_he_ is the werewolf you mated with?" Hiram asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

"oh! Well… now I see why you didn't tell me who the father of the child was… well… I'll be damn… you do know you both are in a very sticky situation"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and pointed out "yes, we are well aware of that"

Hiram chuckled and said "this is very uh, don't mind but it's very cliché the lord of vampires and lord of werewolves… both of the sons of the two enemy tribes mated…"

Blaine chuckled and said "yes… that's quite obvious… but please can we proceed with the check up?"

Hiram nodded and asked Blaine to sit on the examination table so Hiram could draw some blood for testing and to see what more he can about the unborn hybrid.

"well I will come by to your mansion once the results are in and I suggest you rest Kurt… as much as you can… and we will see from there onwards about the child"

"the birth… how will the baby be delivered?" Blaine asked as he sat back down next to Kurt rolling his sleeves down.

"well… I would have done a C-Section but seeing that Kurt is a vampire… and originals skin is harder to penetrate than a made vampires and the womb itself is quite thick… that's why we can't see properly through the ultrasound… so the birth would have to be done uh, _naturally_" Hiram said and Kurt nodded he bit his lip, Blaine could tell Kurt was debating how painful the delivery would be.

Blaine held his hand and rubbed his back with his free hand.

"and how long till the baby's due date?"

"well… the baby would be born according to my calculations… in end of March"

Blaine nodded, he got all the answers he needed and he got up "well… that's all" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands as he helped the pregnant vampire up to his feet.

"take care Kurt… and remember… eat human food as well as keep your vampire diet… oh, and preferably take Blaine's blood… I think it will help with the growth of the baby after all, he/she is a werewolf too" Hiram said as he held the door open for the mated pair.

Kurt gave him a smile and said "thank you, till we meet again"

...

"okay… so I'll head over to Dalton… I need to speak with the warblers but it won't take long… I'll be back around in an hour" Blaine said and Kurt leaned over to press a kiss to Blaine's lips as they waited in the car outside the gate.

Kurt sighed and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's cheek he whispered an "I love you" before Blaine exited the car.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were in the kitchen which was hardly ever used, besides taking out blood from the fridge… which was now stocked with human food, when Kurt had his diet changed along with the addition of Blaine.

Kurt was standing next to the oven wearing baggy clothes, he moved around the kitchen as Sebastian who was seated on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island as he read out the ingredients with a confused and annoyed expression.

"what else?" Kurt asked holding a whisk and a bowl.

"um…uh… I… uh… it says… two, table spoons of _Butter_" Sebastian said and watched Kurt stick his tongue out as he added two spoons of butter.

Kurt stuck a spoon in the opened jar of nutella and then stuck it in his mouth.

Sebastian made a noise of disgust and Kurt looked up, and quirked an eyebrow "just… why are you making _brownies?"_

"well… one… I'm hungry… two… my baby would eat human food too, so he needs to know hi daddy can make more than just a _cup of blood_" Kurt said and licked the chocolate off form the spoon as he was done mixing the batter he placed the spoon down on the messy flour covered island and started putting the batter in the baking pan.

Kurt asked holding the pan out "now?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and asked dumbfounded "why the hell are you asking _me_? Do I _look_ like that Betty Crocker?" Kurt gave him a bitch face and waited…

Than he yelled at Sebastian "you are holding the god damn instructions that's why!"

Sebastian chuckled and said "OHHHH! YEAH! Okay uh… put in oven… yeah and than we wait" he said with a nod.

Kurt rolled his eyes and slowly bent down to put the pan in the oven, he stopped and said "uh… were we suppose to pre-heat it?"

"how would I know… I told you didn't I?" Sebastian shrugged and asked.

"OH! _Shit!_ I forgot" Kurt groaned and placed the pan on the island with a loud clatter, he tried to see how to turn on the oven.

"uh… I have no idea what to do…. _Why do we even need an oven?"_ Kurt exclaimed and threw his arms up in defeat. Sebastian groaned and mumbled as he walked over to Kurt "you are hopeless"

Kurt gave him his bitch please look and pointed out "says the vampire who forgot he was instructing me" Sebastian rolled his eyes and worked on turning the oven on as both of the vampires argued over which is the button for the oven.

"well, well well… what do we have here" Kurt yelped and stood up Seb looked at Kurt when he gasped.

"DAVID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kurt said and took a step back placing a secure arm around his pregnant belly and then he noticed that Dave could easily see, he tried to grab a kitchen cloth to cover the bulge.

"ohhhhhh so _you must be David"_ Sebastian said bitterly and gave him a death glare.

Dave raise an eyebrow and said "this you boyfriend, Hummel?" Kurt didn't say anything instead he hid behind Sebastian trying as hard as he could to hide his current look.

"what is it to you if I am his boyfriend or not… last time I checked he called it off… besides who would want to marry an over weight, eyebrow waxing vampire such as your self"

"watch it! Chipmunk… or else you will meet my friend the fury" Dave said taking a step towards Sebastian, who chuckled wickedly and said "is that what you name your fist, what? Your retard brain can't make a better nickname for that chubby fist of yours… go ahead hit me with your best shot" Sebastian challenged him.

But fortunately Burt came right on time "David! ENOUGH!" the Lord said and looked over at his son with worried eyes as he hid behind Seb.

Kurt mouthed an _I'm fine_ and Burt nodded taking David to his office.

* * *

Kurt had told Sebastian he is leaving as he did not want to risk facing Dave. He made his way to Blaine.

"what's that?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down with the box he had in his hand when he arrived.

"these are… brownies" Kurt held the box out for Blaine to taste, who chuckled and lifted the lid. He took one bite and he made a face, Kurt watched him swallow hard. Blaine tried to crack a smile. Kurt looked at his facial features intently and than huffed he closed the box and tossed it aside.

"what was wrong with them?" Kurt simply asked folding his arms over his chest.

Blaine looked at him and said "nothing… they were _gr-"_

"don't you dare say the word _great_ Kurt gave him a I know you are lying so stop it' look and Blaine chuckled replying "yeah… uh they weren't cook all the way through"

Kurt groaned and pouted, sticking his lower lip out as he looked at the lake, while the two mates sat under the shade of a nearby tree. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's childish behavior, and pulled the pregnant vampire into the circle of his arms.

"Its alright… tell you what, one day when we will be married, and be raising our beautiful daughter/son… I will teach you how to cook" Blaine placed his warm lips to Kurt's neck and placed small trails of kisses over that pale skin, Kurt sighed and leaned against Blaine's touch.

He pushed Blaine back, making his lie down his back and straddled his waist, Kurt bent down and captured Blaine's lips with his and sucked on the rapidly hardening wolf's lips.

Blaine kneaded at Kurt's hips, sliding his hands under the thin material of Kurt's shirt, as the vampire ran his hands up and down on his mate's chest.

Kurt brushed his lips against Blaine's ear feeling the wolf shiver under the cold touch, "you think it's a boy or a girl?" Blaine moaned and bucked his hips up to make Kurt press down against him. Blaine remembered he was asked a question and replied "Mmmm… I'd want… a girl… but as long as it has your eyes"

Kurt chuckled and started to unbutton Blaine's shirt as he slowly slid down kissing his way down Blaine's chest, "a girl…. Why my eyes?" he asked.

Blaine rolled them over, slowly while he kept a grip on Kurt's back as hey climbed on top of him, holding himself up on his knees and hands, he kissed the vampire passionately before replying "because _Your eyes are like starlight now_" he sang the line. And Kurt swatted his arm and laughed and played along.

Singing "_I ought to say no, no, no sir__ "_ Blaine licked his bottom lip and slowly pressed his already hard erection against Kurt's and rocked while he brought his face down and brushed his nose against Kurt's as he breathed "_Mind if move in closer?_" Kurt surged up and pressed his lips to Blaine's eliciting a moan from the wolf as his finger's nudged the dark curls, Blaine moved his lips and started nipping and licking at Kurt's jaw and neck, while he kept rutting against Kurt who had lifted his legs and wrapped them around Blaine's waist.

Kurt groaned when he felt Blaine bite hard against his collar-bone and lick all the way to Kurt's ear lobe, Kurt sang in a throaty sultry voice "_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ _"_

Blaine grabbed the hem of Kurt's shirt and slid it off, along with his own, he palmed Kurt through his sweat pants and licked at the delicious snowy white chest beneath him and sang against Kurt's neck while the free hand caressed the pregnant _belly "__What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?"_ than the wolf bit into Kurt's throat as the vampire blood spilled and he began to drink from his mate while his hand which was palming Kurt, slid Kurt's pants down all the way to the vampire's knees and started stroking the hard member making his lover groan and scratch roughly down Blaine's back.

Kurt could feel him self getting closer to the edge.

Both of the lovers didn't see or notice when someone was recording… and not just someone, but the enemy himself.

* * *

"I'm here to speak with Walter Anderson"

"and why would we let a blood sucker such as your self cross?" the guards asked.

"because I have a gratifying news about his son, who had _apparently_ left your clan" The vampire said with a smirk watching the guards exchange looks.

...

As Walter walked out to see why he had been called, he stood on the boundary with his guards and protectors on his side "what can I do for you, Sir Krovosky?"

"perhaps you'd like to see this… my right hand, Chandler Kheil retrieved this for me after several hours of spying, while I kept Lord Hummel busy…" Dave handed the iPad over to the guard to give it to Walter.

Sound of cracks were heard as Walter watched the footage of Blaine kissing … well more than kissing…the son of Lord Hummel in the forest, and then the iPad, cracked and was broken into two as the Lord growled, when he had just seen the huge stomach of the vampire.

Dave scoffed and said "so much for Chandler's iPad"

"what more do you know about _this_?" Walter demanded.

Dave smirk grew and he folded his arms and said "all you need, and _some_ which you would _not_ want to know…but I assure you… it would meet up to _your_ standards…"

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooooooo… so what do you think…**

**So this is what happened when Dave was called to talk to Burt [it will be explained in next chapter] he had sent Chandler who is from Dave's clan in Alaska. He had asked him to spy on the two lovers…and he recorded the events taking place in the forest… **

**Sooooo… lets see what happens now?**

**And I hope you also liked the few lyrics of **_**Baby its Cold outside **_**I added **


	19. Chapter 16: Attacked

**A/N: ENJOY… a lot happens in this chapter far too quickly, you would understand why i did this in the end of the chapter... ignore spelling i am dead tired :-p**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Attacked**

Blaine shifted in his sleep, he knew Kurt had left in the morning, for one he didn't have a cold body pressed against him and he was tucked in from all the sides.

Blaine felt movement around the tent, he suspected it was Kurt. He had slept in, after last night he was dead tired.

The wolf groaned and sat up grabbing his shirt and sliding them on along with his jeans, he unzipped the tent and stepped out, yawning and stretching his arms over his head, trying to get rid of the sleep, and just then _**BAM!**_

Blaine was knocked to the ground rather harshly as he stumbled back on his feet, he looked around than another HIT! He was knocked down; he shifted into his changing position ready to pounce at who ever attacked him.

And there was the answer to his question… three wolves stepped around the lake growling and then out of nowhere jumped right next to the wolves were two vampire's Chandler and Dave.

"What the-" Blaine started but Dave cut him off

"Surprise? Where's your mate now you traitor?" Dave growled.

Blaine pulled his lips back and broke into a run changing into his full wolf form, when he was changed both of the wolves attacked him, biting, scratching and clawing at him. He was un-matched. He could see the vampires laughing at him. Blaine grabbed the smaller and weaker one of the wolves he knew having mercy on his own kind won't do him good so he grabbed the wolf dodging his attack and sank his teeth into the neck, soon pulling out his throat.

The wolf standing behind growled loudly and jumped on Blaine clawing _harder_.

* * *

Kurt was walking back to the lake with a basket of food for Blaine when he stopped, he caught the scent, and one of David's the other of wolves… and not only of Blaine's.

Then he heard the familiar growl, it was Blaine he was under attack. Kurt dropped the basket and grabbed on to his stomach. He knew he would hate this, but never regret it.

And the vampire ran at vampire speed.

Kurt pushed open the doors and screamed, he could feel the nausea and pain crawl up his back "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

As soon as the pregnant vampire scream he felt a jolt of pain strike at the wolf insignia he had, he clutched on to the mark and felt something tear and then a strike of pain on his leg, which made him fall down.

Sebastian was there and then came Finn, Puck, Mike, Burt, and Sam.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked frantically.

Kurt looked at the men and said his voice trembling with fear as tears filled his eyes "B-Blaine! He is in danger… D-Dave has told the wolves about u-us and now he is going to k-kill him!" upon hearing this Burt face hardened and he ordered "Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam Go to Blaine NOW!" the boys vanished instantly.

"Sebastian, get Kurt to the living room couch and send the girls to his aid… I think he is getting sick from the running, also get him a bucket… and tell everyone else… I'll go and gather up the guards in case of attack"

* * *

Blaine knew fighting was useless he would lose, his leg was probably broken, his vision hazed and he could feel bruises and cuts all over his chest and arm… he was only successful in killing one of his kind and barely harming the _vampires_ who had ruined everything.

If there was a God he sure saw what was happening because in a minute or so, before the wolf could finish him off the dog was thrown off him and he tried to see who did that and he looked up to see a wall formed by Kurt's coven standing in front of him and then it started. Blaine could hear Dave curse as Finn and Puck fought back to back with him and Chandler. He could hardly tell Sam and Mike doing their best.

When one of the wolves got away he came running up to Blaine, and he saw Mike flung at him but the wolf raised his paw and knocked him back with a harsh blow.

Then there was a cracking noise and when Blaine looked to his left side as he remained injured on the ground he saw Finn ripping Dave's head with Puck as he pulled his limbs apart, and then Sam tossed him a broken piece of wood and Puck grabbed it stabbing Dave right on his frozen heart.

The vampire's eyes were wide and then the vampire burned.

Chandler looked at the scene as he lay forgotten and he made a run for it. The two wolves remaining were soon finished off by the four.

Blaine had known from then, the _war had begun._

* * *

Back at the mansion Kurt panicked as he didn't listen to anyone who tried to help him with his constant sickness and the fact he hurt his back on the process of running and falling as he reached.

Then right then the door opened and Kurt caught the scent of blood, he sat up too quickly and he made his back snap and he grunted in pain Rachel placed a hand on his back and rubbed the place where it must have hurt.

Kurt gasped when he saw his older step brother carrying his bleeding mate in his arms. Kurt sat up but Sebastian kept a grip on him, Burt came in and he ushered Finn to take him to Kurt's bedroom.

"Sebastian I need to see him _now!_"

"Ku-"

"DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME OR I'LL BITE YOU FOR SURE!" Kurt eyes darkened to red as he let a growl rip, forgetting about his back.

Sebastian sighed and looked at Burt who nodded, before carrying Kurt to his room.

Blaine tried to push away all the various cold hand tying to remove his torn T-Shirt and jeans, he felt as if he was still being attacked. Then he heard the voice he wanted to hear

"Don't touch him…" the angelic voice said as it got closer.

"Blaine… Blaine open your eyes" and he did only to find Kurt sitting on the bed he was lying and looking up at the semi dark eyes filled tears as he raised a frantic hand to touch the wolf's face.

"where am I?" he looked around as he noticed he was lying on a four-poster bed which curtains were drawn back and a HUGE room, big enough for a king, a black piano on the right side and a big huge glass covered wall on the left that led to a balcony.

"You're in my room; it's useless now… what's done is done; now even we can't keep you outside"

Kurt ran his finger through Blaine's sweaty hair "Kurt we need to clean the wounds" Finn said as every one of his friends watched the two.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then at his friends "I'll do it… you guys leave, it's better if I do it alone" Sebastian opened his mouth to tell Kurt about his back and it needs to rest but he backed out and shut his mouth, he held the door open as the guys walked out.

"I asked my dad to come… and check for any breaks" Rachel said before she exited the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Sore…. My foot hurts" he said and looked at his lover.

"Come on up" Kurt said getting up slowly and walked over to Blaine's side. "What, why?"

"Because I am going to clean you up and then Hiram will come to check your foot…. Just lean against me" Blaine didn't argue, he slid an arm around Kurt's shoulder and limped his way to the attached bathroom which was as huge and grand as the bedroom itself.

"Well aren't you a spoil rich boy" Blaine stated as Kurt sat his down on the edge of the tub turning the water on, to fill the tub.

Kurt chuckled and said "well… being a so-called '_Prince_' of vampires has its perks" Kurt helped him out of his torn clothes and helped him into the semi luke warm tube. Blaine winced but soon relaxed his back against the side of the tub.

Kurt grabbed a stool and cotton with anti septic liquid, he started to wipe and clean the cuts which were soon cleaned. Then Kurt pulled his writ to his mouth and bit it, he placed it in front of Blaine's lips and let him drink the blood, hoping the cuts would seal.

Blaine relaxed and released his wrist as he felt the vampire blood flow through his veins and start tending the wounds. Kurt moved and grabbed shampoo and body wash as he cleaned Blaine, feeling the wolf relax.

Once Blaine was clean and almost healed Kurt helped him get dressed in sweat pants and a shirt. He helped the wolf lie down picking his leg up and placing one of the many pillows under the probably broken foot.

Blaine looked at Kurt and narrowed his eyes before saying "you hurt yourself?"

"how do you know?" Kurt asked as h moved to lie down next to his mate, who turned his head to say "I can feel it too, you know"

Kurt understood, it was the connection mate's shared. Blaine sighed and looked up at the four-poster bed, as Kurt drew the thin curtains around the bed.

"Hiram would be here soon"

"yes" Kurt replied and tucked the quilt around Blaine.

"there is going to be a war now, in which our baby would be born too" Blaine thought out loud.

Kurt sighed sadly and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's pressing a kiss to his semi cut lips, "yes… our baby won't even have a peaceful birth… neither we can have a good Christmas"

Blaine turned to kiss Kurt's cheek and whispered softly "you know I will fight for you and our child until my last breath, I will do everything I can and everything I should to make sure you and future little Hummel-Anderson is happy, we will do whatever we can to make the birth and our lives easier…I love you, sweetheart' Kurt gave him a watery smile and cupped the wolf's cheek kissing him deeply, before letting Blaine rest his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt began to rub his forehead.

"I love you too, why don't you sleep until Hiram comes, you need it, love"

And soon Blaine fell in a deep sleep, knowing of what the future is going to be and knowing that both of the territories would be preparing for battle.

* * *

**A/N… I hope it was a good chapter. **

**I will update probably after four days, one because I am going out-of-town and also I maybe grounded because I flunked Urdu… and my mom would be angry! Sooooo lets hope and pray she won't be SO MAD that I can't update for a month!**

**Please pray! *fingers A LOT crossed!***

**Till next time, if I am alive after tomorrow **


	20. new fic

So my dear readers i will the update tomorrow because. came home.

By the way i have a new fic in mind which is... Named and inspired by the movie "rock of ages"

So here is the idea:  
Name: Rock Of Ages: Klaine

Plot:

Blaine A. Is a drunken famous and the most popular rock star in the world... Where ever he goes boys and girls want to have sex with him and why would he deny them, he lives his life drinking, smoking, rocking and sleeping around... The media hates him but the crowd screams his name.  
When before the concert at 'Bourbon Club' he is interview by the reporter! Kurt H.

As much as he tries to have his way with the man Kurt just doesn't gives in and changes his world upside down. Blaine after drinking all the time never knew he was missing out so much after he became a rock star. And Kurt never thought that just a night could change his life.

Rated M: A LOTTTTT Of Smut! Drinking, drugs, language.

So what do you guys thing should i write this story?

Let me know in PM or Review:)  
Till tomorrow update:-D 


	21. Chapter 17: Doctor's Advice

**A/N: just read and enjoy**

**Hope for less spelling mistakes….**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Doctor's Advice**

Blaine awoke with a sudden fright and when he looked up, Kurt was walking over to the door, as held the door open and Hiram entered the room.

Hiram sat down his bag and pulled back the drapes of the bed "hello, Blaine"

"Kurt first" Blaine insisted motioning towards his mate not even saying _hello_. Kurt was about to argue but he knew that Blaine was right. Hiram nodded and asked Kurt to lie down, he took out his stethoscope and placed it on Kurt's stomach, probably to see or check the baby. He said that the baby was fine but it would be better if they had an ultrasound and he gave Kurt a few medicines for the back.

The witch walked over to Blaine and examined his foot "well… it's broken alright… I'm just going to bandage it and I recommend you stay in bed for about a week or if not that then for 4 days" Blaine nodded and accepted the pain killers that Hiram just handed him and watched the doctor work on his foot, wrapping it in a bandage then brace. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair to keep him calm.

Once Hiram was done Kurt went to see him out, "how's he?" Burt asked as Kurt walked up the grand stairs "he's okay… his foot broken though" Burt nodded and sighed.

Kurt waited for his father to say something but nothing came so he walked up the stairs.

* * *

When he entered the room Blaine was looking up at the ceiling "hey you" the vampire said as he approached his mate. Blaine gave him a half-hearted smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and slowly sat down.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing is wron-":

"Blaine…" Kurt said and glared at him.

"Okay FINE! I jus feel useless lying here… I'm scared… the war started because of _me_! Because of _us" _Kurt bit his lips and drew his hand back from Blaine; he gave him a quick glance then said in a low cracked voice,

"Is it… do you, regret it?" Blaine shocked sat up straight and reached to cup Kurt's face who was crying, he felt his heart clench and he wiped the cold tears away, placing a kiss on his forehead as he said "I will _never_ regret it… I _love you_ and the baby… you are the best thing that ever happened to me" Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's for a passionate, full of love kiss.

Blaine sighed and lied down pulling Kurt with him, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and ran his fingers up and down the wolf's chest "I love you" Kurt whispered and snuggled closer.

Blaine sighed and began to sing…. making Kurt laugh at his choice of song .

**Make of our hands, one hand,****  
****Make of our hearts, one heart.****  
****Make of our vows, one last vow;****  
****Only death will part us now.****  
**

Kurt and Blaine laced their fingers as they sang together

**Make of our lives, one life.****  
****Day after day, one life.****  
****Now it begins, Now we start;****  
****One Hand, One Heart.****  
****Even death won't part us now.**

Burt watched the scene silently from the slightly opening of the door.

* * *

Kurt had felt a lot better, he tended to Blaine and stayed in the room, where Sebastian used to bring the information about any activity from the wolves side. So far there was none, but Blaine knew his father played dirty and upon hearing about his own son's mating, he was waiting for the right moment to attack.

Blaine waited for Kurt to return, and when the door creaked open Blaine said from the bed "I don't want to eat right now, Kurt… maybe later".

The answer didn't come from Kurt it came from Burt as the Lord walked towards where Blaine was lying. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Blaine straightened up and sat against the head-board nodding and said "of course, Mr. Hummel"

Burt silently sat down on the end of the bed and Blaine looked at the vampire nervously. Burt was the first one to talk "I hope, that you won't take my son for granted"

"I never do, I know Kurt… he is stubborn as well as the most caring person I know" Blaine replied hurriedly.

Burt nodded and looked at Blaine "would you do anything for Kurt?"

"Whatever it takes" Blaine breathed he was not sure where this was going "and for the child?" Burt asked.

"I will fight for both of them" Burt nodded. He shifted on the bed facing Blaine as he said "I hope you keep my son happy, I know you would… we both know that this war is bound to have an unhappy ending, though Kurt would not be apart of it, but I want you to know that make the most of the time you have with Kurt… the future is always unclear"

Blaine looked at Burt confused as the Lord got up and walked towards the door, Blaine spoke up in confusion before he left "wait… uh Mr. Hummel What-"

Burt turned and held up his hand stopping Blaine in mid sentence as he said in a low voice "you have my blessings… keep my son happy … keep him and my grandchild loved and protected… I hope you won't let me down, son" with that said the vampire exited the room, leaving Blaine shocked and stilled in place.

* * *

Kurt was confused, Christmas was a few days away and Blaine had asked him to dress nicely and meet him near the entrance to the roof top. He didn't question him and easily did what he was told to do. As he dressed in plain jeans and a dress shirt, he made his way towards the door. When he reached his destination, he saw a red rose with its thorns cut off, he picked it up and opened the door giggling to himself as he saw a trail of rose petals leading up the stair case.

Kurt walked up the stairs thinking what his mate had been up to lately. When he reached the top he saw little scented candles arranged all around and than there was a picnic blanket with two glasses and right there was Blaine sitting in a white dress shirt and black pants smiling at Kurt.

Well I am under dressed Kurt said and walked over to Blaine.

The wolf smiled and reached for his hand pulling him down gently on the blanket, Kurt settled between Blaine's legs.

They watched the stars as Blaine fed Kurt a few amounts of human food, Blaine stood up and smiled at his mate.

"Come... get up, dance with me" Blaine said, Kurt gave him a quizzical look and asked 'dance? Where's the music?"

Blaine smirked at him and waited then he heard a low volume soft music playing in the background.

The music came from Kurt's bedroom windows right below them, Kurt smiled none the less and took Blaine's hands.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as the song _Take My Breath Away_ filled their ears, while they moved along the sound of music.

"You know I'll always be with you…" Kurt nodded and sighed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I am never letting you go… and I hope to see our baby born, but I can't help but think that we don't know what will happen. And I will fight for you even if it kills me, you are my life Kurt and you and the baby is one thing I'll treasure and will never forget how much I love you and how much you mean to me"

Kurt finally spoke "why are you saying all of this?"

"I just want to do this before anything happens so we can be with each other _completely_ … I don't know what the future has for us but I do know this, if we live… I know I will follow you where ever I have to till you say _yes_… _(Blaine drops down on one knee, and Kurt gasps)_ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you would do me great honor if you agree to marry me" Kurt didn't even let him _actually _finish because the moment Blaine had said

_If you agree_ he threw himself at the wolf and kissed each and every inch of Blaine he could reach as he breathed with every kiss "yes!"

Kurt looked back and grabbed Blaine's face before crashing their lips for a heated kiss, they savored the kiss for long, as they parted and Kurt whispered "I will follow you till the end of times if I have to… your'e stuck with me"

* * *

Walter waited patiently as the guard brought the news

"No activity from the vampires, I believe they are gathering up alliance"

Walter chuckled darkly and sighed, it was too easy… all he need to do was knock the king and the colony comes tumbling down, he smiled and said "gather up the wolves…we need a _the decoy_"

* * *

**A/N: review anyone?**

**Oh also… I need suggestion do you want Klaine to have a girl or a boy and what would want to name the baby?**


	22. Chapter 18: What Happens Now?

**A/N; quick news i have posted Rock Of Ages: Klaine fic and its almost till two chapters and be warned it is EXTREMELY smutty one so u have been warned...**

**Chapter 18: What Happens Now?**

Kurt was waddling all the time like a penguin, the weight of the baby was not unbearable but he was HUGE like a fucking house, go knows what Blaine managed to see in him and call him sexy even with a huge stomach.

Blaine was seated on one of the kitchen stools as he watched Kurt intently trying to reach for the bottom drawer of the fridge to grab a blood bag. He huffed and sighed frustrated, cursing under his breath.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over to his fiancé reaching down and grabbing the bag for him.

"Blaine, I can do it on my own" Kurt complained as he watched Blaine help him. Blaine said nothing and the silence was endearing enough for Kurt to know he was practically _trying_ not to be helpless.

"_You_ need to rest… besides… after a month our baby would be born and you need to be careful sweet heart" Blaine said as he held out a cup for Kurt. Who sighed and sat down on one of the chairs alongside Blaine, he reached and laced their hands as he drank.

"It's weird…" Kurt commented taking a sip, Blaine chuckled and asked "what's weird?"

Kurt turned and faced Blaine pressing his face against Blaine's neck inhaling his scent "that we are going to get married, and are going to have a _baby _ that would be _our miracle _and then this whole war which GOD knows what's going to happen with us, with our baby, with my dad our family all because that we just happened to get caught and everything can end and I will lose you and I don't want to let you go, Blaine I can't l-live without you and if you die how will I raise our baby, I can't let you fight you _can't leave me_!" Kurt started sobbing into Blaine's arms who said nothing and just held Kurt, he tried to let Kurt get out all the feelings he had inside.

Kurt sniffed and mumbled against Blaine's neck "say something"

Blaine said what he knew was simple and meant all the meaning to him at the moment "I love you, and I am not leaving"

The couple was startled when Sebastian came huffing as he entered the kitchen premises and said "COME quick!"

Blaine didn't understand what was going on, Kurt got up to waddle his way towards Sebastian, but Blaine knew Kurt would take time and by the looks of Sebastian outburst he lifted Kurt in bridal style and walked/ran.

* * *

They reached the living room, and Blaine tried not to gasp and drop Kurt, instead his grip tightened on him as he took a defense step back "Cooper, Denise… what are you doing here?"

It was not only Cooper but the warblers were there too, they all looked wide-eyed at Kurt and his _condition_ they knew he was pregnant but this was the first time they saw him, Kurt bit his lip and bowed his head down ashamed in a way, he turned his face and whispered for only Blaine to hear "Blaine, I am getting uncomfortable from their stares can you take me back to our room" it wasn't a question, Blaine nodded and said "of course love"

Blaine looked at the wolves and vampires standing there and said "if you would excuse me, Kurt needs to rest" with that said Blaine turned and walked up the stairs.

He laid Kurt down and kissed his lips before leaving the room to attend to his former friends and brother.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked.

"We are joining forces that's why" Cooper said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"We never were with your dad anyways and when we found out that Kurt was pregnant and that you were attacked… we thought otherwise" David said.

Wes completed his sentence and said "so that's why we want to adjoin forces for the battle, we know Walter is coming up with a plan and he himself is gathering allies"

Blaine looked at Cooper, who was holding his mate's hand "look Blaine, I hated what dad did to you and trust me I wanted to go after you but dad wouldn't let me and when I found out what he _did_ I knew I couldn't stand be with that family anymore so we left"

"Yeah, it's pathetic of him to still be this _racist_ over a thousand-year old complication" his sister stated.

Blaine sighed after what his brother and sister said. He looked over at Burt who motioned him to step aside.

"Mr. Hummel I had no say or plan behind this and-" Blaine started of but Burt stopped

Him and said "firstly call me Burt after all you are my son-in-law secondly… I think we need all the help we can get"

* * *

After the whole matter had set, Carole had settled the wolves into one of the many guest rooms in the mansion.

The warbler and Blaine brother and sister decided to apologize to Kurt after pestering Blaine to letting them see him.

"you know, Blaine is lucky… i wasn't wrong when I said you were hot" Cooper commented earning him a growl from Blaine who kept and over protective around Kurt's waist as Kurt was snuggled against his side in the bed.

Kurt chuckled and patted Blaine's leg, "don't get your panties in a twist lil bro… imp just complementing… plus I bet the baby is gonna be gorgeous hopefully he will get the looks from Kurt"

The warblers snickered behind him as they stood across from Kurt's bed, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well… I wouldn't want that… I'd like Blaine's curls" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's neck, he could feel his eyelids beginning to be heavy, as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked at his mate and then at Cooper who got the message and ushered everyone out of the room.

Blaine helped Kurt lie down, he was about to leave when Kurt had gripped his shirt at his super strong hold, and pulled him back.

"Stay!" he ordered the wolf as if he was a dog.

Blaine chuckled and lied down he looked at Kurt who smiled and rested his head on Blaine's chest after he kissed him passionately savoring every movement of Blaine's lips against his own.

And fell into a deep sleep feeling himself secure in his lover's arms.

* * *

_(A week later)_

Burt was in his office when the alarm sounded.

He got up and hurriedly made his way to the main hall where one of the wolves who was helping them run up towards him and say "Kurt has been kidnapped! I can't find Blaine! Last thing I remember was Kurt being taken into the forest!"

The rest of the vampires were just about to make their way to the hall but Burt was already gone running and vampire speed to save his son, who had gone to the doctor's office… Burt stopped in mid-track and paused thinking Kurt didn't went alone… and just as that thought had occurred to him he felt someone's presence and then everything went black as his neck was snapped.

* * *

"Blaine… I _really_ don't get why you don't want to know the sex of our baby… its just three weeks away what's the point of waiting now?"

"What's the point of NOT waiting now?" Blaine retorted, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are so not helping you case, dog" Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled and looked over at Kurt in the passenger seat as they drove back towards the mansion after they had gone to Hiram.

"Just think… we're going to have a beautiful baby… "Blaine said and he reached for Kurt's hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. When he looked out the windshield, he didn't know how everything happened so fast.

The car screeched as Blaine lost control of the wheel, and he felt metal crushing in front of the cars hood and then a huge jolt the car went tumbling and rolling over and over on the empty road, glasses shattered the seats shaking as the car rolled simultaneously as Blaine's head hit the air bags.

The car finally stopped rolling and when he looked at his side panicking he saw Kurt unconscious, and his shirt and jeans full of blood.

They had been attacked and Blaine ripped the airbag and the seat belt, he broke the sun roof of the car and ripped Kurt's seatbelt off, his arm was bleeding but he didn't care… he didn't care who attacked him because he knew what was happening.

His mate was injured and was going into pre-mature labor.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW a lot just happened!**

**Breathe calm down… and wait for next update to see what will happen…**


	23. Chapter 19: Life And Death?

**A/N: the chains explained are those ones that Damon had when he was tortured by the wolves... in TVD**

**and thank you all for the name suggestions:)**

**hope there are less errors... **

**and two things are going on at once so remember to keep up...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Life And Death?**

Blaine didn't care all he knew he was running at inhumane speed towards the mansion he could feel the pain in His arm in which he was carrying Kurt who gained consciousness after a few minutes and screamed about the pain.

Blaine reached the border line of the vampire territory the guards saw the bloody appearance of Kurt and alerted the people in the house.

The wolf burst through the door and saw everyone panicking they gasped.

Cooper approached his brother and gasped when he saw Kurt up close and he asked hurriedly "How did you find Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine snapped, he wasn't being rude intentionally but Kurt's condition was making it hard for him not to shift and find out who dared to attack his beloved.

"Burt just went out in the forest to find Kurt because he was kidnapped" Wes said and everyone was confused at this point currently forgetting the pregnant vampire who was in labor

"What? He was with me... We were coming back from Berry's when we got attacked" Blaine said as he felt Kurt shuffle uncomfortably.

"But... OH MY GOD it's a trap!" Sam exclaimed and everyone reached the same conclusion

"Sound the alarm gather the guards for defenses and create a perimeter"

Right then Kurt who was grunting scream in Blaine's arms everyone suddenly remembered that Kurt was hurt.

"Finn go get Hiram QUICK Carole set up the nursery room and get towels... Kurt's in labor we have to move quick!"

Carole ran towards the nursery with Santana, Brittany and Rachel.

* * *

Sebastian led Blaine to the Nursery which they had kept ready for when the baby had to be delivered.

Carole was already there as she spreading towels and sheets over the bed they had placed there with everything they needed for Kurt.

Kurt was in pain clearly he clutched on Blaine's shirt as the wolf placed him down on the bed.

"**BLAINE! make it STOP!"** he screeched gripping Blaine's hand tightly as he felt the jolt of pain in his body.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand "it will! just breathe honey, Finn is bringing Hiram"

* * *

Kurt breathing labored as he opened his eyes, his pupils blood-red, his fangs elongated. Blaine had asked Sebastian to go and find where Finn is and he told Carole to see what happened to Burt.

Blaine slid his hands out of his mates death grip who in return dug his sharp nails into the mattress trying his breathing.

The wolf grabbed Kurt's half bloody shirt and ripped it off of him and his bloody pants and garments followed the same and soon Kurt was fully stripped, Blaine tried to ignore the pain he felt which was pulsing through Kurt as he glanced down at Kurt abdomen where most of the blood was he threw a blanket over Kurt covering his lower half and called Sebastian back in the room. Sebastian hurried to Kurt's side and took his other hand as he said "Hiram is almost here just reaching the border"

"and Burt?"

"He was... Taken... And... It was Thad who had tricked Burt into going out in the woods... He was a decoy for the wolves to attack us from inside"

* * *

(**_Meanwhile...)_**

Burt woke up and looked around his surroundings only to realize he wasn't in the vampire territory anymore.

He was chained with the cuffs around his neck and wrists which had small wooden stakes in it.

He was bleeding and when he moved even a centimeter the chains dug deeper.

The he heard a chuckled "what my father would have given to see THE Lord on his knees in pain..." it was Walter who was spinning a silver-white wooden stake in his hands.

Burt knee that was the oak stake one which can kill a vampire in an instant.

"just forget what happened" Burt said and winced.

**"Forget what happened your fucking fag son turned my son against me HE is a disgrace in our kind and he knocked up your freak faggy kid and now i wouldn't let your son or your fucking grandchild live!"**

Burt growled and made his way to stand up only to sunk back down on his knees as the grip tightened.

**_"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him"_**

Walter laughed mechanically and said "ah so sweet you think you can protect your son... He is probably dying now... He was attacked by the way...the god forsaken grandchild of yours wont even live to see the light of day"

* * *

Thad had been captured and tied he was thrown in the old dungeon of the mansion where his own pack and the vampires interrogated him.

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Hiram had entered the nursery where he placed his equipment down on the table as he dragged it towards Kurt.

"just breathe Kurt... Your baby would be out soon and you will be fine" Hiram said to Kurt who nodded and bit his lips.

Hiram looked at Blaine and said "i have to do C-Section because Kurt can't give birth in normal way and since he is bleeding its best that way we can't numb him so you and Sebastian need to him pin his arms and legs down and when the time is right you have to let Kurt bite you and drink your blood so his skin heals because stitches won't work on vampire skin" Blaine nodded. Sebastian made his way to the foot of and clamped his hands down on Kurt's blanket covered feet and nodded to Blaine who pinned Kurt's wrist down.

Kurt thrashed at the sudden imprisonment he didn't care why they tied him down but he couldn't help but scream in pain.

Hiram grabbed a scissor and cut a straight line in the blanket over Kurt's stomach and ripped it away revealing the skin.

Hiram rolled gloves over his hands and grabbed the blade as he slowly started to create an incision

Kurt felt the sharpness of the blade dig into his skin.

* * *

Walter was waiting patiently for the news when one of the clan member came and said in his wolf form "the vampire got away and is still alive so is the baby... And the vampires know about the decoy"

Burt understood what the wolf said he had practice in it and he chuckled devilishly "so much for your plan..." Walter gritted his teeth than growled out loud he grabbed the oak stake and stabbed it directly in the Lord's chest.

* * *

Carole, Denise, Rachel, Santana Brittany Mercedes and Tina waited patiently outside the nursery and then came the little high pitch cry and a new heart beat... The baby was born.

...

"tell US NOW! What are the wolves planning?!" Finn screeched as the vampire and their allies beat Thad.

The wolf laughed weakly and said "you'll... _See"_

Finn was about to throw another punch at him when the men were interrupted when Rachel came into the room, breathless.

"Kurt! Is _okay_... The baby is _born!_" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Kurt whimpered as he ripped his teeth out of Blaine's neck and he finally focused on the new sound in the room, his baby... Their baby was born.

Kurt felt tears leave his eyes as he felt the cut heal while he watched Hiram carrying the baby as he said "congratulations boys, it's a beautiful healthy 7 pound baby girl... Let me clean her and i will give her to you"

Kurt threw his head back and smiled at Blaine and his best friend with tear filled eyes "let me tell the rest" Seb. Said and left the room to tell everyone.

Blaine placed kissed Kurt's forehead and the his cheek as he caressed Kurt's neck while he whispered "you did honey, we're fathers..." Kurt opened his eyes and lifted his hand to wipe his tears and then Blaine's.

"I love you, so much" Blaine said forgetting everything in the world as he focused on Kurt and their baby girl.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered whose eyes were twinkling.

Hiram brought over their baby girl over wrapped in a yellow blanket and placed her in Kurt's waiting arms.

Kurt bit his lips he looked up at Blaine and said "she's beautiful, she is perfect"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek then his daughter who gazed up with big blue orbs just like Kurt's her pink which were similar to Blaine's parted as she looked at her fathers.

She opened and closed her small pink hands as she wrapped her tiny fingers around Blaine's pinky.

Kurt chuckled and gave her a watery smile as he whispered to his baby "i love you so much, princess" he leaned down and pecked a kiss on her cute button nose which was just like Kurt's. Blaine whispered to his little family as he wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist as he said "Serena Devonna Elizabeth Hummel"

* * *

The guards who were ready for any attack were standing along the vampire territory.

What they didn't expect was to see a body drop from out of nowhere and only to gasp when they saw it was Burt Hummel's dead body.

...

Everyone were ecstatic as they came in and out of Kurt's room to see the new addition to the family.

Kurt had placed Serena in her crib which was next to Kurt's bed in his room as Blaine helped Kurt clean up. When he was changed Blaine carried Kurt to the bed.

Both of the mates look down at their miracle sleeping soundly as sHe breathed with her lips parted.

"she's ours" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"by the way where's my father?" Kurt asked.

Blaine eyes were wide as he forgot about Burt he was about to fake an answer when Sebastian rushed in Kurt's room as he said trying not to be loud his eyes full of sadness and pain

"Burt's been killed... Walter staked Burt and threw him in our territory just now"

Kurt stumbled back on the bed bringing his hand to his mouth, tears filled his eyes as he shook his head in disbelieve. Blaine drop down on his knees in front of Kurt who collapsed in his arms, gripping his shirt as he tried not to scream, while he sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

His mother was dead... And now his father had been killed.

Blaine looked at Sebastian with tear filled eyes as he thought glancing down at Kurt... _When a new life is given and old one is ripped away_

* * *

**A/N: ... Review?**


	24. Chapter 20: Aftermath

**A/N… should I say something more?**

**And also remember this story is coming to the end only four chapters left…**

**But if you'd like I can write a squeal to it to… and I probably would because…. There will big loop-hole left in the end of this fic….**

**Now on wards with the dreadful tragedy of the late Burt Hummel in TWC.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Aftermath**

It was 2 in the afternoon everyone had gathered, all from different places the vampires who were apart of the coven. And then there were the wolves who had taken alliance with the vampires after what had happened along with the witches.

The men and women were dressed in black as they stood in the cold chilly wind, as the skies were clouded with rain clouds, thunder roared from far away places and the wolves could feel the weather changing.

It had drizzled on that day, the backyard which was also a cemetery where the late Lords of the Hummel family were buried along with Elizabeth Hummel, and right next to her grave chamber was a new one of the late Burt Hummel.

Kurt held on to Blaine's free hand while the wolf held their daughter in his other arm.

Blaine rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's hand as the family's friends and members bid their farewell to the late Lord.

Kurt bit his lip his eyes swollen and had violets around the from all the crying as his pale white hand placed the Red Rose on his father's chest.

Kurt didn't know how to feel when he had seen his father's dead body yesterday night, his face still, all the color was gone from his face and was grayish white. It was just a reminder to Kurt that he lost his only parent who was still alive after the tragic death his mother.

The rest of the people followed suit as they placed roses of red and white around the coffin of the vampire, Kurt realized Blaine's hand and looked at his own little family, Serena watching her daddy as she rested her head on Blaine's shoulder, _father would have loved her_ Kurt thought, he sighed and walked towards the coffin; he glanced down at his father's still body and whispered '_goodbye, daddy_'

He placed his hands on the lid and shut the coffin before going back to stand with Blaine, Sebastian and Finn as the guards took the coffin in the chamber, for Burt Hummel to rest in peace.

* * *

Kurt was the last one to leave the back yard, he walked back to the mansion, as he took of his coat as he did he noticed his baby bump was almost gone due to the vampire rapid growth. He looked at the people who were at the reception in the great hall of the mansion.

They seemed carefree and sad, the Lord had died and Kurt remembered yesterday night

_Blaine, Finn and Sebastian watched Kurt pace in his father's office, they knew what the passing of Burt Hummel meant and knew for sure Kurt had a lot on his plate considering his daughter and now the war which had begun._

_In ordinance with the law created by the Lords, They knew what was supposed to happen now._

"_Kurt, you… we need t do something…you're the Lord now… we can't wait and see when the wolves will invade our territory"_

_With that said, Kurt growled he grabbed the stuff on the desk and threw them everywhere._

"_I need to see _him_" Kurt said to Blaine and he knew who his mate was talking about._

…

_They lead Kurt to the dungeon and as soon as they opened the door Kurt lost it he grabbed the wolf and started beating him up._

"_Now you get to see death" Kurt said through his teeth and the wolf chuckled looking up at Kurt "at least I get to die after accomplishing my task"_

_Kurt screamed out loud and ripped the wolf's head off._

_His chest heaved as newly formed tears began to fill his eyes, and there was Blaine who held him through the time._

Kurt scanned around the room and he knew Blaine must have taken Serena to their bedroom to feed her.

The vampire was greeted by a sight which made his heart clench, Blaine was lying on the bed while Serena was in the middle he had put the bottle aside on the table. The wolf played with his daughter as the little baby opened and closed her tiny palms trying to grab onto Blaine who chuckled.

Serena grabbed onto Blaine's nose and the wolf chuckled in response, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the milky white plump cheek.

Kurt smiled and knew what he was planning inside his head needed to be executed immediately.

"Blaine get to the great hall and bring Serena" he said.

* * *

Everyone stopped talking and had their full undivided attention to Kurt who stood in front of them.

"we all know that the tragedy of my father's death will remain in our hearts, and we know that _this_ is not only a _threat_ by Walter but it means _war_ and I say to not waste any more time and round-up the army. And if I can't take back what happened to my father I will avenge the enemies who have started this atrocious battle, and as now I am the Lord, I say in two days we go to war"

There were murmurs as people exchanged glances, then they all looked at Kurt who said "all in favor?" and everyone raised their hands.

Blaine who had stood there looking at Kurt in shock, "_you_ are not going to fight, Kurt"

Kurt turned and faced Blaine "and why shouldn't I?" he demanded an answer.

"I can't see you get hurt or get killed, Kurt! I just… god Serena needs you" Blaine hissed at him trying to keep their voice down.

"She needs _you_ too! I can't let you be killed Blaine… I can't just let you go when I am not even sure if you would return! What your dad did killed _me_ and I can't lose anyone else!" Kurt said loudly and everyone was quiet as they looked at the two mates.

"_**You won't lose me! I'll come back we all will I can't guarantee but I am not leaving you this easily-"**_

"**how would I be sure if you won't return I AM NOT LETTING YOU FIGHT ON YOUR OWN THIS IS MY WAR TOO AND I AM GOING TO PROTECT OUR FAMILY EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DIE!"** Kurt yelled at Blaine.

Blaine gritted his teeth he had to be careful not to forget he had his daughter in his arms who was trembling as she watched her fathers yell.

"**KURT! I SAID YOU ARE NOT GOING!"**

"_**YOU**_** DON'T GET TO DECIDE! I AM GOING AND DON'T YOU **_**DARE**_** STOP ME**!" Kurt voice echoed in the hall as he screamed at Blaine, he looked at his mate than at his daughter who was whimpering in Blaine's arms.

Kurt clenched his teeth and extracted Serena from Blaine's arms, she immediately buried her face into Kurt's neck, inhaling her father's scent and calming immediately. Kurt turned on his heel and stalked out of the hall.

* * *

The Coven had settled into the guest rooms and retired for the night, Blaine knew the war was about to take place he could _sense_ it.

He knew arguing with Kurt was useless and at that moment he was only concerned about his mate getting harmed.

But he knew deep down Kurt was right.

Blaine didn't go to Kurt after their argument, when everyone had left Blaine silently walked towards their bedroom.

He slowly opened the bedroom door to find Kurt in his sleepwear lying under the covers with Serena sleeping in her pink pajamas laying on top of Kurt's chest her head resting in the crook of Kurt's neck, with the vampires' arms around her.

Blaine walked towards the bathroom and changed into his sleepwear as well; he walked towards the bed and drew the curtains back as he slid under the covers next to Kurt. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Serena's forehead and then Kurt's before he moved to lie down on his side Kurt whispered "I'm sorry, Blaine" he opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and cupped Kurt's cheek as he said "no, baby don't apologize… it wasn't your fault… its just I'm afraid for _us_… I don't want Serena to one day grow up to realize that her parents were killed… and I don't want us to miss out on our baby's growing up… I just wanted the best for you and keep you happy… but I know that about you dad… and… (_Sighs) _I will be right by your side when we fight"

Kurt slowly leaned upwards and captured Blaine's lips with his, as they kissed slowly with passion, love and fear.

Kurt sighed and whispered against Blaine's lips "we'll get through this…"

"I love you" Blaine replied. Kurt turned and laid Serena down in the space between them and watched how her daughter rolled so she could bury her tiny face into Blaine's chest as Kurt moved closer intertwining Blaine's fingers with his and whispered _Goodnight_.

Blaine tried hard to believe what Kurt had said _we'll get through this_. Blaine bit his lower lip as he thought looking at Kurt and his baby girl.

* * *

_**I hope we **_**could**.

**A/N: the war…. Begins in next chapter… so gear up people for one hell of a tragic chapter…..**


	25. Chapter 21: We Will Make It

**A/N: so the chapter is short its in two parts...**  
**Last minute changes as usual... Plus i got distracted... Anyways...**  
**Just enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: We Will Make It **

They're sounds of breathing, gasping and moans filled the walls of Kurt's bedroom as they're hands intertwined resting on the pillow while Blaine looked down at his lover watching him close his eyes in bliss, and shared a sloppy yet passionate kiss Kurt clenched around Blaine.

"Fuck!" He swore and gasped while Blaine sank his teeth into Kurt's shoulder.  
He could feel the same boiling sensation and didn't warm his mat as they came together panting while coming down from their high.

Blaine slid out of Kurt and laid down next to him their hands still intertwined. Kurt turned and placed his head on the wolf's chest kissing his neck and licking any amount of blood left there. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine almost too desperately clinging to him for dear life.

Blaine felt something wet against his neck when he glanced down he found Kurt crying, he turned to cup Kurt's face in his hand and wiped the tears isolated on his cheeks as he said "baby? why are you crying?"

Kurt looked into his mates eyes and said in a hoarse voice "what if we don't ever get to marry each other... i don't want tonight to be the last time we make love to each other... i can't let you go"

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and cradled his face in his arms as he rubbed Kurt's back '' it wont be, love... we'll make it through... i'll be right next to you"

As soon as Kurt's sobs died down he moved to place one last kiss on Blaine's lips before they had to go down before sunrise and say good-bye to their daughter, before they leave for war.

"i love you" he whispered into the kiss.

"i love you... forever" the wolf replied and sighed as he looked at the drapes of the four-poster bed moving along with the cold wind that came from the open window... the sunrise just a few minutes away...

* * *

It was all frantic in the crowded hall as the vampires, witches and werewolves geared up to go out... Kurt watched everyone move about as he held his baby girl in his arms, she watched her father look around and placed her tiny hand on the Lord's cheek trying to grab his attention.

Kurt looked at Serena and smiled kissing her forehead, before Sebastian came and said "we're ready"

Kurt nodded and spoke out loud "alright everyone we all know i can't guarantee a safe return but what i can say is that today we take back what is ours... the wolves won't live another day after what Walter had done to my father... move out!" he ordered and everyone did.

Kurt looked at his baby one last time and whispered "what ever happens... just know that we will never leave you, princess... i love you" he kissed Serena's cheek than handed her to Blaine when the baby hybrid made grabby hands at him, Blaine hugged her close and kissed her cheek "papa loves and will miss you... see you soon, sweet heart" he said and handed her over to one of the reliable vampire guardians who were ordered to take Serena away in-case the wolves attacked the mansion.

Kurt nodded towards Blaine and extended his hand towards him, Blaine grabbed his hand as they gave one last goodbye before they left the mansion to fight.

* * *

The vampire coven was standing in a straight line as a boundary wall protecting the castle and territory line as they stood in the open field where ages ago the previous battle took place.

the witches stood at the sides and some behind them for the second attack while the wolves which were about 12 in number including warblers and Blaine's brother and sister along with their mates.

Kurt stood right in the middle upfront if the line along with Blaine who was in his wolf form, Kurt's hands were running in Blaine's fur as the wolf stood close to Kurt. When Kurt got the whiff of the enemy clan he warned everyone and looked down at Blaine

"I won't say we would see each other again... But for all its worth... I'm glad i met you before we die... I'm happy to have you in my arms and for you to hold me in yours as we made love... And to know you want to marry me was all i ever wanted, and for me to give birth to our daughter made me nothing but more positive that you are perfect to me... I love you, Blaine and even if we die i will never leave you even if i have to find your soul again" Kurt could see the love in Blaine's eyes as the softened he heard Blaine whine as he nuzzled his big furry head against Kurt's stomach, the latter ran his hands in Blaine's fur as he sensed the wolves etch closer and said one last thing

"though i can't hear you say 'i love you' back to me so i'll hang on to that so you can say it to me when we make it till the end... And don't you dare thing I'LL let you live another day without you saying it to me... I'm planning on holding you to that..."

Kurt could feel Blaine shudder under his palms almost as the wolf was trying not to cry.

But soon everyone stilled as they saw Walter walk towards them in his human form while the wolves in their wolf form walk towards them.

* * *

**A/N: now we wait...**


	26. Chapter 22: We Will Make It?

**A/N: AND WE START FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF...**

**i hope i have done less spelling errors... and pray that tomorrow me and my best friend have a test and I have my portfolio submission... so pray for everything to turn out for the better...**

* * *

**Chapter 22: We Will Make It?**

He heard Walter chuckle "My, My... What do we have here? All you filthy traitors up for dying... You all are disgrace... And as for you three(points at his children) i rather much like to see your heads roll... And oh! Where are my manners...I forgot Hummel's faggot son is now your Lord (Kurt hear Blaine growl and tensing ready to lung after his dad...

But Kurt fists his hand in Blaine's muttering under his breath saying "patience"...

"My apologize young prince... Surely you enjoyed the gift i gave you... You fathers dead body must be all cozy in its coffin buried where it belongs in the ground with all you blood suckers with him... I did enjoy watching you pathetic father bleed... Beg... And cringe in pain... I can't wait to see your God forsaken child whimper as i kill her off-" Kurt didn't wait... Instead he let Blaine go who growled and broke into a run along with the others as they came impact with the clan who might just kill them.

The vampires side ready to die as the wolves and them started the war... it was vicious as the wolves and the vampires clawed at each other.

* * *

The wolves were more but the vampires had the upper hand as they had the witches at their side.

Rachel had created a force-field around her self she tried to get it to extend and as she saw the wolf who was on top of Finn aiming for the vampire's throat, she dropped the force-field and focused on Finn she managed to throw the wolf back enough to penetrate its mind as she used her powers causing the wolf to cry out in pain while the witch killed him off from his insides she helped Finn to his feet as they ran to help the others.

They were all even and well matched Kurt could feel a change in him either it was the new energy he had or he was stronger as he was the Lord now. He sank his teeth in the wolf's neck as his fingers ripped the wolf's skin and soon he ripped the wolf's head apart from its body.

He looked up and aimed for the second wolf as he saw the rest fight.

He heard a howl and when he turned to see what it was he saw Trent's wolf form lying un-moving on the ground... As the warblers broke into another fierce attack at the enemy clan.**_ Where was Blaine_** he thought.  
But his thinking was cut short when he saw Walter. Kurt growled and ran after him.

* * *

Walter was ready as Kurt missed Walter instead the wolf grabbed his arm in his teeth and threw him across from him. He saw Blaine defending Carole as one by one they were attacked.

Puck heard a painful cry and he spotted one of the guards sitting into Quinn's arm, he bared his teeth and flung at the guard tumbling down along with the huge wolf.  
Puck twisted and turned when another wolf had come to kill Puck who had him pinned down, the vampire screamed in pain when he felt the wolf sink his teeth into his neck, Quinn turned and saw Puck looking at her with tear filled eyes, Quinn stopped fighting when she saw Puck mouth only "i love-" and then his head was ripped off.  
Kurt whipped his head around and heard a piercing scream, he narrowed his eyes to find Quinn sobbing into what seemed to be Puck's dead body.

* * *

The vampire was knocked to the ground when he got distracted only to find being rolled and tossed into the tree. He didn't take that blow to harshly a he was back on his feet and clawing at the wolf. He pushed the wolf to the ground biting and clawing where ever he could while the wolf retaliated by scratching and Kurt could feel the sting and bleeding.

When the Lord heard another howl he got distracted ,when he turned to look at David who was now lying dead...

Kurt got worried he searched for Blaine but then Walter had thrown him off of him and climbed on top of Kurt and didn't waste time to sink his canine teeth into Kurt's shoulder right where his mated mark was.

Kurt screamed but soon he felt the weight gone from above him, he sat up and saw his mate now fighting with his father.

Two of the wolves from Walters clan came running to defend him.

They threw Blaine off of him and made a perfect clear shot for Walter to finish of his son.

Kurt growled when he saw Walter sinks his nails into Blaine's arms, Kurt screams out loud and lunged at the Lord he grabbed the gigantic wolf and threw him off of Blaine, he wasted no time to grab Walter in lightning fast movement and twisted one of Walter's arm making the wolf limp and fall "that is for Blaine!" he screamed he kicked the wolf in the gut and stomped his foot down on his back making the Lord howl in pain, "THIS is for my father! You will never see the light of day again! Rot. In. Hell!" Kurt screamed as he grabbed Walter by his neck and bit into him clamping his teeth down hard till he reached his throat and grasped it tightly as the Vampire Lord ripped the wolf's throat out.

Everything stilled, the enemy had stopped fighting as they turned to Kurt who had Walter's throat in his hands, he kicked the dead Lord aside as he stepped down from the wolf.

* * *

He looked at the enemy and then his coven...

**"the war is over! Now GO!**" he screamed at the enemy who immediately scampered off into their lands.

It was over... The vampires had defeated Walter.

The wolves had no Lord.

Everyone cheered while the witches hurriedly ran to aid the wounded.

Kurt walked over to the warblers who were standing around Trent and Davids dead body he knelled down and placed a hand on Wes's back "they died in battle they'll he remembered for their valor" Wes nodded.

Kurt than turned to walk over to where they crowded around Puck, Rachel held Finn's hand as they looked down at their crying friend who had lost her mate.

Kurt went to sit down next to Quinn on the ground he placed an arm around her shoulders as the she held on to Puck's motionless hand

"he died in battle... He fought for me when the wolf attacked me... I've never been so proud of him..." Quinn gave him a reassuring smile.

"at least you avenged him" she added then looked up at Kurt and said "I'll be fine... But if I were you... I wouldn't let Blaine wait for you to go to him"

Kurt whipped his head around and saw Blaine walking into the field in his human form in torn jeans, his arm bloody but Kurt could careless all he knew was that he ran after Blaine and threw his arms around his neck knocking him back from the hug.  
Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt holding on-to him tightly "i love you" Kurt said before crashing his lips to Blaine's in for Desperate kiss, both of the two lovers were overwhelmed... as they kissed while their eyes filled with tears, knowing that they get to live and spend rest of eternity in each others arms with their daughter

Kurt after a long passionate kiss pressed him forehead against Blaine's and said "you were going to say something"  
He reminded him, the worn out wolf chuckled and whispered "i love you too"

* * *

**A/N: Review?... **

**heads up next chapter will feature smut...**


	27. Chapter 23: We Have Eternity

**A/N: I would have updated yesterday but thanks to it didn't allow me **

Chellec29:** i did say i won't post till episode 14 but since you won't be watching it and i can feel your torture so i decided to spare everyone and update today... After all it wasn't our fault decided to crash...**

* * *

**Chapter 23: We Have Eternity**

The vampires, witches and werewolves retreated back to Vampire territory, the guards carried the lifeless bodies of the martyred vampires as they made their way to the mansion.

Once they were in they entered the mansion the two mates ran to the safe room to get their daughters.

Kurt was so overwhelmed as he trembled grabbing his daughter in his arms kissing her cheek repeatedly. He held her close as the baby girl nuzzled her face in her father's neck breathing his scent, Blaine was right there too, he held his lover in his arms as they were reunited and knew that everything would be alright.

Serena gave her fathers a smile and patted at Kurt's cheeks frowning at them as there were tears in their eyes. Kurt chuckled and Blaine kissed her hand saying "daddy and papa are just happy, princess... Don't worry" she smiled and grabbed Blaine's finger in her hands as she hugged them again.

The very same day the coven members comforted each other for those who had lost their mates, friend and family members in the war.

Kurt had declared a service of remembrance for the bravery of those who had been martyred.  
He had even asked Quinn to move into the mansion with Beth and asked the wolves to stay. Though the warblers had their own family they were thankful but had to return and give the news to the families who had lost their sons. However Cooper and Denise decided to stay, Denise however had grown a very much interest in Sam Evans.

As for the witches they also had to return to their own homes, Finn had gained himself a mate out of all this, he and Rachel decided to stay together after they had talked it out with the Berry's.

Kurt was getting everyone settled in and accommodated Quinn and Beth to their brand new chambers. He had gotten the guards to move all of Quinn's belongings to the mansion.

* * *

Kurt watched as some of the members left in promise to attend the service the next day while a few who lived far away from Lima stayed.

"so Lord Hummel! Whats on the agenda for today?" Sebastian said and he placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"well... Get Quinn settled in... Make arrangements for the service... What about you Smyth?"

"well I am gonna stick around for a while... And get our new_ Lord_ acquainted with his Lordship and then head out... Though i think there is a falter in your plan" Sebastian commented winking at him playfully.

"and what is it if I may ask?" Kurt arched an eyebrow at him.

"you better let ME handle the arrangements so you and Mr. Wolf can get it on... You just survived a blood bath... You better spend time with him" Sebastian did make a point.

* * *

Kurt entered their bedroom and saw Blaine wasn't their so he must be in the adjoining room which was attached to Kurt's bedroom, it was turned into a nursery for Serena.

Kurt peeped through the door and spotted Blaine sitting in the couch with Serena drinking her bottle in his arms. Her baby blue sparkling eyes spotted Kurt and she held out her hands. Kurt smiled and approached his mate and their daughter, he took Serena and settled in between Blaine's legs holding Serena in his arms.

"shes perfect" Blaine whispers.

Kurt nodded and sighed happily placing his head on Blaine's shoulder as he rocked Serena.

Serena eye lids started to get heavy as she was near to her sleep, so that when Kurt began to sing:

**The day we met,**  
**Frozen I held my breath**

** Right from the start**

** I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...**  
**...beats fast Colors and promises **

**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when **

**I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone?**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer...**

_"[Chorus:]_**"**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling don't be afraid**

** I have loved you For a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

(Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's neck and sang )

**Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is **

**I will be brave **

**I will not let anything take away **

**What's standing in front of me **

**Every breath Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

_"[together]"_  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling don't be afraid **

**I have loved you For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me**

** I have loved you for a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer...**

_"[together]"_

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darling don't be afraid **

**I have loved you For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

** Time has brought your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

The baby was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth, Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and Blaine did the same.

* * *

They both got up and placed her in her crib pulling a pink blanket over her. She snuggled next to the enormous white teddy bear Sebastian had gotten for her.

"I can't believe its over" Blaine commented as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt nodded and turned in Blaine's arms and laced his arms around the wolf's neck, placing his forehead against Blaine's as he whispered "no... our life is just _beginning_" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him passionately as they backed out of the nursery never breaking the kiss.

* * *

Blaine shut the door of Serena's room as Kurt ripped his shirt off while he mouthed hungrily at Blaine's neck grazing his nails down the wolf's back.

"fuck!" Blaine moaned when Kurt started sucking in his mated mark, Kurt kissed all the way up to his ear and whispered panting slightly "make love to me"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Kurt's thighs and hoisted him up, so Kurt had his legs around Blaine's waist as they kissed and moved towards the bed.

Blaine pinned Kurt down as he ripped Kurt's clothes off. Kurt pushed against Blaine to get friction as he tried to stifle a moan every time Blaine touched the sensitive spots, "drink me!" Kurt pleaded locking his fingers in the curls.

Blaine mouth began to water at the request and he immediately bit him sucking his mates blood who moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine holding onto him desperately.

Kurt sat up with Blaine and pushed him down he licked at Blaine's Adams apple and grazed his fangs along Blaine's throat who fisted at Kurt's back. The wolf melted under the light touches, Kurt grinned against Blaine's throat as grabbed his hair pulling on it harshly.

He slowly sank his fangs into Blaine's mated mark feeling the tinge of pain himself but enjoying it soon when the warm blood came into his mouth. Kurt pushed Blaine down into the mattress harder and sunk his teeth deeper hearing the delicious noises his writhing mate made beneath, which made Kurt even harder than before if that was even possible. Kurt gasped feeling Blaine's hands scratching at his back, he brought his lips to Blaine's and sucked on his bottom lip nipping at the soft swollen lip.

_**"fuck me!**_" Kurt mumbles after he kissed Blaine both of the lovers lips smeared with blood.  
Blaine reached for the bedside to grab the item he needed but Kurt stopped him, grabbing his hand in the process as he said.  
"No! I want to feel you"

Blaine didn't let Kurt get his way he still grabbed the condom ripping the foil as he said "if you don't _**want** _to get pregnant again than i think we take pre- cautions babe"

Blaine pushed Kurt to his side trapping him beneath him and pinned his arms above his head, with the other hand he picked Kurt's legs up and let them fall over his waist as he slid into his mate.

Blaine pounded into him as they moaned into each others mouth as they came. The bed moving along with them, Kurt groaned when Blaine hit his sweet spot, hr grabbed Blaine by his shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position as he straddled him, the wolf placed his hands on his lovers back as Kurt ride him into oblivion.

Kurt felt Blaine hand grab a hold of his member and stroked him along with the movements, in order to keep it down Kurt sucked on Blaine's ear while his hands roamed the wild curls, his mate sank his teeth into Kurt's shoulder once more; his senses buzzing with the blood of his mate in his system as he laid them down and moved all the way out and pushing in harder hitting the vampire's bundle of nerves.

And that was what it all took for Kurt to come and Blaine following shortly after.

* * *

They kissed lazily as they laid their simply holding on to each other

"I don't want to sleep" Kurt whispered.

Blaine hummed in response "neither do I"

Kurt kissed him once more and whispered against Blaine's cheek "I love you **_so much_**"

"I love you too... As soon as we all are settled I don't care if you have time for arrangements or not but I want to marry you _**as soon as I can**_" Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's cheek brushing his cheek and jaw with his nose as he said "lets clean up before our little princess needs us back on duty"

Blaine smiled wide and reached under Kurt's knees and picked him up in bridal style of the bed, hearing the vampire giggle as Blaine walked them towards bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: all is happy, rainbows and unicorns ...**  
**But for how long? ;)**  
**Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be the epilogue...**  
**It will be up soon in a few days**

**and since **TVD Lover18** had suggested that _heavy_ smut would be better so who am I to deny my readers;)**

**Happy reading after fanfiction stupid crash yesterday**


	28. Chapter 24: Epilogue

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER OF TWC...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The sounds of cries filled the vampire's ears early in the morning, the father groaned and turned his face in his husband's warm neck sighing in contentment.

The cries soon stopped and just when He thought he could go back to sleep was when he felt someone jump on the edge of the bed.

"wakey wakey!"

Kurt groaned and pulled the covers over his head trying to go back to sleep. But then he felt something crawl up and move in between him and his husband.

The baby girl had a pink pacifier in her hand wearing white pajamas as she poked her chubby fingers against Kurt's cheek as her bell like voice exclaimed happily "_DaDa!_" and puts the pacifier back in her mouth; she used it more because she was getting used to her fangs and normal teeth transitions.

The vampire chuckled and opened his eyes to be greeted by his beautiful daughter who had grown a lot over 3 months and was healthy but yet didn't speak, though she could crawl, and walk with support.

"good morning princess... and not much of a good morning to you Sebastian" Kurt glared at his cousin who sat on the edge of the bed smirking at Kurt, who was probably the reason for jumping on the bed.

Sebastian rolled his eyed and said "I came to get you up because we have Lordship work baby doll and the baby Hummel was a good alarm clock so i got her out of her room... now **_hurry up_**!" with that said he left the bedroom.

Serena sucked on the pacifier her baby blue eyes wide open, Kurt kissed her short light brown curls and said "now wake papa up, sweetie" he of bed and headed bathroom.

* * *

After a while he came back wearing a half sleeve shirt, black vest and skin-tight jeans, and saw Serena under the sheets lying curled up to Blaine's side her chin resting on Blaine's shoulder, as she looked at his sleeping face.

Kurt rolled his eyes though they looked cute, he walked over to and drew the drapes back, he straddled Blaine's lap and placed his hands on Blaine's abdomen, tracing his fingers slowly down to his waist band, the wolf moaned in return.

Kurt grabbed Serena in his arms and placed her on top of Blaine's stomach, who in return started patting at Blaine's stomach.

Kurt took the pacifier out of her mouth and she said out loud "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Blaine stretched his arms and ran his hands over his face and said "okay, I'm up!" Blaine moved to sit up making Serena slide down to Kurt's lap he supported him self on his hands making Serena trap between them, as he smiled at his family.

"good morning, love and my princess" he first kissed Serena then moved up to Kurt and met him half way for a small yet full of love kiss.

"good morning, sweetie" Kurt said, Serena turned a bit so he could sink her small teeth in Kurt's arm, making a small prick.

Kurt understood what she meant; she was hungry. "okay I am going to change her then we have work.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt both handled the Lordship now, the vampires had joined pacts with many other vampires and had gotten a few werewolves including warblers in their coven as well as witches. Kurt took care of the vampires while Blaine took care of others. the werewolves of the late Walter Anderson still were in search of a new Lord as Blaine and Cooper had decided to form alliance with the vampire clan leaving their family behind, Cooper's mate Jane, however was pregnant ever since Kurt and Blaine had tied the knot.

Finn and Rachel engaged not to long ago. And Quinn and Beth were living happily, in the Hummel mansion.

They're life had become peaceful... Sebastian had LUCKILY found himself a mate right here in Lima and he decided to stay in Ohio.

The vampires had grown stronger, and Kurt was in-charge as well as was feared, he had gotten stronger after he had gotten all of the power, it is said that the Lords successors inherit the powers and strengths of the previous Lords.

* * *

It was almost sunset when Kurt walked in his backyard, after a long day of managing the posts, he had gone to his patents graves with Serena, as he stood there watching his mother and his fathers graves.

Blaine came up from behind him wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist kissed "you miss'em?"

"yes... they would have been happy to see us... **_our_** family..."

Kurt sighed, he wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek "I wish they could be here"

Blaine always hated seeing Kurt like this, he had lost both of his parents as they died trying to save Kurt. Kurt always would stay sad for as long as he lives.

Blaine wrapped both arms around Kurt and pulled him in a hug "they would be proud of you as well as i am... You gave birth to Serena, you agreed to marry me... You gave so many people home and got different clans to work together... They are happy i am sure... Now come on... Lets go inside and watch tangled with our baby girl... And when she is asleep... (**_whispers to Kurt_**) We will have a movie of our own in the late hours of the night" Kurt chuckled and sighed taking Blaine's hands as they paused to watched the sun go down.

* * *

"we have news on the vampires... They are expanding their lands" The vampire said, to the wolf as they stood on the rooftop watching over the vampire boundary line.

The man besides him laughed still in disbelieve "well sir, i am still appalled to see you are going to betray your own kind... And yet hand me over a great deal of responsibility... I shall let you know once i am in charge no one is left alive"

"that's exactly what i want... I hope to see you take down the Hummel's, a disgrace to our kind... Walter was too weak... And confident... I am sure Mrs. Anderson won't mind...but some one needs to lead your kind"

"oh she won't mind... She wants to get revenge... And i am most willing to help... Just remember Sir Smyth... No one will survive and i mean i would not even give mercy to **_your_** son, Sebastian" he warned the cold man.

"i am not even planning on it... Let me know when you would need the arrangements of having more of my guards... I hope you won't let me down Mr. Clarington" the vampire said with a stern face

"not even planning on it..**. And** its **_Lord_** Hunter Clarington" the werewolf smirked at the vampire.

**_~o° Where there is light, it is always over shadowed by darkness °o~_**

**...* THE END! *...**

* * *

**A/N: so the story has come to an end... If you have any questions about this fic, let me know on Review **

**and also a special _Klaine wedding_ _of TWC_ will be posted as a separate fic cuz it will have Klaine honeymoon too ;)**

**Thank you to allllll of my awesome readers for favorite, reviewing, PM-ing and alerting it... Thank you for reading my fic... I hope you enjoyed :-D**

**And just so you know... TWC will HAVE! a second part two... As the story is left untold...**

**Special thanks to my best friend/ my sister from another mother, _Kate-M.Z._ (as if i will let you go)**

**And thanks to _TVD Lover18_ always been an advice box for me;)**

**And _Miss Janye-_ as if i would forget to add your name;)**

**And _Chellec29_ who introduces me to the world of scarves and coffee were i will post different and some of my most read fanfics from here... Thank you:-D**

**So now... Goodbye... And till we meet again for TWC Part 2**

**Add me to alert list so you cab find out when TWC part 2 will come...**

**Bye, and happy reading...**

**M.Z.B.**


	29. TWC Wedding Squeal

Readers,

Okay my awesome readers... Two World Collide Wedding fic has started...  
So after the first chapter the "honeymoon" will begin, for that I have decided two places

Sanatorini and Florence.

And anyway, since the WHOLE fic is going to be EXTRA smutty than usual, so I am going to be taling request regarding smuts...

Please do PM me or Review on the wedding fic if you have any kink or any other kind of smut request you want to read in the fic...  
And I will try to fullfill your requests...  
So I am now taking suggestions so go right ahead and let me know ;)

M.Z.B. 


	30. upcoming new fic

**Upcoming new fic… this will be posted AFTER TOL and ROA**

**Summary:**

Vampires and humans live among each other. Vampires live in fear if the human find out that a V. Blood can cure diseases because then they will be out to kill them Kurt is an orphan who works at a diner where he sings and waits table along with Rachel. Then one night she takes him to a _vampire club _where the **lord of Night World (Blaine) **takes an interest in him for his blood and body.

He takes Kurt as his own and to his house where he marks him as his property, But things begin to change when Blaine doesn't just want Kurt for his blood or his body; he actually wants Kurt to love him but Kurt dismisses Blaine's feelings away because of what he is and his dominant attitude towards Kurt and the way he has been treating Kurt as if the human had no feelings or couldn't feel any sort of pain…

But then things take a turn when Kurt ends up being a carrier.

And now Blaine needs to push his feelings on the line to keep Kurt safe from the ruler of the Night World so he doesn't harm Kurt or his **_un-born child_**

**Rated M because of M-Preg, Smut, Abuse, Dom/Sub relationship**

**So what do you think?**

**Should I write or should I not?**


	31. New FIC NOTICE!

**NEW FIC NOTICE!**

The new Klaine fic I told you about has been posted… the title of the fic is

_**Tied up forever**_

So hope you enjoy and go ahead and read… :-D


	32. OFFICIAL SEQUEL STARTED

**two worlds collide OFFICIAL sequel has been published and started...**

**go check it out..**

**LOve**

_**Gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**_


	33. THE SEQUEL IS NOT POSTED HERE

**Two World Collide Sequel**

**I've been getting PM form a few readers who thought that I'm going to start the TWC sequel by posting the first chapter and continuing on in this fic. **

**so i just wanted to clear any misconception if any of you readers think that too.**

**No, I'm not going to continue the story in this fic**

**I will post the story as a separate one, and i have already startred it and published the first chapter in a new story which is the TWC sequel, its entitled as "promises we make and decisions we take"**

**you can go to my pen name and find the fic from my published stories, and the first chapter of the sequel is already published.**

**Hope it clears up the confusion...**

**Happy Reading **

**GKK188**


End file.
